The Vampire's Calice
by clairlz
Summary: Starts shortly after The Romanovs. Fifth in a continuing series of installments. One of Coraline's brothers asks Mick for help. Josef and Beth get dragged in. Rated R most of the time but M some of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play……**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued……this is the fifth installment**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Calice- French and Italian word for Chalice**_

Chapter 1

Beth wanders around Vanessa's Long Island Estate. The grandeur of the estate with its huge house and sweeping gardens makes her instantly think of the movie The Great Gatsby. She smiles at the thought of Josef as Jay Gatsby. _God he'd killer her for that._

Beth's emotions are all over the place as they have been for the last three weeks. Tonight she's bouncing between being furious one minute to feeling like her heart is breaking the next. She needs some time to herself to see if she can restore some composure to her emotions. She only agreed to this trip because a couple of months ago Vanessa requested that she and Mick come to New York with Josef and at the time Beth had agreed. That was before all the trouble with Nicky.

Beth cares about Vanessa a great deal and wouldn't want to upset her by not coming to New York after she said she would. Vanessa is her grandsire and she's been more than kind to Beth. Beth knows that even though Vanessa can't read her mind, she will know that Beth is unhappy, if she doesn't already, and will want to help her work it out. As much as it hurts, Beth's not sure that's what she wants. She's starting to think that leaving Mick and Josef is the best thing for both of them.

Finally Beth finds herself back at the guesthouse where they are staying. It's on the grounds of the huge estate but a bit away from the main house and it affords them more privacy. Beth smiles at the idea of this being a guesthouse. It's a sprawling two story Tudor that is absolutely gorgeous. It has two separate courtyards. The larger of the two is in the front of the house and looks over the soft rolling grounds of the estates. It has several tables, chairs and a wet bar for entertaining. The second is a smaller more private one located off the backside of the house where the bedrooms are located. It's surrounded by beautiful gardens. This is the one Beth wants. It's so quiet and calming here amongst the flowers. Hopefully no one will think to look for her here for a while.

She knows that Mick is probably looking for her and is not particularly happy that she is alone. She feels terrible about Mick. He's been so patient with her and Josef and their bullshit. It makes her angry to think they have hurt him.

Josef and Vanessa are in the last night of meetings with all the other vampires who have territories like Josef. Between the vampires, their companions and attendants there are quite a few people here. Mick and Josef feel that not all of them are friendly. _Yea, so what else is new_?

Beth knows she can't continue on like this for much longer. It's been three weeks since Nicky stood in the clearing with a gun to Josef's head. She was so angry with Josef for needlessly putting himself in danger that her anger is wedged in her heart. At first she blew off steam and yelled at Josef and things seemed to settle down. She thought that she could forgive him but it didn't seem to be working as well as either one of them expected. The real problem she knows is not her anger but that it is mixed with so much fear. She swallows a tear and sits down at the table wishing she'd brought a drink with her. She looks out into the dark night and begins to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks across the long conference table and smiles slightly. Seeing Vanessa in her proper place at the head of the council is more than just what is right but what is right for the Vampire community as a whole. Vanessa has long been the voice of reason and wisdom on the council and he has restored that voice to its proper position as head of the council.

Vanessa doesn't need to acknowledge his presence. Everyone at the table knows their relationship. She is his sire or mother, as she likes to think of herself. Mother always sounds so matronly to Josef's ears and this woman is anything but. She is tall with long dark red hair and green eyes. She was turned when she was in her mid twenties but only a fool would mistake her looks for inexperience. A telepath with kinetic abilities, she is the most powerful vampire Josef has ever met and he hopes it stays that way.

This is a return to the annual meetings of all the different heads of all the different territories throughout North and South America and the full council. Richard discontinued the practice when he was head of the council. Now that he's been dispatched, and Vanessa has been restored to her rightful place the meetings are once again being held. It is a good way to keep the peace. Grievances are aired and problems are taken care of before they get out of hand. It also should be a good way to catch up to old acquaintances and do some business at the same time. Even with all that Josef will be glad when it's over.

Josef looks around the table. He sees some new faces and some that are all too familiar. He smiles grimly as he sees Christophe Duvall in the far corner. He, like Lance, was one of Coraline's brothers. The council knows that the only reason Christophe challenged the former head of his territory was so that the Duvall family would have a way to keep a finger in what's going on in an important part of the community that is out of their sphere of influence. Unfortunately it didn't work out quite as they planed. Christophe relishes the independence of being out from under they yolk of his sire and brothers. He found as part of the community of the America's he is accorded a certain amount of protection from even his own family. He walks a fine line, he puts up with occasional visits from Lance, where he keeps Lance appraised of certain developments, which Lance in turn reports to their sire. However Christophe has made it clear to all that his family has no influence on what he does in his own territory. Josef always wondered what would happen if push came to shove and the family insisted on something Christophe was loath to do.

Unfortunately Christophe still can be trouble in his own right. Christophe and Josef have had more than one run in over the years due to Christophe's ongoing resentment of Josef's position and influence. Christophe knows no matter who he else he may challenge he will never be allowed to run any of any major what he says about his family, no one wants the Duvall's to have that much influence outside of their own fiefdoms in Europe. Josef hopes that Christophe looks at his sister's demise as Lance does. The last thing they need is Christophe causing trouble with Mick and Beth. One more distraction Josef doesn't need at the moment.

Vanessa sees that Josef's badly distracted. She knows him well and what others might not recognize immediately is plain to her. He's not paying full attention to what is going on. She keeps nudging him with her mind to keep his head in the discussions.

Josef knows from the way Vanessa is reacting that she intends to find out just what the problem is as soon as they quite for the night. They'd arrived here a day late due to a sudden emergency with one of Mick's clients. Once they got settled, Josef and Vanessa went straight to the meetings. The details of a gathering like this take most of her down time and consequently she hasn't had a chance to cross-examine him. Now that the meetings are at a close, he knows she will make the time. She's more than a little irritated with him. He can see it in her eyes and feels it every time she thumps him between the eyes as she 'gently' nudges him to pay attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick watches Beth from the shadows. She has no idea at the moment that he is so close. This is exactly why they didn't want her wandering around the estates on her own. She isn't paying attention to her surroundings and in a large gathering of unfamiliar vampires that can be a very dangerous. He and Josef would kill anyone who hurt her but that's cold comfort if she's dead and an assassin with a death wish is not unheard of.

He can smell her tears in the night air and it breaks his heart a little to think of her crying alone in a strange place. He wishes he could fix this for her but there isn't much he can do if she won't talk to him about it. Mick knows that when they got through the trouble with Nicky that none of them thought at the time it would send Beth into such a tailspin. It's gotten so bad Mick's afraid he's going to get caught in the crossfire and she will leave him as well.

Mick moves into the house from the other side where she can't see him. He grabs a couple of glasses and upends them on a bottle of blood and a bottle of scotch. He clears his throat to get Beth's attention as he moves through the French doors to the courtyard. He sees her involuntarily jump at the sound. She turns her head and he can see her crying the tears he could smell in the air. They watch each other the pain clearly etched in her beautiful face. Wordlessly he moves to the table and removes the two empty glasses from the bottles. He fills the first one with blood and hands it to her. Beth scrunches her nose at him but sees him standing resolute. "Drink the blood first and then I'll pour us both a glass of scotch. Believe me I know from experience what happens when you're so upset you stop feeding. It's not good. I won't let you do that to your self." He sits down and waits for her to drink.

She slowly nods and drinks the blood down. _Only for Mick _She sets the glass down and watches the amber liquid flow into the glass as Mick pours the scotch. He then adds a splash of blood.

Beth takes a sip and thinks about how good the burn of the scotch feels in her throat. "Thank you. I was just wishing I had brought a drink out with me."

Mick nods not sure what to say to her without making things worse but he has to try. "Beth…..I'm sorry you're so upset but I have to remind you of something. Last time I went into a deep funk you made me promise that I wouldn't refuse to talk things over with you. Do you remember that?"

Sadly she nods.

"You're doing the very same thing and I can see it's taking a toll on you. I know your problem is with Josef, but if you're not going to talk to him at least talk to me. Let me try and help you fix this."

Beth, can here the worry in his voice. She almost doesn't have the heart to look him in the eye. She can't stand to hurt him. "I'm not sure I want anyone to fix it. That's why I haven't let you or Josef talk to me about it."

Mick can feel her emotional confusion. "Damn it I don't want to lose you. You have to talk to someone before you make any decisions. Please, at least promise me that."

Beth feels awful. She nods at Mick. "I'll try and find someone……."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef stands as the meeting finally breaks up. He sees Frank at the door monitoring the security and they nod to each other.

From the corner two of the participants watch Josef closely, they are both half his age. He knows he is being watched and looks across the room at the two younger vampires. They have territories closer to the equator. Large physical territories but few vampires want to live in that heat, it's far hotter than L.A. They would love to have the opportunity to jam him up so they could get their hands on his territory. He smiles thinly at them and both of them get the message in a hurry. He watches them scurry away. Somehow he has to get this problem with Beth straightened out before someone thinks he's so distracted they can try something stupid and he has to kill someone to make a point. As usual his real fear is that they will not come at him directly but try and use Beth or Mick to get to him, especially since he and Beth are at odds.

Frank sees Vanessa and stops her; he distracts her just long enough for Josef to takes advantage of the moment and leave the room. Josef is in no mood to talk to Vanessa about what's bothering Beth. Vanessa glances around as Frank speaks to her and she sees Josef's back as he angles out the door. Vanessa knows there is only one thing that would put Josef off this much and that's whatever this trouble he and Beth are having.

Vanessa turns and frowns at Frank. "Tell your security men to look at the cameras. I want to know exactly where Beth is at this moment."

Frank sighs. He knew this was coming. "I already did. She and Mick were last seen going to the guesthouse. I sent one of my men down to check out the area and he reports they are sitting on the back courtyard safe and sound." Mick may watch Beth but Frank keeps an eye on both of them while Josef is busy, just for his own sanity. These meetings can be volatile at times.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to stand by and watch this get anymore out of hand." Vanessa says as she moves away to her private entrance and leaves the room.

_Juliet? _Vanessa calls to one of her many daughters and her some time assistant

_Yes ma'am?_

_Grab a couple of your sisters and find that brother of yours. He just left the meeting. I want you to distract him for a while. I need to find Beth and have few minutes to speak to her alone._

_Josef isn't stupid; he'll know what we are doing_. Juliet answers.

_I don't care. He won't talk to me; I'll go to the source. He should know me well enough to know that's what my next step will be since he's so intent on dodging me._

On my way Juliet tells Vanessa

Juliet signals to Ashley and Amber and the three of them stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Josef. He sees them and rolls his eyes. He stops in front of them. "If Vanessa sent you to stop me so she can talk to me it's not going to work. I'm not in the mood to talk to her at the moment."

Juliet smiles and shakes her head. "To late. If you won't talk to her she'll find someone who will."

Josef thinks about that. "Shit. That means she's going to Beth."

Juliet nods solemnly at him. "You should have known that was next."

"Josef is that really so bad? Maybe mother can help." Ashley tells him as she takes his arm and gently guides him into the library.

Josef shakes his head but follows them.

They enter the library and as Juliet moves through the door she signals to one of the security men. "No one gets in here but family."

He nods and stands out side the door.

Josef slowly walks around the room not wanting to sit and be grilled. He smiles grimly to himself. A moving target is harder to hit.

Ashley watches him for a couple of minutes and gets up and stands in front of him. "Josef, you might as well tell us what this is about."

Josef shrugs and takes a deep breath. "I got myself into a bit of a jam and Beth is mad about it."

"Josef?" Juliet says with that special tone she's picked up from being around Vanessa to long. "I know there is more to it than that."

He sighs. "I almost got shot…" He can see from the look on her face she wants it all, so he continues. "All right. It was a nut case and he had a gun to my head. He'd already pumped one silver bullet into me or I'd of taken care of him, What really pisses her off is that she and Mick were on their way and I didn't wait for them. She thinks I almost got killed because of it. She says I'm careless because I'm over confident and that I take stupid risks."

"Is she right?" Juliet asks

He shrugs. "Probably but it's not like this happens all the time. Most of the time I'm not even involved. Mick is good at it, which is why I pay him to take care of those things. My involvement in this particular problem went back a long time and I had to help clean up my mess."

Juliet shakes her head. "Well, I'd be mad at you too. That explains why you don't want to talk to mother. You know she's going to have a few choice words for you as well."

Josef sits heavily on the couch and puts his head back looking up at the ceiling. "The real problem is Beth won't talk to me about it. She's shutting Mick and I both out which is not like her. I think there is more to it but I can't find out what it is and try and make it right it if she won't talk about it." He snorts. "She would never put up with this from either of us."

Juliet smiles. "I have an idea. Let's see what mother gets from her first and if that doesn't work we'll just lock you both in a room and leave you there until she talks to you."

Josef begins to laugh quietly. "Juliet, it's not a bad idea" he pauses and becomes serious "but if she doesn't want to talk she won't and I don't want to cause her anymore pain by forcing the issue before she's ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick stands as he senses Vanessa's approach. He doesn't know if this will help any but he doesn't figure at this point it can't hurt. Beth doesn't even glance at him as he moves away; she just continues to look out into the darkness. Mick meets Vanessa before she rounds the corner of the guesthouse. "Vanessa." He smiles. He always feels like he should bow when he meets her.

She smiles softly and kisses his cheek. "It's so nice that you and Beth came to New York."

"It's a good thing you asked two months ago or it probably wouldn't have happened. Since she'd already promised you she would, she came."

"The plane ride from L.A. must have been a joy." She says dryly

Mick smiles. "They are civil and polite…too much for them."

"I spoke to Josef last week and I got a sense something was bothering him but he can be so closed off I didn't know what it was. I had no idea that there was a problem between the two of them. It didn't take long once the three of you got here. Beth's pain is almost palatable." Vanessa glances at Mick. "I'm guessing this hasn't been easy on you either."

Mick shrugs. "Only because I hate to see them both hurt so much. Maybe she'll talk to you. She shuts Josef and I out as soon as we even try to talk to her about what is bothering her."

Vanessa nods. "Can you think of anything that would have made her feel this way?"

Mick nods. "Only one thing. Josef almost got himself killed at the hands of a psychopath and she's pissed. Top that off with the fact that he put himself in danger needlessly and I'm pretty sure that's at least part of it…. there is more but I'm not sure what it is."

Vanessa growls. "Josef is usually smarter than that."

Vanessa calms her anger and moves past Mick. "If I can get her to open up maybe she will be more willing to talk to you or Josef."

Mick nods and watches Vanessa move around the building. He heads for the main house, wondering how Vanessa managed to get Josef to let her step in.

Mick starts to move to the library when he senses Josef behind the closed door. The security man in front of the door starts to move to stop him. Before he can, the door opens and Ashley looks at the security man and points to Mick. "Family." She grabs Mick by the arm and drags him into the room. Once inside Mick looks across at Josef who is just holding a drink and staring out the window. "Vanessa is with Beth."

Josef snorts without looking back. "I know. I miscalculated. I forgot that Vanessa wouldn't put up with me dodging her and would go to Beth. It was to late for me to stop her when I figured it out."

Amber has been watching and listening to the whole thing and smiles. "Mother will get to her. She always does."

Josef turns and looks across at Amber. "You know something."

Amber smiles softly at Josef. "I know that mother is worried about the three of you and your safety. You are distracted and this is not the time for it. I know that if she has to, mother will point this out to Beth. She will make sure that Beth understands that before the formal party opens up the two nights of the celebration that you need to get your shit together or it could be bad for all of you."

Josef snorts in disgust. "Guilt." He moves towards the door.

Amber shakes her head. "No. The truth. There are many here that would be more than happy to trade their own paltry territory for yours. Using Beth's anger to get to you wouldn't be that hard. Mother will use the truth to open Beth up so that you can fix this."

"I'm not going to let Vanessa back Beth into a corner to get her to open up." He glances at Mick as he leaves the library.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play……**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued……this is the fifth installment**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

Vanessa sits across from Beth waiting patiently for her to acknowledge her presence. Vanessa knows first hand how stubborn Beth can be. A year ago Vanessa watched Beth almost wear herself into exhaustion watching over Mick and Josef when they were hurt. On the other hand when the need arises Vanessa has the patience of a saint. She can sit here as long as it takes to get Beth to realize that Vanessa isn't leaving until Beth at least talks to her, even if it's just to tell her to mind her own damn business.

Josef stays in the shadows. He knows Beth is so intent on blocking him out that she doesn't even know he's here. He waits and listens. He knows he shouldn't but he can't help it. He has to know if Beth is going to leave him and if there is anything he can do to stop her from going. He hopes Vanessa has enough sense not to push Beth into a corner.

Beth feels Vanessa's presence across from her. She lets out a sigh and turns to Vanessa. "You're not going away until I talk to you, are you?"

Vanessa smiles at her gently and shakes her head. "I just want to know one thing and then I'll leave if you still want me to. Are you still in love with him?" Vanessa wants Beth to admit to herself that she still loves Josef.

Beth nods at her. "Yes, I still love him, yes, I can't stand the thought of living without him, but that won't matter if I get him killed. I'd rather live without him and have him alive." Beth looks at Vanessa with even more pain in her eyes. "Mick doesn't know this but I'm thinking I should leave them both. They were a lot safer before they had me to worry about. Josef never use to put himself into stupid dangerous positions until he had to start protecting me. He told me time again that sooner or later someone would get the idea to use me against him. It seems to happen more often that I can stand."

Josef silently swears as his words come back to haunt him.

Vanessa nods as it all falls into place. Too many people have tried to use Beth to get to Josef and Mick or they've put themselves in danger protecting her. There is only one thing that would keep Beth from Mick and Josef and that's fear for their lives. This is what she hasn't been able to tell either of them. This is really the problem.

Vanessa slowly reaches across and covers Beth's hand with her own. "It's time. You have to tell them." Vanessa wants to explain the danger Josef's distraction causes them but the last thing that Beth needs to hear is that yet again she is the cause of danger to any of them. The way she's feeling now she might just disappear into the night.

Vanessa looks at Beth and she can see the anguish in her eyes. "If I tell Josef he will fix it and we will go on as before. I know that, but what if the next time one of them isn't so lucky and gets killed trying to protect me from the likes of Richard? I can't talk to either of them. I love them both too much."

Vanessa sighs. "Beth this is more than what happened with Richard….tell me all of it."

Beth pours herself a scotch and takes a sip. _No this is about Coraline and Ramsey and Nicky and Lorenzo and all the people who have plotted against Mick and Josef and gone through me to get to them._ She doesn't want to do this because she can already feel herself loosening up and trying to figure out how to make it better and she's afraid of that. Beth shakes her head slowly. "I have to go."

Vanessa stops her. "Listen to me. You owe it to them to talk this over with them. They love you. If you're not going to work this out then just leave them and get it over with. This indecision is worse than if you just left. At least then they would know you didn't have the guts to stick it out."

Vanessa's words hit her and she gets pissed. "Damn it Vanessa that's not fair. You don't know what's happened you don't know what it's like."

Josef feels her anger. _Score one for Vanessa. Pissing Beth off is actually not such a bad tactic. It's one way to open her up. _He'd tried it himself but Beth wouldn't take the bait.

Vanessa leans back and smiles at Beth. "Then maybe it's time you told me."

Beth starts to answer her and suddenly her head snaps up. She looks across the courtyard directly at Josef.

_Shit. Great time for her to take stock of her surroundings _

Beth looks back at Vanessa. "No. I don't think I will." Beth gets up and makes a beeline for Josef who steps out of the shadows. She glares at him. "Pretty damn sneaky."

"I didn't send her." He says in his own defense.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Maybe not, but you sure as hell weren't going to let me know you were standing here listening."

He nods. "You know me. I do what I have to in order to get what I want, and what I want is for you to be happy again and not talking about leaving. I have no intention of standing by and letting you leave without a fight."

Beth shakes her head and walks off into the darkness.

Josef walks over and sits across from Vanessa. "Would you call Juliet and tell her that if Mick is still with her to tell him to watch for Beth. I don't give a shit if she likes it or not, she needs watching."

Vanessa nods and does as requested. "He'll find Beth and keep an eye on her."

Josef smiles sadly at her "Thanks. At least I got the rest of it. I knew she was still mad but I didn't realize that she was still afraid that I could end up dead." Josef shakes his head. "I should have known…. she's not still a fledgling but I should still have known. I'm her sire. I'm her lover."

"Josef you can't read her mind." Vanessa smiles at him softly. "It's the other way around. Is she still having nightmares?"

Josef shakes his head. "I don't really know."

Vanessa looks surprised.

Josef snorts. "Let me tell you when Beth is mad and she decides to shut people out, she slams down every inch of feeling she has besides anger…..and pain." He thinks back before things had deteriorated to this point. "Mick and I both asked her a couple of weeks ago and she said they were gone but…." He shrugs. "She's been sleeping alone so who knows. She's not sleep walking and that's a good sign."

Vanessa puts her hand on his. "Josef remember what else she said. She still loves you and she can't stand the idea of living without you."

"Vanessa, how do I make her understand that nothing is going to happen to me if she stays with me?"

Vanessa sighs. "I don't think you can. Josef, I think you're going to live a long time but nobody can guarantee that and she knows it. She just has to learn to accept it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth walks towards the house hoping to get lost in the crowd. Tomorrow night is the summer solstice and officially the celebrating starts with a black tie affair but as Beth looks up at the big house she can hear the music and laughter. It sounds like things kicked off as soon as the meeting broke up.

A tall dark figure stands into the deep shadows of the trees that line this section of the yard. Remi watches Beth and wonders what she has, what makes her so special, so much better than his sister?

Beth walks through the open French doors that lead into the library. She quickly scans the room but doesn't see Mick anywhere. She lets out a small sigh of relief and stands out of the way watching people mill in and out of the room. She hears quick snatches of conversations here and there. Beth signals one of the wait staff for a glass of whatever is on the tray. She sniffs the contents of the crystal flute wondering what it is in the glass besides blood.

"You know, Vanessa isn't going to poison you. You can drink it without worrying. It's just champagne and blood."

Beth swivels around and meets the eyes of a dark haired vamp with a soft French accent. She smiles and shrugs. "It's not that. I was just wondering what it is and if I'll like it."

He nods "I should have known considering…" He gives a mental shrug. "How young you are."

Beth scrunches her nose at him and begins to move away.

"Please stop. I'm sorry. It wasn't meant as a slight. If I had to guess I'd say you've only been a vamp for, hhhmmm five years?"

Beth nods. "Yes" she says with a sigh. "It's just that I'm always the youngest and I'm always being reminded by everyone around me." She looks closely at the dark haired man and smiles. He has eyes so dark they are almost black. As with every other male vamp in the mansion he's wearing an expensive dark suit. This one's variation is a tailor made midnight blue shirt. _Of course none of them look anywhere near as delicious as Josef and Mick._ "So, since you know how old I am, how about telling me how old you are?" Beth asks with a sly smile.

Mick watches Beth from across the room. He's finally ferreted her out but he thinks it's better if he just lets her go her own way for the moment. She's awfully prickly these days and he doesn't want to upset her anymore, but he has to make sure she's safe. Thankfully she's going to have a bit more trouble sensing him in a house filled with vampires. He watches her talking to and smiling at a man he doesn't know so he angles away so he can watch her without her noticing him.

The dark haired man replies, "I'm going to be three hundred pretty soon." He sees that Beth doesn't bat an eye and wonders at that. Usually the young ones are easily impressed with his age…unless…. suddenly it seems very important to find out who her sire is or who brought here and why she is unescorted.

Josef sees Mick across the room and crosses to him, careful to stay with Beth's back to him. He would bet good money neither she nor Mick knows who she's talking to. When he reaches Mick he puts a restraining hand on Mick's arm and looks at him. "That is Christophe Duvall, one of Coraline's brothers that Beth is talking to."

Mick looks down at Josef's hand on his arm and then back at Josef. "And you're stopping from going over there and dragging her away from him because?"

"First off because she's mad enough already, secondly Duvall isn't going to harm her in a room full of vamps without knowing who her sire is and once he does he won't dare harm her. She's perfectly safe. He's probably wondering why someone so young and beautiful is wandering around this house unescorted, unless she's told him, which I doubt." Josef adds dryly.

Christophe looks up as Lance approaches them.

Mick lets out a low growl.

"I thought you two ended on good terms." Josef asks

Mick nods "We did but that doesn't mean I want him anywhere near Beth. I will say he doesn't really freak me out anymore."

Josef smiles. "Hhhmmm why might that be…let's see since you met him, you've met Vanessa and seen what real power is. Oh, and you're in a room full of vampires that would squash him like a bug if he pulled that shit in here. All most every vampire in this house at least rivals him in power and some of them like Vanessa and Frank dwarf him. You know Christophe and Lance are both younger than I am?"

Mick is taken aback. "Really?"

"Yes, they were turned in the early seventeen hundreds. I was turned in sixteen oh five." Josef can't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Mick looks at Josef very confused. "You told me to stay away from them, you said they were dangerous and medieval and that Lance makes you look like a pauper." Mick hesitates. "You seemed worried."

Josef shrugs. "I was trying to keep you from getting tangled up with them and getting hurt. I wasn't in the mood to have to take any of them on if you got yourself in too deep. Especially since Coraline was involved and you had a tendency to get unpredictable where she was concerned. I'm not saying they aren't dangerous, they are and there are six of them." Josef smiles softly. "But this is a few years later and things have drastically changed for all of us. With the addition of Vanessa bringing you and Beth into the family, well, lets just say even six of them wouldn't want to mess with her and the rest of the family unless they had one hell of a good reason. You saw what Vanessa is capable of when she dealt with Richard."

Mick nods at the memory "Josef, I don't understand if he's almost a hundred years younger than you are, then how come he can do the things he can and how come I feel so much power from him?"

Josef smiles indulgently at Mick. "Because he's three hundred and you're not even a hundred. You're still somewhat easily impressed. Lance is the family enforcer and he's all about power. He probably let you feel so much power so he could intimidate you easier and get what he wanted. There is nothing subtle about Lance. Lance could get away with doing that to you because of the age difference. He probably wouldn't try that with some one older. As for what he can do, parlor tricks and don't tell me no, I've done them myself."

Beth looks up as Lance approaches. He smiles down at her and gently takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "We meet again."

Beth recognizes Lance immediately. There is no way she forgets him and his scary black eye. "Hello Lance. I didn't know you were here."

He shrugs nonchalantly, trying to put Beth at ease. "I was in New York on business and Vanessa always has such interesting parties." Lance turns to Christophe. Casually he asks, "You haven't seen Remi around have you?"

Christophe gives a quick shake of his head not letting Beth see the worry that question brings with it. "Brother, I was just talking to this beautiful lady. I don't even know her name and here you've already met her."

Beth's head snaps around to look at Christophe when she hears him call Lance brother.

Lance feels Beth's nervousness turning to fear. Before she can decide to call for Josef and Mick, Lance quickly continues. "Christophe this is Beth Turner. I met her in L.A. when Mr. St. John gave me back something Coraline had stolen from the family." Lance turns to Beth "Ms. Turner I assure you neither of us have any intention of harming you. Please relax. Under no circumstances should you be distressed." Lance lets out a soft laugh. "The last thing anyone wants is trouble." Lance turns to Christophe. "Tell her you don't want to hurt her because of what Mick did to Coraline."

Josef and Mick are both braced to intervene if Beth calls for help.

Christophe stops dead and for a second he doesn't say anything he just looks sad. "No, I don't harbor any ill will about what happened to Coraline. Lance would have had to kill her if she had still been alive. She had gone to far. I know you won't believe this but she was not always the vengeful, arrogant woman who you knew."

Lance snorts. "You'll never convince Ms. Turner of that. Our dear sister kidnapped her when she was but four years old."

Christophe shakes his head. "Was this when she was with Damian and the Order?"

Beth nods.

"Remind me to thank Vanessa for killing Damian. He manipulated Coraline for his own ends and made her all the worse in the process. He was always so good and seeing people's weaknesses and using them against them. There was a time when she neither needed nor would have wanted to be involved with something like that. Lance is right though, I don't have any desire to hurt you or Mr. St. John for what happened to Coraline." Christophe glances at Lance. "There are many other people to blame for what happened to Coraline."

Christophe quietly laughs, shaking his head. "That explains one thing."

Beth looks at him with a question on her lips.

Christophe glances across the room and then returns his gaze to Beth. "If I have this right, one of your lovers is Mr. St. John?"

Beth nods. "Mick."

Christophe continues to nod. "Mick then, and that would also mean that Josef Kostan is the other and also your sire, which makes Vanessa is your grandsire." He smirks at her. "No wonder you weren't impressed with my three hundred years."

Beth smiles and shrugs as Christophe continues with a glint in his eye. "It also explains why I have Josef and another vamp, who I presume is Mick, watching me like they are thinking of walking across the room and throttling me, especially the other one. Josef just dislikes me on principle."

Beth doesn't move or turn as she smiles at Christophe but he notices that the smile suddenly doesn't reach her eyes. _Trouble in paradise?_

"Where are they?" Beth asks him

He smiles slyly at her. "Conveniently staying behind you where you can't see them."

Christophe glances at Lance who narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "Stay out of this. Starting something with Josef has never served you well in the end. This is not the time to have things blow up in our faces."

Christophe ignores Lance and turns to Beth. "I would be most honored if you would go in the other room and dance with me."

Beth gives him that same dead smile. "Love to."

Mick lets out a low growl as he watches Beth move towards the door with Christophe. At this point Josef is resisting the urge to go get her and throw her over his shoulder and haul her out of there.

Lance waits until the pair leaves the room and moves to try and defuse the situation. He approaches Mick and Josef. "He won't hurt her. He won't do anything that will compromise her in anyway. He's just trying to get under Josef's skin by asking her to dance."

Josef gives a curt nod. "Lance we don't need a war but I will kill for her without a second thought. You tell him I can only be pushed so far."

The hackles on Lances neck go up. "Josef…do not make threats you are not prepared to carry out." Mick feels a bit of Lances power as he flexes it at Josef.

Josef narrows his eyes at Lance as he feels the power flowing from him. "Don't even try and play that game with me. You know I'm not afraid to take you on. You're more or less on your own. Christophe sure isn't going to risk his ass helping you, and even if he would there is always Vanessa, Frank and any number of vamps in this house who have more reason to hate you than me. Tell Christophe he's much safer if he stays out of my business and away from Beth." Josef growls

Mick watches the exchange with interest.

Lance narrows his eyes once again. "I am nobody's messenger boy but in this case I will make an exception." Suddenly Lance laughs softly. "That young woman could rightly be the death of you yet Josef." Lance hears the growl from Josef. "Oh, the three of you have nothing to fear from me, as you point out this is your turf and you have more backup than you'll ever need. Besides, I still owe Mick here, for returning our property. No, there are plenty here who would use Ms. Tuner's anger at you to their own advantage. It could be fun to watch."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**This ones Rated M for a reason**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank sees Beth and Christophe leaving the library and walking towards the dance floor. He shakes his head as he also notices several of Josef's rivals watching Beth very closely. Frank decides he better intervene before someone gets the stupid idea to try to use Beth to against Josef and he has to kill someone to protect her. Add in Mick who always has Josef's back and it will get ugly in a hurry. He has no doubt that they would prevail but the long-term consequences could be very bad. Frank knows it's time to put a stop to this before something happens and someone ends up dead.

Beth starts to slow down after she and Christophe leave the library. Christophe turns and smiles at her. "You don't really want to dance with me do you?"

Beth smiles at him ruefully. "No, I guess not. Nothing against you…I just"

He snorts at her. "Are in the middle of a fight with your sire?"

Beth nods slowly, not wanting to be rude. She wants to leave but doesn't know what else to say. She feels a hand on her arm and turns to find Frank standing next to her. Beth smiles and hugs him. "Oh Frank it's so good to see you."

Beth politely turns back to Christophe. He bows slightly to her. "I see you are in good hands. I will be on my way." He nods to Frank and leaves.

Frank looks down at her. "Beth, what are you doing talking to Christophe Duvall?" He holds up his hand. "Never mind, I can guess. You're ticked off at Josef so you are walking through this minefield with that idiot Duvall. Beth this is not the place to be making Josef crazy."

Beth looks at Frank and shrugs helplessly. "I know, but Frank I am so worried about Josef and it's making me so mad at him that before I know it I find myself agreeing to dance with Christophe."

Frank looks at her more than a little curious. "Why on earth would you be worried about Josef?"

"Frank, he's been taking foolish chances and I'm just afraid he's going to get himself killed trying to protect me."

Frank begins to laugh. Beth watches getting angrier by the moment. He glances at her and tries to rein in his laughter. "Josef can be such a idiot."

"Don't say that." Beth quietly growls at him.

He can hear the protective warning in her voice and almost begins to laugh again.

He grins at her. "You misunderstand. Josef is very low key about his power, most of us are but Josef and Vanessa work at keeping people from knowing just what they are capable of. Forewarned is forearmed and neither of them wants anyone forearmed. Consequently you have no idea how capable Josef is of protecting himself and those he cares for. There is really no reason for you to get yourself this worked up worrying about Josef. There are few things that could put him down for good. How the hell do you think he got to be four hundred years old in the first place? Beth, the things Josef has been through....…..if they didn't get him not much else is going to be able to do any permanent damage."

Beth shakes her head. "He almost took a silver bullet to the head at point blank range. I'm guessing that would be pretty permanent."

Frank nods in agreement and then smiles. "How often does he ever end up in that position? It was probably a bit of bad luck. I have more than enough faith in Josef's ability to keep that from being a regular occurrence."

Beth scowls at him. "Maybe…….."

Frank looks like he's going to laugh again. He sees the look on Beth's face and thinks better of it. "Certainly things happen and people die, even us, but Josef isn't someone I worry about." Frank looks at Beth pointedly. "How do you think Josef survived being in a room that exploded with him in it? And from what I heard at the time, with barley a scratch on him. Beth, come on, all the things that happened with him and Daman's people? You should know by now, Josef is not easy to kill." Frank can see her begin to relax. He knows he's getting through to her. He continues to press his point. "Listen, you know that I had some time teaching Josef when Damian had him?"

Beth nods.

"Well, believe me he learned well. Add in his paranoia and Josef is the last one in this family I worry about." Frank taps her on the nose. "Josef is very capable of keeping you safe. Especially when you know that Mick is always right at his side. I pity anyone who underestimates those two. Why do you think Richard was so afraid of you three? I hate to say it but it wasn't because of the baby telepath."

Beth scowls at him again but she thinks about what he's said. She'd seen Josef the next day after the explosion when they found him in Mick's apartment and he was in very good shape, not a mark on him. She smiles, the only thing apparently hurt were his clothes. She thinks back to when he and Mick were jumped in Manhattan and remembers that Josef healed twice as fast as Mick did. "Maybe you're right." She says slowly.

Frank smiles. "Of course I am. I do have one question though, why is it that you're not this concerned with Mick's well being? He's much younger and much less powerful."

Beth smiles. "I do worry about him a little bit but he's smart and careful and most of the time he doesn't jump in with both feet until he figures out how to get out. He knows when to make sure he has backup. Once in a while Mick gets in over his head but not very often. Now if I could just get Josef to think the same way……to be a little more cautious I would feel a lot better."

Beth can see the gleam in Frank's eyes.

"You really think it will be all right?" she cautiously asks him

Frank gives her a small hug. "Yes. It will be fine, as long as you three always stand together, it will be all right."

Frank trails behind her as she turns and walks back to the library.

Beth sees Josef, Mick and Lance still standing, quietly talking. She approaches them. Lance hides a smile as this beautiful young woman pins the four hundred year old vampire back with her stare. Without a word she takes Josef hand and moves away from them. Josef glances at Frank who just smiles knowingly.

Josef follows her through the French doors back out into the yard. As they walk along Josef wonders what she has in mind. They walk for a while. He can tell she's making a decision. She stops and he turns and waits to see what's next.

Beth folds her arms across her chest. He can see she's still angry with him but something has changed. He can feel her wanting to open up and talk to him.

"Josef, Frank says that you are very good at staying alive. He says it's how you got to be four hundred years old in the first place. He said, add Mick in to the equation and the two of you are more than capable of keeping the three of us safe."

Josef smiles. "Yes, baby, I'm good but add in Mick and I can't think of anything we can't handle. You can stop being afraid. I told you no more driving in the desert without telling you ahead of time and the thing with Nicky was just bad luck. Normally I never would have gone to look for Nicky alone, but I knew that you and Mick were on the way. I knew if I got into trouble the two of you could handle it and get me clear."

"Really?" she asks, almost pleading.

Josef can hear how much she wants to believe him in that one word. Josef smiles and decides there is one thing he can do that might help convince her that she doesn't have to be afraid for him.

Beth watches Josef and starts to feel the waves of power coming off of him. It almost feels like a solid mass at first and then it softens. She feels it begins to swirl around her as it rolls over her and then through her. After a second it wraps around her and holds her in a warmth that feels so comforting she doesn't think she will ever want to move. She knows Josef is altering what he's throwing off so she will feel safe. The power Josef is hiding is stunning. Suddenly it's gone as quickly as it appeared and Josef hasn't done anything but stand in front of her smiling.

He reaches across and takes her hand in his and gently rubs his thumb over her palm. "Really." He tells her with conviction.

Vanessa feels the energy spike sizzle in the night air. She knows from the feel of it, that it came from Josef.

Josef are you all right?Yes, Vanessa I'm fine. I'll explain later. When you see Frank tell him I said thank you.

Josef continues to watch Beth to see if his little display has helped. He smiles to himself as she once again takes his hand but this time she leads him to the guesthouse. Once inside she turns to him with a hesitant smile. "If you promise me that when we are dealing with crazy psycho's you will be a little more of a team player and not go off half cocked I'll stop being angry and scared to death for you."

Josef sticks out his hand. "Deal."

Beth puts her much smaller hand in his and before she can blink he pulls her into his arms and he's kissing her deeply. She doesn't have to think twice about what comes next. She returns the kiss letting him feel all the love she has for him.

Beth breaks the kiss and smiles up at Josef. She begins to back away from him.

Josef lets out a low growl and begins to stalk her. "Three weeks without you…three weeks of worry that you were going to move out…three weeks of not having you in my bed."

Beth's continues to back up all the time quietly laughing. "Miss me?"

He reaches out for her and misses as she whirls away, but then the chase is half the fun. Josef catches up with her at the foot of the stairs and spins her around in his arms. He wraps his arms around her from behind and holds her tight against him. He nuzzles her neck. "While I have you helpless in my arms I want a promise from you."

Beth giggles and wiggles her body against his. "Who says I'm helpless."

Josef lets out a moan and feels her soft body next to his. He wants to let go and enjoy making love to her but he needs something from her first. "Quiet woman." She hears the soft growl in his voice. "I want the same promise you got from Mick. If things aren't right you don't hold them in, you don't shut us out." When she doesn't immediately answer he growls again and gently nips at her neck. Beth lets out a moan as the heat rushes through her body. "Promise me." He repeats

She feels his warm embrace holding her, his strength and love. Suddenly she knows she will never have the power to leave him no matter how upset and worried she is. She slowly turns in his arms and looks him in the eyes. "I promise and I'm so sorry."

Josef lets out a breath. He doesn't want to ever go down this road with her again. "Good." He says gruffly. He cups her face and kisses her long and hard. The need to taste her, to feel her, begins to consume him. He nicks her lip with his fang and moans at the taste of her blood on his lips.

Beth runs her hands across his back. She loves the feel of his hard muscles under her hands. She grabs both sides of the front of his silk shirt and pulls smiling up at him with lust in her eyes as the buttons fly everywhere. She runs her hands down his shoulders and over his arms pushing the shirt off as she caresses his skin.

Mick begins to worry about Josef and Beth when they don't return. He doesn't know if she will answer him but he has to try.

Beth is everything ok?

For the first time in three weeks Beth is letting her guard down with both of them and Mick's plea in her mind takes her by surprise. He immediately senses her desire and smiles. _So it's like that is it?_

Mick hears Josef growl in his mind and the connection is gone. Mick smiles, happy to know that Beth and Josef have worked out their problems. Mick decides now that he can relax, he's going to wander around this house and see if he can find somewhere quiet that he can listen to some music.

Ashley approaches Mick. She eyes him curiously. "You look much happier than you have since you got here."

"Beth and Josef have worked out their problems and I'm going to find some place a little quieter and relax. By any chance does Vanessa have a music room…somewhere with good acoustics, a great music system and a wide variety of music?" He asks her hopefully

Ashley looks at him mischievously "Of course. I'll show you if you let me stay and listen with you."

Mick arches an eyebrow at her and she laughs. "I know….I'll behave. I do actually like your company." _It's not all about how much I want to sleep with you._

Mick motions for her to lead the way.

Josef breathes in Beth's scent and growls again. She leans back from him and smiles. "Stop growling at me. I know you're irked at me."

He does it again and his eyes narrow at her. "Irked doesn't even begin to cover it. I love you but I also love your delicious body and I've missed making love to you." He backs her up against the wall behind them and traps her body between him and the wall.

Beth can feel every part of him molding and fitting to her body as he continues to kiss her. Josef leans back at the waist and stripes her shirt off over her head. His mouth leaves a hot trail of kisses down her neck to her breasts. Her bra quickly follows her shirt to the floor. He hears Beth's breath coming fast as his hands and mouth skim over breasts. She arches her breasts to his teasing mouth wanting to feel more than just his breath on her nipples. He takes her nipple in his mouth and hears her gasp in pleasure as he sucks it and teases it with his teeth. He feels the other one hardening under the touch of his hand.

Beth pushes her hips against him feeling his hardness against her and she wants more. She reaches between them for the button on his slacks and he growls "No." and takes her hands and pins them against the wall with one strong hand. He reaches down and unbuttons her slacks and they drop to the floor. One sharp tug and her panties float to the floor with them. She quickly kicks her legs free of the clothing. He lets his fingers glide over the hot wet curls at her center. She bucks against him when she feels his finger enter her. He's ravaging her with his mouth while his hand drives her to the edge of bliss. Josef kicks his shoes off. His pants and boxers follow hers to the floor. He looks deep in her eyes. "Mine. Always mine." She feels his erection at her entrance and whimpers "yes" over and over as he plunges into her in one long stroke. Josef drops her hands and takes her leg and wraps it around his waist and opens her up farther to him. He moves deeper into her hot wetness and Beth pushes back, arching her hips to meet his every movement. They begin to move against each other, finding a furious rhythm matching each other movement for movement, stroke for stroke. Beth feels her orgasm quickly approaching. Josef senses it and quickens his movements. He sinks his fangs into her neck as her soft walls spasm against him. He tastes her blood in his mouth, feels her emotions and it undoes him, his control is gone. She sinks her fangs in to his shoulder as he follows her over the edge.

Josef doesn't move away from her, he continues to stay close, inside her as their swirl of emotions return to normal. She smiles at him and sees he's still looking at her possessively, desire once again flooding his eyes. Beth smiles as she feels him hard inside her once again. She gives him a half smile. "I guess you did miss me."

Josef moves away from her and she lets out a groan of disappointment as she looses contact with him. He smiles down at her. "And I intend for you to know just how much."

Before Beth can reply he picks her up in his arms and carry's her up the stairs. He looks into her eyes. "Let's go find a bed."

Beth licks and nips at his neck and jaw as he moves. "yes…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night Beth looks back and forth between Mick and Josef and smiles.

"What?" Mick asks seeing her look him over closely.

She grins at him. "You both look so handsome. I just feel so sorry for all the women at this party that have to settle for second best when clearly I have the two best looking men standing next to me." Beth winks at Josef as she turns to Mick. "Is that a new tux? It looks very nice on you. Fits like it was made for you." She reaches up and feels the lapel. "Wow, nice material." Beth bats her eyes at him innocently. "Where did you get it?"

Mick looks over her head at Josef and sees the smirk on his face. Mick smiles down at Beth. "You know where I got it. Josef finally convinced me to let his tailor see if he could come up with something I liked."

"Really?" Beth looks him over again. "He did a very nice job. Of course you're always handsome but the tux fits you just right. Makes those nice broad shoulders of your look even better."

Mick snickers at Josef who's rolling his eyes.

Mick pulls Beth into his arms. "Josef's right I need to dress for these functions and at least pretend I belong in the same room with a woman as beautiful as you are."

Beth waves her hand dismissively and shrugs. "Josef's shopping always does the trick."

"Hardly" Josef responds dryly. "I could put that dress on an awful lot of women and they would never look as beautiful as you do. You make the dress not the other way around."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, it's been a tough three weeks." She tells Mick softly.

Mick sighs. "As long as it's over."

Beth nods. "It's all good. I really am sorry you got caught up in our mess. I'm sorry if I hurt you too." She reaches up and kisses him and he breathes her in. "I missed that…. missed you."

Beth holds Mick tight "I know baby, I'm sorry."

Josef smiles at the pair. "I'm going to wander for a bit and see what's going on, maybe do a little business."

Beth reaches out to Josef and kisses him. She watches as Josef moves away. Beth feels Mick's arm snake around her waist and she looks up at him. She can see the desire in his eyes. Beth slowly runs her tongue across her bottom lip and smiles as Mick watches her intently.

From across the room Christophe watches Mick and Beth. He turns as Anna walks up and stands next to him. "My dear." He looks her over. Her figure is thin, almost willowy. Her features are delicate with startling eyes that are so pale blue they are almost gray. Her brunette hair is cut short. "You look lovely as usual."

She looks across the room to see who or what Christophe is watching. "Who are they?"

"The blond woman is Josef's latest woman. He is also her sire." Christophe says curtly

Anna can see even from across the room that Beth and Mick are devouring each other with their eyes as they slowly dance. "Then who is the man she is dancing with now?"

He snorts. "That is Mick St. John. Coraline turned him after they were married. The woman's name is Beth. The three of them live together."

Anna continues to study them. "How old are they?"

"Mick is a little less than a hundred. Beth was just turned five years ago."

Anna turns to Christophe, shock clearly written on her face. "He killed Coraline and he's less than a hundred? How is that possible?"

Christophe smiles "From what Lance could find out, Coraline kidnapped Beth. Coraline and Mick ended up in a sword fight and he won. I think Coraline's arrogance finally caught up with her. Coraline always thought once she slept with a man she had the upper hand. I would say that she underestimated how much Beth means to Mick and Josef."

Anna looks skeptical. "Are you sure Josef didn't kill her? That seems much more likely."

Christophe shakes his head. "No Josef was responsible for killing her accomplice. Some vamp gun runner from South America she had hooked up with."

Anna smiles. "I will have to thank Mr. St. John. She was a terrible person. She is the reason I cut my ties with your family until Lance told me she was dead."

Christophe smiles sadly. "When you knew her yes, she was a terrible person but it was not always that way."

Anna hears the melancholy in his voice. "Christophe, she's gone. I know you were fond of her but you knew it was going to happen sooner or later; even Lance was ready to take her head by the end of it. He told me so himself."

Christophe nods. "You're right of course. Come let me introduce you to Mick and Beth. I'm curious as to how she will react to you. Your past with Josef might interest her."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always appreciated and welcome…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last time:** [Christophe nods. "You're right of course. Come; let me introduce you to Mick and Beth. I'm curious as to how she will react to you. Your past with Josef might interest her."]

Anna stops. "Why? You know Josef and I were never lovers."

Christophe shrugs. "Yes, but I'm sure Beth doesn't know that. I will just let it slip that you lived with him."

Anna balks. "I will tell her the truth. Why are you trying to hurt her? What did she do to you?"

When Christophe doesn't answer Anna laughs. She turns to him. "You want her. You're trying to shake her lose from Josef and his friend." She smiles keenly at him. "I will bet you here and now an extra six months on my contract that you cannot get her to come willingly to your bed while she is living with either of them."

Christophe snorts "You have so little faith in me."

She shakes her head slowly and smiles. "No, as you point out, I lived in Josef's home. What I have is a great deal of faith in Josef. In addition any vamp who would kill his sire to protect a woman has a connection to her that I'd say is pretty strong."

Christophe glowers at her. "We shall see about that."

Anna looks closely at him. "I take it back. I don't think you even want her. You're just jealous of what they have."

"Why would I be jealous? I have you." Christophe replies

"No, you and I have a contract, you don't have me, which is of course the difference between you and Josef. I am a possession, not a friend, not a lover. Josef has both of those things in those two. You've always been envious of Josef for his independence and his power; this is just one more thing you can't have. It is also the reason she will never leave Josef's bed for yours. I can't speak about his friend, as I don't know him, but my guess is that for them to be so close he must be a man of his word….and what on earth would you know about that?"

Anna sees the fury in Christophe's face. "You push too far."

Anna smiles and shakes her head slowly. "No. I don't think so. I doubt you would slice your own pockets and kill me. Besides, you know that Coraline pushed Lance one step too far when she went against the family's interests. Having me on contract serves the family interest. It gives you all just a bit more respectability since I choose who I'm with, not the other way around. You also know I have powerful friends such as Josef who would be very unhappy if I could no longer be of service to them."

She watches with interest the force it takes Christophe to get his anger under control. She smiles thinly with a spark of triumph in her eyes.

Across the room Vanessa smiles at Frank. "I'm guessing since Josef told me to tell you thank you that are the one that figured out a way to get through to Beth?"

Frank laughs quietly. "I did." He tells Vanessa about his conversation with Beth. He looks up as hears Vanessa make a low growl and sees her eyes narrow as she watches someone behind him. He turns and sees Christophe and Anna heading toward Mick and Beth. Vanessa begins to move in that direction and Frank stops her. "Mick and Beth are perfectly capable of dealing with Duvall. You can't intervene forever."

Vanessa scowls at him. "Duvall can be trouble. He's reckless. If he continues to get into Josef's business he could start something that could blow up in his face and drag us all into trouble."

Frank nods. "That he could, but you can't be there all the time to protect them. Beth is perfectly capable of calling for help if they need it."

"That's another thing, I would feel better if Josef would hurry up and talk to Beth about being taught by someone else. She will most certainly outstrip any of those Duvall's as a telepath. I know that Christophe and has some mediocre talent and Remi could have been good if he wasn't so disturbed. Beth would be much safer if she could use her talents to defend herself."

Frank smiles. "You really think Beth could be better than either Christophe or Remi? They are always crowing out their bloodlines."

"Frank, you can't be serious? Of course she will be better, she has far better bloodlines than those hooligans. They claim kings in their background but Louis was nothing but a spineless fool. He was one of the few of that time who actually deserved the guillotine if for nothing else but being an idiot." Vanessa looks at Frank and sees the smile on his face. She narrows her eyes at him. "You're teasing me."

Frank laughs. "Of course, my dear." Frank kisses her, distracting her from Mick and Beth.

Josef is crossing the room to meet with a banker he knows when he sees Christophe and Anna approaching Mick and Beth. It's to late to intercept Christophe so he stands and watches waiting to see what Christophe is up to.

Christophe and Anna walk towards Mick and Beth who are oblivious to anyone but each other. Christophe clears his throat but neither of them glances away from the other. They continue to dance locked in each other's arms. Anna laughs softly and Christophe snorts. Beth realizes Christophe isn't going away. Mick scowls as Beth stops dancing and moves away from him. Beth smiles softly and kisses him before she turns to look at Christophe.

Mick lightly snakes his arm around her waist protectively. Beth smiles at the pair. "Yes?"

Christophe clears his throat again. "I wanted you to meet Anna. She's an old friend of Josef's." Christophe proceeds with the introductions.

Beth is very aware of Christophe's eyes on her. She's sure he's just trying to cause trouble. She cocks her head at Anna and smiles. "It's always nice to meet Josef's friends. He's around here somewhere I'm sure he'd like to say hello."

Anna smiles at Beth "It's very nice to meet you and Mick."

Mick smiles and gives her a small nod. "I've known Josef since he moved to L.A. I don't ever recall meeting you before." Mick smiles. "I think I would remember."

Anna shakes her head. "No. I haven't seen Josef since he lived in New York. It's been a while."

Christophe interrupts. "That's right, you lived with Josef in New York didn't you?"

Anna looks at Christophe with nothing but annoyance. She turns back to Beth. "Something bad happened and he left New York and I haven't seen him since." Beth realizes from the sadness in Anna's voice that Anna knows about Sarah and Anna feels bad about Sarah's fate. As far as Beth is concerned it's enough for her to call Anna her friend. Beth gives Anna a quick hug. "It's ok. He's better now, happy even."

Christophe scowls. This is not going how he pictured it at all.

Beth and Anna smile at one another and Mick watches with a sudden fondness for her. Mick knows how much Josef must trust her if Anna knows about Sarah. He finds it interesting that she last saw Josef fifty years or more ago.

Beth takes Anna's arm. "Let's go find Josef so you can say hi." Anna laughs quietly as she sees the anger in Christophe's face as she and Beth move away to find Josef. As they move off Mick can hear Beth asking Anna if she likes to ride horses.

Mick crosses his arms and glowers at Christophe. "She's smart enough to see when people are trying to upset her. She usually just ignores them and lets it roll away. I am not going to do that and I know Josef will have a thing or two to say about it so I suggest from here on out you stay the hell away from Beth."

Christophe growls, furious that Beth saw through him. "Don't tell me what to do. I have telepathic abilities. I have not used them on you but I can and you will end up doing as I say."

Mick laughs and Christophe's blood begins to boil. "You do not believe me?"

Mick shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Try it, go ahead try and make me do anything you want."

Christophe narrows his eyes at Mick and smiles thinly. "If you insist."

It takes just a minute for Christophe to realize he can't read Mick or influence him in anyway. Mick sees the truth dawn on Christophe and laughs again. "If a powerful telepath like Vanessa can't read me I think I'm pretty safe from you."

Josef decides it's time to have a word with Christophe. He moves silently to stand next to Mick. "Problem Christophe?"

"Why can't I read him?" He spits out from between gritted teeth.

Josef shrugs. "No idea, but don't feel bad. I can't make him do what I want either. Now you might just be a different story."

Christophe looks alarmed and begins to back up.

Josef watches him closely. "Stop. Now."

Christophe doesn't move another muscle.

Josef steps in close to Christophe. He smiles with grim satisfaction at the fear he can smell coming from Christophe. "Mick is right. I have no patients for anyone who tries to bother Beth. If I see you talking to her again you will regret it. If you want to get into it with me fine, but Christophe pretend you have a spine and don't use the women to do it. Now go."

Mick smiles grimly as Christophe lets out a low growl and turns on his heel and marches off. Mick turns to Josef. "Nice work. I think that's the first time I've seen you do that and be so obvious about it."

Josef smiles thinly. "I don't display force unless I want to make a point. I think I made my point."

Mick grins. "Beth and a curiously young looking woman named Anna are together looking for you."

Josef smiles and shakes his head. "I saw them when they walked away. Curiously young looking? Now that's on odd thing to say."

Mick knows Josef is being evasive on purpose. "Let's see, she says, and I believe her, that she knew you in New York fifty years ago but she's human and she's maybe thirty years old. How is that possible?"

Josef grins at him. "Good plastic surgeon?"

Mick rolls his eyes at Josef. "You know that's not it."

Josef smiles. "Some day I'll tell you. I suppose Christophe was trying to bait Beth with some supposed implication that Anna is an old lover of mine?"

Mick nods and wonders again at the youth of the woman. "He miscalculated. Anna told Beth she knew you in New York and that something bad happened and you moved to L.A. Once she said that they bonded over what happened to Sarah." Mick shrugs. "I also don't think anything that happened that long ago would matter to Beth as long as she didn't think you were in any danger. It's the reason she never could make friends with Katrina." Mick laughs. "We've both taken an almost instant liking to Anna."

Josef smirks. "Most everyone takes an instant liking to Anna. Let's go find the two of them before there is trouble. Anna probably has a contract with Christophe. It's the only reason she would be here with him and if that's the case he will have cause to approach Beth again. At this point Beth is probably tired enough of him to say god only knows what and that could be bad."

"What kind of contract?" Mick asks.

Josef pats him on the shoulder. "Let it go until we get back to L.A. and then I'll tell you."

Mick shrugs not sure what choice he has. He doesn't know Anna well enough to ask her and Josef is probably being cryptic for a reason.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christophe marches up to Lance and stops his fury palatable. Lance glances away from his companions. He moves his brother away from the crowd when he sees his anger. Lance braces himself. "Have you seen Remi?"

Christophe blanches. "Remi? Why do you keep asking me that? Remi is in France."

Lance shakes his head. "No. Remi is in the states trying to find out what happened to his beloved little sister."

The color drains out of Christophe's face, making him pale even for a vampire. "Oh shit. Do you know what kind of hell there will be to pay if he hurts St. John or Beth? Josef and Vanessa and probably Frank…… not even all of us together could stand against them and Father has made enough enemies that there will be no repercussions. There will be nothing to stop them. Shit. Is Remi still half crazy?"

Lance nods. "Of course. Nothing about Remi has changed. You know how he is, one part sanity, one part delusion and one part out to lunch. Most of the time he doesn't remember what he's done in the first place. As for Vanessa and Josef's reaction, believe me I've thought this through which is why I have been traipsing all over this damn country trying to track him but he's so erratic he's staying one step ahead of me. I'm having trouble tracking someone who makes so damn little sense. I got a break yesterday and I believe he's in New York and probably not far away. It's why I came here tonight. I wanted to try and head off any trouble if he shows up."

Christophe shakes his head. "You should never have dragged him back to France. He hasn't belonged there in a long time. It's made him worse." Christophe snorts. "At least his telepathy will be of no use against St. John."

Lance narrows his eyes at Christophe. "What are you talking about and how do you know this?"

Christophe explains what he tried to do to Mick.

Lance shakes his head. "I've heard it's the same with Josef ….Interesting. As for dragging Remi back to France, at the time, I didn't have a hell of a lot of choice. You know that." Wanting a change of subject Lance looks around for Anna. "Where is Anna? Did you have a fight with her?"

"No." Christophe barks back. More anger bubbling up at the memory of Anna and Beth going off to look for Josef

Lance smiles icily. "Then where is she?"

"She and that blond devil child are off looking for Josef." Christophe spits out.

Lance smiles and then he laughs. "That blond devil child must have gotten the better of you." Lance turns his head and studies his brother. "You also continue to underestimate Anna. I've told you that before. Just because you have her contract does not mean you own her. She has a mind of her own."

Christophe sits in the chair exasperated, all the fight gone out of him. "What really rankles me the most is that she gave to Kostan of her on volition what she requires everyone else to have a contract to get."

Lance shrugs. "You know what Josef is, what his abilities are, humans have a natural pull to do what he wants." Lance eyes his brother silently. "Even some vampires are subject to his abilities." Lance hears a growl from his brother and knows he guessed right. "Although I don't think he did anything deliberately to Anna. I just think that of all the vampires she knows, for whatever reason she trusts Josef."

Christophe snorts. "And why is that? He is a vamp just like us, no different."

Lance looks off into the distance for a moment. "I'm not sure but I will tell you it's the same reason that Josef has the living arrangement he has now. It is almost unheard of for two male vampires as territorial as we can be to share a woman that we love. I have seen her with both of them and the three of them have quite a interesting dynamic." Lance comes back to the present with a shake of his head. "Besides we are not all the same and you know it. We are as different as humans are. We all choose our rolls in life or they are forced upon us and it molds and shapes what we are. For instance the brutality that is required of me as family enforcer would never be suitable to a young woman of Beth's sensibilities. What Coraline was and how she turned out is as much as a product of her environment and the things that were forced on her as her role as fathers victim." Lance says this more to remind his brother that he needs to do what's best for the family.

Suddenly tired of it all Christophe sighs. "I hate father, I hate you and I hate the family, but most of all I hate myself."

Lance gets up and pats his brother on the shoulder as he leaves. "Don't we all brother, don't we all."

Beth and Anna make their way around the room looking here and there for Josef. Mick spots the two women at almost the same time that Beth sees him and Josef. They make their way across the room to each other. Anna smiles fondly at Josef. She leans in and kisses his cheek. "It is so nice to see you after all this time."

Josef smiles at her. "You look as beautiful as ever."

Beth watches as the two begin to talk over old times.

Mick reaches across to Beth. "Would you like to finish our dance?"

Moving quickly to Mick's arms she smiles at him. "Love to."

Anna watches them as Mick and Beth move to the dance floor together. She watches as they dance slowly and close, once again oblivious to everything around them. She smiles and looks at Josef who is watching Beth and Mick a half smile playing across his face. "It's nice to see you so happy." She tells Josef.

Josef signals a waiter. He turns to Anna, "Still only drinking water?"

"Of course." She nods and turns to the waiter. "In the kitchen there is a private stock for me, my name is Anna. Ask the chef; he will know where it is. It is the only thing I can drink."

The waiter nods. "And for you sir?"

"I'll just have a half and half with scotch." Josef replies.

Josef turns back to Anna. "As for being happy, you can blame those two. Mick and I have been friends since just after I moved out to Los Angeles." Josef laughs. "Coraline introduced us."

Anna shakes her head. "Christophe told me that Mick killed her and that she was his sire. He must be formidable to have killed a vampire that much older than he is."

"He is but he doesn't really realize how much. He's smart and quick and when it comes to Beth he's very determined to keep her safe, we both are."

"You must be very good friends if you are both in love with the same woman and you're both still alive." she asks with a twinkle in her eye

Josef smiles at her ruefully. "We are…. he's the closest friend I've ever had….and he introduced me to his girlfriend, Beth."

Anna laughs softly. "Nice of him."

Josef nods. "You have no idea." He shrugs. "It is what it is and we're happy. That's all that matters. They're my family as much as Vanessa or anyone else. " They return to talking about the time Anna lived with him in New York.

Mick takes Beth's hand. "I have an idea."

She miles at him "I'll just bet you do."

Mick smiles down at her. "Come dance with me under the stars."

Beth smiles. She walks over and she gives Josef a kiss. "I love you. We'll see you later."

He kisses her back. "Stay out of trouble, both of you."

Beth laughs and waves over her shoulder as they leave him.

Vanessa and Frank approach Josef and Anna. The two women stare at each other for what seems like a long time. Josef sits back and waits. He's seen this all before. Finally Vanessa breaks the silence. "Nice to see you Anna. You look well."

Anna smiles. "Thank you. You are as beautiful as the first time I met you, two hundred years ago."

Vanessa nods. "Thank you. What's it been fifty or so years since the last time we saw each other? I think when Josef was last living here in New York. I see you're still living your half life."

Josef shakes his head. "Stop it. You two go over this same ground every time you meet. It's ridiculous. Vanessa, Anna has made it clear she doesn't want to join the tribe. Leave it at that."

Vanessa snorts. "It's a damn waste. Anna, we could offer you so much more."

Anna smiles at her. "Vanessa I know you mean well but for now I'm happy the way things are, but I promise you, if I ever change my mind you'll be the first vamp I call. It would be an honor to be part of your family."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always appreciated and welcome…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**This one is rated M for a reason……**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth enters the courtyard where the night before she was sitting in the dark crying. She sighs in relief, glad to have it all behind them. Mick turns on the music and follows her out. He takes her in his arms and smiles down at her as they dance.

Beth tugs at his bowtie. "You know you really do look good in any tux but this one does look particularly sexy on you." The tie comes loose and she pulls it free from his neck. She tosses over her shoulder.

Mick smiles at her "Thank you. Damn thing was strangling me. I'm glad you liked the tux. It seems to wear pretty well, even this late in the evening."

Beth studies him for a moment. "Yes, now you look rakish as all get out." She reaches for the buttons at the top of his shirt.

"Rakish?" Mick asks her with a smile as he looks at the sky so she can get to the top button.

"Yea, you know, rakish, charming, and dashing. You would make a great James Bond. Except of course for the wrong accent." She continues unbuttoning his shirt as they talk.

Mick looks at her playfully. "And now! At Last! Another film completely different from some of the other films which aren't quite the same as this one is." Mick says in an odd English voice.

Beth laughs. "You can do an English accent from watching Monty Python?"

Mick sniffs at her dramatically "So you see I could play James Bond."

Beth stifles a giggle. "But then you'd have to wear a tux all the time."

Mick shakes his head. "Never mind. Let Josef be James Bond." Beth has his shirt unbuttoned and her hands are running over his skin.

Mick kisses her. He loves the feel of having her close to him again. He looks at her seriously. "Josef tells me you promised not to shut us out again."

Beth nods. She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. "No more of that. It's too hard on all of us." She looks up at him. "I really am sorry."

Mick kisses her. "I know." He rubs her back as they dance. "It's ok."

Beth smiles as she feels his hands drift down to her bottom. He pulls her tight against his body. She looks up at him with a soft smile on her lips. She reaches up and caresses his cheek. Mick captures her hand and kisses her palm. He lets his fangs skate over her wrist and then expertly, he punctures the heel of her hand. Captivated, he watches as the blood runs down her arm. He waits just few seconds not wanting the incision to heal and runs his tongue up her arm, lapping up the blood. The taste of her blood on her skin intoxicates him. He nurses the small cut in her hand, lapping at it for more of the elixir, never taking his eyes from hers.

Beth begins to moan as she feels him drinking from her and sees her blood on his lips. "Take more."

"Oh, I will….but not quite yet." Mick leans in and kisses her deeply.

She nips at his lip and tastes his blood mixed with hers. The taste of their mixed blood on his lips sends a shiver up her spine. It calls to her. Her hands continue to caress his body. Mick sheds his shirt with her help. Beth inhales the scent of his body, all male, full of desire for her. "You want me." She smiles seductively at him.

Mick smiles a half smile. "Was there ever any doubt?"

Beth laughs softly. "No, and there is no doubt that I want you."

Beth feels Mick's hands on the zipper at the back of her gown as he slides it down her back. She takes a step back from him. He watches her as the dress slides to the patio. He steps forward quickly and tweaks the clasp on her bra. He watches as it follows the dress to the floor. Beth steps away from the pile of clothing wearing nothing but her heels and a thong. Mick sucks in a breath and watches her. "You are so beautiful in the moonlight."

Beth can see his vampire is just under the surface. The predator wants her as much as the man does.

Mick takes her in his arms once again and they resume their dance. This dance is far more sensual with hands moving softly, skin against skin. He steps back from her. He takes her hand, leading her back through the French doors.

Mick kicks off his shoes and socks and turns to Beth. She grins at him and quickly has his pants around his ankles. She looks at him, her eyes smoky with desire. He kicks the rest of his clothing away. He notices she's lost the heels somewhere but the thong is still in place. He gives it a quick tug and it goes floating to the floor.

Beth pushes Mick and he begins to fall on the bed but he grabs her as he goes down and they land together with her on top. Beth straddles him. She leans down and kisses him hard. She can feel his hands fisting in her hair. Beth raises herself up. She positions herself over his hard member and slowly starts to lower herself but Mick isn't in the mood for teasing. Before she knows it she's on her back and he's deep inside her. Beth arches up to meet him and matches his movements. It doesn't take long for them to find their rhythm. Mick raises his chin and opens up his throat for her when he feels how close she is to her orgasm. Beth sinks her fangs into his neck and lets his blood flow into her mouth. Mick can feel the emotional tide that takes her away into sensory over load and he follows her sinking his fangs into her shoulder, happily tasting every bit of her love once again.

They lay entwined coming down of the emotional bliss. Mick gives her one of his boyish smiles. He rolls over and lays facing her watching her. She sees the love for her in his eyes and she can hardly breathe. _Nothing feels as good as loving someone and having them love you back. _

Mick dips his head down and kisses her breast. He runs his teeth over her nipple. He looks up at her and smiles. "How about we go take a shower? I'll wash your back."

Beth grins broadly at him. "How could I ever turn down an offer like that?"

Josef sees it's only a couple hours until morning. He's tired and as nice as it's been to see the family, the problems with Beth and the political maneuvering have taken their toll. He tells everyone goodnight and leaves for the guesthouse. He wonders if Beth and Mick want to stay for the last night of partying or if they would like to go home as much as he does. He's walking down the path to the guesthouse when he senses a vampire up ahead. He stops and looks into the dark shadows. He sees him standing along the path.

Josef watches the vamp come out of the shadows. "So, what do you want? I'm not really in the mood for much bullshit at this point."

The man comes closer. Josef studies him looking for the threat of a weapon. He sees the man is walking awkwardly and tries to discern the reason. The stranger gets closer and pulls a weapon out. Josef realizes the awkwardness was in part from hiding a shortsword. He lunges at Josef with the weapon, never uttering a word.

Josef dodges the weapon and studies the man as they fight, looking for weaknesses. He senses that the vampire isn't all that old, maybe a bit older than Mick. He also senses there is something is not quite right about the man's movements they seem a little sluggish. The assassin is not quite as smooth as Josef would expect from an expert and surely if someone were going to send a killer after him they would send someone competent. It doesn't take long for Josef to test the man's ability to see that he could easily kill him but decides he needs to try and find out what's behind this. "Stop. Now." Josef tries the same power on this man he used on Christophe. The vamp hesitates for a split second and renews his attack. Josef gives a mental shrug. _It doesn't work with every vamp._

As Josef continues to stay away from the point of the sword, he tries another tack. "So is this about you wanting my territory or some grievance I don't know about yet? Did I sleep with your sister…. dishonor your master or did I insult your mother? What exactly prompts this attempt on my life?"

The attacker is left-handed and he faints to his right and leads with his left. He does the same move over and over, never deviating beyond the attack. Josef continues to talk to the man trying to get a response and dodging the same way every time. Later he wonders how he's going to explain to Beth that he wasn't being over confident again. Josef doesn't notice the glint in the man's eye as he faints in the opposite direction and flips the sword to his other hand and is waiting as Josef dodges late. The sword cuts a gash along Josef's side.

Mick feels the water cascading over their heads. He starts to lather up the soap. Beth turns to him but whatever she was going to say is lost in her pain as she doubles over.

Mick drops to his knees in front of her. "Beth, are you alright? What's the matter?"

"Josef's in trouble." She blurts out. "Go. I'm fine."

Beth nods and she forcibly disconnects herself from Josef's pain.

Mick sees her face begin to clear "Beth, where is he?" Mick asks

Beth closes her eyes and then points. "That way."

Mick leaves the bathroom and grabs his jeans. Moving at blinding speed he quickly puts them on. He takes off out the French doors in search of Josef.

Josef straightens up "Shit. That's it. No more screwing around." Josef draws on his power and moves quicker than the eye can see. He dodges the sword once again but this time he moves in close to the man and grabs the man by the throat. The vamp drops his sword and tries to free the hands from his neck. As he struggles Josef begins to squeeze.

Mick slows as he comes upon the sight. "I see you have it in hand. What did you say about staying out of trouble?"

Josef snorts. "Not my fault he came after me. I tried to do this the easy way. I would like to know what's behind this but the son of a bitch stuck me so we do it the hard way, at least hard on him." Josef looks at Mick for the first time and notices his wet hair and the fact that he's wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Josef laughs and smirks at Mick "Didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Mick just shakes his head. "No Josef, I always leave a shower with Beth to see what trouble you've gotten yourself into."

Suddenly Josef gets a bad feeling. "How did you….Beth isn't feeling this is she?"

Mick nods. "She felt the pain and pointed in this direction, told me you were in trouble."

"Damn." Josef says in exasperation.

_Beth? Baby are you ok?_

_Yes, I disconnected from your pain as soon as Mick left. Are you healing all right?_

Josef looks at his side. _Yea, I'm good. Nothing a little blood won't cure._

_Mick how are you?_

_I'm fine. Josef had it under control when I got here._

Beth, stay where you are. Josef looks at Mick. Mick is going to come right back to you. If they would take a shot at me someone may come after you.

Mick nods. On my way

_All right_. Beth answers.

Josef glances at his assassin again the man has stopped struggling as Josef has loosened up on his throat just a bit. "Be good and you may come out of this alive." _Although I doubt it._

Vanessa has heard all of this, as Beth is still awfully loud when she talks between Mick and Josef.

Josef I'm on my way. I can probably get more from your prisoner much easier than you can. I can dig deeper, quicker.

Very good idea since he was able to block me anyway. He knows with her telepathic abilities she can reach in and take what she wants from the man's mind whether he wants her to or not.

Vanessa and Frank approach quickly, flanked by several of his security people. The man sees Vanessa and begins to struggle again they watch as his eyes go wild. Vanessa enters his mind but too late she discovers the silver cyanide combo he's biting down on. Josef sees his jaw clamp down hard and the vamp starts to die in Josef hand. Josef lets go and the man drops to the ground. Quickly Vanessa gathers as much information as she can before it dies with him.

Once he's dead Josef looks up at Vanessa. "Get anything?"

"A little. Lets go back up to my office. We'll talk there."

Beth, is Mick with you, are you both safe?

Yes Josef.

Please come to Vanessa's office.

We're on our way

Mick looks at Beth and kisses her gently. "I suppose we should probably get dressed." He says somewhat sourly.

Beth smiles at him. "Yes, I can't very well go up there wearing nothing but a towel." She smiles as she hears Mick growl. "We'll get dressed and get this over with then we can come back and snuggle up in this nice bed."

Beth watches him smile. "Ok."

Frank instructs his people to finger print and then dispose of the body.

Josef turns to Frank. "I'm going to wait and walk up with Beth and Mick. I want to make sure Beth really isn't still in any pain. You and Vanessa go up to the house."

Frank nods and follows Vanessa back to her house.

Mick and Beth spot Josef standing in the shadows of the tree. She moves quickly to give him a hug. "Are you really alright?"

He smiles softly at her concern. "Yes. See it's almost healed and I haven't even had any blood yet. How about you, no pair?"

"No. I'm fine." She looks his side over and sees the red marks that are the only sign left that something had injured him. She lets out a sigh of relief and then scowls at him. "How come you didn't go up to the house and have some blood?"

"I was waiting for you two. I wanted to make sure you are all right. As soon as you stop asking me questions and get moving we'll get up to the house and I'll have something."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Well let's get going. Good grief you're a pain in the ass. You never stay out of trouble."

Josef snorts. "Me? I was just walking down the damn path."

Mick smiles listening to them bicker. Neither of them is very good at worrying for the other. Mick walks up and silently puts his arm around Beth shoulders while she and Josef continue to snipe at one another, as they walk up the path to the main house.

Once they are all in Vanessa's office she posts a guard outside the door.

Vanessa turns to Josef and hands him a glass of blood. Frank continues to pour for everyone as Vanessa talks. "Josef, I want the three of you to go home."

Josef looks at her curiously as he sips the blood. "Vanessa, what did you find?"

She waves her hand in the air. "It's not so much what I found but what I didn't find. Someone had wiped his mind. There were big blanks where memories should have been. I also sensed that he was being controlled to some extent but I couldn't find out by who."

Beth is sitting between Mick and Josef. She leans forward and looks at Vanessa. "Does it take a powerful telepath to do that?" Beth asks

Vanessa smiles gently at Beth and then frowns at Josef. "You would know that if your sire would do as I asked."

"Vanessa this is not the time." Josef snaps at her.

"Yes, it is. I have waited patiently for you to do as I asked and still nothing. If not now, when? Josef, it's for her own good. If you won't do it, I will."

Beth looks rightly confused and Mick realizes this is about Beth being taught by someone other than Josef.

Josef shakes his head. He knows if he doesn't head this off and Vanessa pursues it Beth is going to feel like she's backed in to a corner and dig her heels in and it will take him that much longer to get her to agree. Vanessa is so used to getting her own way that she doesn't realize what will happen. "Vanessa, damn it between the mess with Katrina and Beth barley speaking to me for the last three weeks I haven't exactly had the time to talk to her about it. Let it go. When we get home the three of us will sit down and talk it over."

Beth wants to ask what this is about but something in Josef's manner tells her to sit quietly and hope this blows over. For once she doesn't ask any questions.

"No. I will not." Vanessa turns to Beth. "Beth, you need someone else to teach you, someone who understands your talents and is adapt at teaching you the basics. Josef isn't the one to do this."

Beth shakes her head. "No. I'm fine. I don't need anyone but Josef."

"Beth, listen to me." Vanessa begins.

"NO." Beth didn't mean to sound quite like that but she is just fine with Josef and Vanessa needs to know that.

Josef smiles to himself in grim satisfaction as he sees Beth's eyes harden. He tried to tell Vanessa what would happen. He sits back and nods at Mick who does the same. There is nothing either of them can do at this point.

"Beth, you need to do this" Vanessa again tries to tell her.

Beth sits back on the couch between Josef and Mick she settles in close to Josef and looks at Vanessa. "No." is her only response.

"Damn it Beth." Vanessa exhales "This is important."

Beth shakes her head. "No."

Vanessa looks at Josef. "You will make this happen."

Josef smiles at her and crosses his arms. "No."

And then he laughs at Vanessa's obvious anger and frustration. Beth watches hoping Vanessa doesn't get even madder.

Out of nowhere Vanessa begins to laugh with Josef. "You both are insolent…stubborn…. what am I going to do with you?"

Josef waves his hand at her. "yes, yes….we know all that. Listen, at some point down the road when we get home, Beth and I and Mick will sit down and talk this over. Just the three of us, no one else, and we will see if we can come to some compromise with you." He smiles at Vanessa. "It's the best I can do. I told you not to push it."

Vanessa sighs. "Yes, you did. Alright I guess it will have to do." Vanessa turns back to Beth "Now back to your question. Anyone with a modicum of telepathic ability and some basic instruction" Beth notices the emphasis on the word instruction. "Can wipe a mind, but not everyone can do it well. It takes more power to control someone but even that seemed to be done somewhat poorly. This whole thing was done very crudely. Done correctly by someone who knows what they are doing I would not have been able to detect the blank spots or the control."

"That would explain the vamps movements. He was not really up to this challenge." Josef adds

Beth narrows her eyes at Josef. "Then why was he able to stick you? What in the hell took you so long to get to him?"

Josef kicks himself. "I was trying to get information from him before I had to kill him." Josef turns to Vanessa before Beth can continue. "So were you able to find anything on what this was about or who is behind it?" Josef asks.

"No, just that the man believed that his sister and mother would be killed if he did not do as instructed. He also was given a suggestion, well not suggestion really, more like a command to kill himself the moment he saw me."

Mick listens to all this. "Then this was someone who was trying to cover their tracks because they weren't sure that what they had done to him was enough and that you still might be able to get something from him. Vanessa if he had lived would you have been able to reconstruct his memories?"

She shakes her head sadly. "No, and that's the curious part because it wasn't just blocked it was erased. You can't reconstruct something from nothing." Vanessa turns to Josef. "Go home. As you've shown in the past, you are far safer on in your own territory. Frank will see what he can find out about the man on our end. You and Mick work on your end of things."

Mick and Josef exchange a look and Vanessa suppresses a smile at the way they agree without speaking. "Alright, you've made your point. We'll be out of here in an hour. We can all sleep on the plane."

Frank nods. "A couple of my men and I will drive you to the airport."

Just then the guard opens the door. "Ma'am, Mr. Duvall needs a word, I believe it he has information you will want to hear."

Vanessa nods and the guard moves aside. The group watches as Christophe enters the room. He steps aside and Lance pushes Remi in ahead of him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome and appreciated……**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa nods when she sees Lance push Remi through the door. "Of course." She turns to Lance. "I wondered why you showed up. You don't usually socialize with the peasants." Vanessa says rather dryly. Clearly Lance is not one of her favorites.

Lance shrugs ignoring Vanessa's sarcasm. "Once I discovered Remi was trying to find out what happened to our beloved sister," Lance says this with his own brand of sarcasm. "I started trying to find him and get to him before he did something stupid. Unfortunately I was a little late."

Mick is watching Remi closely. "I remember you……"

Josef nods. "I do too. He was at Coraline's at least twice that I can remember. It was before you and Coraline were married…. before she turned you. I knew he was her sire, but I didn't know that he was her brother."

Mick snorts. "Well, she let me think he was on old lover so she could make me crazy."

Remi stares at Beth and a shiver of fear runs down her spine. She moves closer to Josef.

Slowly Remi turns to Josef "You killed her."

Mick stands up and crosses the room with long strides, before anyone can stop him. He stands nose to nose with Remi. "I killed her and I would do it again."

"You? You could not have killed her. She was you're sire, your wife. Besides, you are too young." Remi sneers at Mick.

"She was an arrogant bitch who deserved what she got. As for being her husband and her being my sire, she killed any feeling I had for her when she started kidnapping children." Mick growls back at Remi.

Clumsily Remi takes a swing at Mick but Mick easily dodges him. Before it can go any farther Lance grabs Remi and holds him tight. Josef and Frank both make a move towards Mick. Mick holds his hand out to stop them and steps back from Lance and Remi.

Remi snarls at Mick. "You did not deserve her." Remi turns towards Beth. "You killed her for this…."

Before Remi can continue his intended insult, Lance slaps him across the back of the head, hard enough to send him spinning across the room where he falls to the floor. "You will have some respect. If you don't, I will teach it to you." Lance tells his brother darkly. "You will not cause the downfall for the entire family."

Mick laughs but there is no humor in the laugh. It's tight and bitter. "You're right. I didn't deserver her. No one did."

Lance looks at Vanessa. "The last thing we need is a war. I told Josef that earlier when my other brother acted like an ass. I mean it. I don't want any problems with you and Josef." He glances at Christophe. "I have enough on my plate at home without this bullshit." Lance once again looks at Vanessa. "I brought him here so you would know that he was the one that sent the killer after Josef. It won't happen again."

Lance smoothly jerks Remi up off the floor and looks at him. He sees Remi has gone inside his head somewhere. He grabs Remi by the scruff of the neck and shakes him like a rag doll. Lance painfully tightens his hold on Remi's neck as he speaks slowly to Remi. "It's alright because there is not going to be any more trouble, correct?"

Anna picks that moment to poke her head in through the open door. "Christophe?"

Remi hears her voice and glances at her. He stops cold. "Cori?"

Anna looks at him curiously. "Remi, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Anna."

Remi tries to shake himself free from Lance who holds on tight. "Cori it's me, Remi."

Christophe gets a cold feeling in his gut. "Remi this isn't Coraline. This is Anna. You remember Anna, don't you?" Christophe motions for her to come closer. "Remi look at her closely. She's not Coraline she just has the same kind of dark hair. Coraline is dead." Lance holds on tight afraid of what Remi might do to the fragile human if he gets loose.

Remi looks closely at Anna's face. He gently runs a finger along her cheek and then nods "Ok….Anna…not Coraline."

Christophe hears Josef swear under his breath and he agrees whole-heartedly.

Remi turns and stares at Mick almost as if he's in a trance. "You killed my Cori…..You were her husband…..she loved you….she turned you…..and you killed her."

Josef moves quickly to stand between Remi and Mick. He stares hard at Remi. "You know who I am?"

Remi shakes himself trying to focus. He feels the pain from Lance's grip on his neck. It helps him focus on Josef's face.

Josef sees recognition in Remi's eyes as he nods at Josef. "Yes….Kostan"

Josef lets out a low menacing growl. "You so much as breathe on Beth or Mick and I kill you so fast you won't know what hit you." Josef looks at Lance. "He is your responsibility. Either lock him up or kill him but know this, if he hurts any of us, he is not the only one that will end up dead. When I get done here won't be enough of your family left to mop up."

Lance listens to Josef and knows he means every word. Lance pulls Remi back and looks his brother in the eyes. "There will be no trouble, now or ever."

Remi nods slowly trying to concentrate on what Lance is saying.

"Say it." Lance commands

Josef watches as Remi pulls the words from somewhere inside himself. In a halting voice he responds to Lance's demand. "No trouble now or ever."

Lance turns to Christophe "Take him in the other room and get him a drink. I'll be right there as soon as I have a word with Josef. Do not under any circumstances loose him or I'll drag your ass all over the countryside until I find him again."

They all watch as Christophe takes his brother by the arm and steers him out of the room.

Frank motions for the guard at the door. "Put someone on them. Don't loose sight of them until they are off the property."

The guard nods and relays the orders.

Anna begins to follow and Josef stops her. "No, not now. The idea of Remi thinking you are Coraline chills me to the bone. You can talk to Christophe once Lance gets Remi the hell out of here."

Lance nods. "I agree. It might encourage his delusion. "

Josef motions for her to sit and she does as Josef requests.

Lance turns again to Josef. "I'm taking him back to France tonight. Father won't allow me to kill him. I will have someone guard him twenty-four hours a day to watch and make sure he can't get away and pull anything like this again. He's never been all that stable. Since he found out Coraline is dead he's been worse. I tried to make him think she was killed in a freak accident but he wouldn't believe it."

Josef nods. "If he's any kind of threat to us I want to hear about it right away."

Lance nods. "Agree." He turns to Vanessa. "We're good?"

She nods. "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Mick sits at his desk in his office at home trying to get some of his paperwork done but his anger at Josef keep intruding into his thoughts making it hard for him to concentrate. Mick looks up as Josef and Beth come through the door. They sit across from him. Beth sighs. "Remember what you promised me? No holding things in. You're mad about something and I want to know what it is. What is going on with you?"

Mick puts down his pen and looks at Josef. "I did a little research and found out some things about Anna. You should have told Beth, you should have given her the option."

Josef looks at Beth and sees her confusion. "Anna is two hundred years old." He explains.

Beth lets out a small gasp. "How can that be? She's human, at least she smells human and she has a heartbeat."

"She's drinking vamp blood." Mick states flatly. He sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, waiting for an explanation from Josef.

Josef smiles at Mick. "Got tired of waiting for an answer?"

Mick smiles grimly. "I knew some day you'd get around to it but…… like I said I did a little research."

Beth looks at Mick and realizes what he's really mad about and suddenly she matches his anger in every way. She stands up and looks at Mick. "You son of a bitch." She heads for the door.

Josef puts his hand up to stop Mick and he moves quickly to stand in front of Beth. "Come on baby. You asked him what was wrong. You owe it to him to hear him out and then you can get mad."

Beth nods curtly at him and goes back to the couch. She stare daggers at Mick and growls. "You never wanted me to be turned. You're just mad because you think Josef knew a way I could live a long time and stay human. After all this time you're still hanging on to all that old baggage. You still wish I was human." Beth stands up and braces both her hands on the desk and leans across and looks down at Mick. "Get the hell over it and move on."

He slumps in the chair. "I did….I really have. I mean that. I just hate it when we learn things from Josef in bits and pieces here and there. It's not that I wish you were still human. It's more that I wish Josef had given you all the information so you would have a real choice at the time. You know, full disclosure. I can't help but remember that he was in love with you and he always thought you would make a great addition to the tribe. Sort of makes me feel like he left that part out so you only had the option he wanted you to pick."

Josef looks at Mick and shakes his head in disgusted. "If you were going to do research, the least you could have done was be thorough if you're going to accuse me of withholding information for my own agenda. Listen to me, less than thirty percent of the women that live like Anna does, manage to live through the first stages of the transformation. Would you have taken a less than thirty percent chance of Beth living through the transition when odds were ninety five percent or better that she would turn into a vamp just fine?"

Mick sighs. He should have known. "Less than thirty percent?" he asks sheepishly

Josef nod. "Yes, not very good odds if you ask me."

Mick lets out a sigh. "No I wouldn't have wanted that. I'm sorry. You were right. I still don't understand though why you don't tell us things until you have to. Katrina for instance."

Josef shakes his head. "You know why I didn't tell you about Katrina. That's just crazy. You would not have wanted to know about the Russian wolves and your connection to them until you had to. Not only that but I promised Vanessa I would keep quiet."

Mick sees from the look on Beth's face that she's still mad at him. He stands up from the desk and moves across and sits on the other end of the couch. He looks at Beth beseeching her with his eyes to forgive him. She sighs and moves across the couch and snuggles up next to him. She lightly punches his arm. "I'm still mad at you but you're forgiven."

Mick kisses the top of her head. "Thank you." He sighs and looks at Josef. "Keep going. As you point out I didn't get all the information."

Josef thinks for a minute. "As I was saying, Anna is two hundred years old. She is one of just a few women that is at the highest tier of freshie. She's the kind of donor only the very richest or the very luckiest get to taste. The French who discovered this process call women like her a Vampire's Calice, a Vampire's Chalice. She is the purest of the pure when it comes to blood, one of the finest sources you can ever drink from."

Beth looks confused "Other than her age, what makes her any different than any of the others?"

Josef smiles. "Well, for one thing she's pre-antibiotics…Anna's blood is as pure as possible in this day and age. She's never had an inoculation; she's never been exposed to any type of scientific modification of her food or her body. The only thing she can't do anything about that taints her blood is the oxygen she takes in. The pollution man creates has altered her blood chemistry a tiny bit over the years. Fifty years ago she tasted a little different than she did a hundred years earlier than that."

Josef glances at Beth and still sees confusion "What don't you understand?"

"If she's drinking vampire blood to stay alive then doesn't that taint the taste of her blood?" Beth asks

"No, and here's where the less than thirty percent of women who try this survive. By the way it only works with women and only women who have AB negative blood. In the beginning when she first started drinking vampire blood she had to do it every couple of weeks and in very large quantities. It's very hard on the human body until it adapts. In the beginning so much vampire blood has to be ingested that it can kill a human. Once the blood is ingested it brings the body temperature up very high. It causes a raging fever that few recover from. While that is happening it does two things; it burns the taste of the vamp blood out of their bodies and alters the body chemistry rejuvenate the cells in their bodies. She'll never catch a cold; she'll never be susceptible to any of man's diseases. It's what makes it possible for her to be two hundred years old. Over time Anna has gotten to the point where she only has to drink blood every six months or so, in less and less quantities and the rebound fever is less of a problem."

"How long will she live?" Mick asks

Josef shrugs. "It's hard to say. She's the oldest human I know, but there maybe others that are older. Vanessa would probably know better but I do."

Josef watches Beth and sees her turning things over in her mind. He recognizes the hesitant look on her face and before she can ask he knows what she's wondering. "Yes, she is still a virgin. Not all of the women who do this go that route because so many vampires like to mix their blood with sex but that is the case with Anna."

Beth shakes her head and smiles at her two lovers. "I don't care how much she's getting paid it wouldn't be worth it."

Mick smiles down at her and hugs her.

Josef smirks at her. "Yes, but you're a lustful little thing."

Beth laughs and winks at him. "And don't you forget it."

Josef's smile fades as he glances at Mick "and as for telling you things like this, if you spent more time with our own kind you would learn things on your own. I can excuse Beth for still hanging out with humans to some extent, she's still making the transition but you've been a vamp long enough that you should be socializing with other vampires, besides me and Beth. Hell, you've been a vampire longer than you were human."

"I talk to other vamps. I talk to Victoria all the time." Mick says defensively.

Josef snorts. "I'm sure. Mostly over dead rogues that you've just killed and she's cleaning up. That's not socializing. When we were in New York how many vamps, other than the women that were hitting on you," Josef suppresses a grin when he hears a low growl from Beth. "did you talk to on your own? Oh, and not counting Vanessa, Frank or any of my sisters."

Mick hears Beth growl and decides he won't mention the third category, Josef's sisters who were hitting on him.

Mick shrugs. Josef notices he doesn't look at him. "Not one?"

Mick shrugs again. "Maybe a few, I don't know."

"This has to stop. I know that you have gotten better, you're on tap and you've stopped brooding but it's time you started getting to know your own people. You know, Coraline aside, we're not so bad."

Mick sighs. He knows Josef is right. "I'll try."

Josef looks at Mick. "The other thing is we need to get the Friday night poker game going again. We always had fun and you spent more time with vamps that way. We'll play somewhere other than my office though. If someone is going to try and blow me up I need them to work harder at it."

Beth sits up. "I want to play."

Josef rolls his eyes. "Ah….no…and yes it's pure sexism, plain and simple. This is boys night out."

For a minute Beth starts to get mad and then to Mick's chagrin he can see an idea forming behind her eyes and he knows without a doubt that she's found a way to get even. "All right." She agrees.

Josef looks dubious. "Just stay out of trouble."

Beth laughs and smirks at him. "We'll see."

"One more thing you should know. Even if the odds of Beth living like Anna does had been equal to turning her I would never have contemplated it." He shakes his head. "Vanessa hates the practice enough that I would never do it to anyone no matter the circumstances. If I had done that to Beth Vanessa would have disowned me on the spot. She's been trying to get Anna to let her turn her since they met two hundred years ago."

"And what is the deal with Anna and Christophe having a contract?" Mick asks

"Anna has it set up so she will sign a contract with a vamp for a certain amount of time for a price. They provide her with everything she needs and they can drink from her at her discretion. No one wants to endanger her well being so they listen when she says no. She's too valuable a commodity for anyone to get greedy and hurt her. As you have found, it's very easy to like Anna and she has a lot of powerful friends, myself included who would be very unhappy to hear that someone has gone to far and hurt her."

Beth smiles at him slyly. "Is that why she was living with you in New York, did you have her under contract?"

Josef laughs. "No and that is another reason Christophe and some of the others dislike me. Over the years when Anna is between contracts and needs refuge, I've given her a place to stay whether I fed from her or not. She's a friend and I've never had her under contract but I have tasted her a time or two." Josef pauses "I hope you two don't mind but I told her the offer of a place to stay was still open even though my living arrangements have changed."

Beth smiles at him. "She's very nice. I'd love to have her stay with us."

Mick nods. "Not a problem."

Beth looks confused. "If Anna does so well with it, why does Vanessa hate the practice so much?"

"It's a long story but lets just say that it hasn't always been as respected, the way it is now. In the past there were a lot of women terribly abused by the people, mostly men around them. Even talking about the practice makes Vanessa a little crazy. It's also the reason there maybe older donors out there that I don't know about. They could easily be imprisoned with no one to give them protection like I and some of the others do for Anna." Josef shakes his head. "Yet another reason among many, that Vanessa isn't all that crazy about most men."

Mick smiles "She likes me."

Beth giggles. "Yea, but what's not to like? You're very likeable, a big pussycat."

Mick smiles at her "Yea, whatever."

Beth sighs. "Now that you mention Vanessa there is something we told her we would do when we got back. It's been a week. I think we better at least talk about it. I don't like the idea of her being mad."

Josef shrugs. "I hate to admit it but she's probably right about this, but whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'll try and make her back off if you want."

Mick snorts. "Good luck with that. My impression is that Vanessa doesn't back off very well when she wants something to happen."

Josef smiles "Good point, but I can insulate Beth from her and take the brunt of her anger until she gets fed up enough and comes out here." Josef smiles at Beth. "It would be better if we met her half way, or maybe gave it a trial run. Something else to think about is that there are problems like your nightmares that I just don't know about. Someone who has the same abilities would be able to warn you about stuff like that before it becomes a problem."

Josef suggesting that he can insulate her from Vanessa and take the brunt of her anger makes Beth feel guilty. She can do that to him. She doesn't want them at odds because of her. "Alright, lets give it a trial run. I take it she has someone in mind?"

Josef nods. "I'll talk to her and ask her who it is and something can be set up. See if this person wants to come to the house or what." Josef glances at Mick. "Any thoughts?"

"I think one or both of us should be here for the first couple of sessions. I know this is someone Vanessa trusts but I'd feel better if you and I got a read on this person."

Josef nods. "That shouldn't be a problem." He looks at Beth. "How's that sound?"

"All right." Beth tells him reluctantly.

Josef can see she's agreeing to this under protest. This person better be good at making a case for Beth co-operating or it won't last.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always appreciated and welcome……**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank scowls at Vanessa. "Do you really think Hank is the right one to teach Beth? Sending a male vampire into that group might not be the wisest move, let alone one that has issues with Josef."

Vanessa thinks about it for a moment and slowly nods. "Yes, I still think he's a good fit. This problem with Josef and Hank has gone on long enough. It's time for them to make peace. As for Beth, some people are more comfortable with men, some with women. Beth is more comfortable with men. She has some women friends but her closest allies are men. She's used to taking direction from them and butting heads with them. I think because her mother raised her alone she may be more respectful and docile with a woman but that's not what she needs. She needs someone to challenger her, not have her sit passively by and say yes ma'am."

Frank looks at her curiously, wondering how she's going to manage this. "How are you going to get Hank and Josef to agree? Once they talk on the phone that will be the end of it."

Vanessa laughs. "That's why I'm going to set it up and give both of them as little information as possible. Once Hank knows how much potential Beth has he will agree and I have a hunch Josef won't be as against this as you might imagine. Both of them have grown past their rivalry."

Hank thinks back to when Vanessa called him a few hours ago and told him she had a young telepath for him to teach. He readily agreed when Vanessa told him she thought the person had great potential. Vanessa told him that the person was a young woman who had only been a vampire for five years. Vanessa gave him an address in the hills above Los Angeles and told him the young woman's name is Beth. She refused any more information when he tried to press her. She said she wanted him to assess the situation for himself. _He should have known something was up._ Hank scowls at the memory as he stands in the doorway looking at Robert who is equally stunned. They both recover rather quickly. "You better let me in. This is as good as done whether Josef and I like it or not. I already told Vanessa I would do it even though she obviously didn't give me all the pertinent information."

Robert nods at the mention of Vanessa's name. "If this what she set up there is a reason for it. Come in and follow me. They are waiting on the patio garden for you."

Hank stops Robert. "I need some information before we go out there. At least tell me what I'm walking into."

Robert shakes his head. "No. If Vanessa didn't tell you anything there is a reason for it." Robert snorts. "I know she didn't tell Josef anything. Follow me."

Hank shakes his head and follows Robert out to the patio. Sitting at the table having a drink he sees Josef whose head snaps up as soon as he senses Hank in the doorway. Mick and Beth both bristle at the same time in response to Josef's reaction.

This is what Vanessa wanted him to see first hand. The only person in the immediate area he can read is Robert. Not only are these three joined telepathically, they are all blank walls to him. He knew he couldn't read Josef but neither of the other two can be read either. "Absolutely amazing that Vanessa would pull this shit."

Robert clears his throat. "She apparently thought it was time you two made peace."

Josef takes a deep breath and settles down. Hank notices that both his companions do the same. He wonders if they even realize how connected they are….unless…..he snorts at the idea of Josef sharing anything. He's tempted to make a crack about Josef still stealing other men's women but decides he might just be biting off more than he can chew.

Hank walks to the table. "Josef you and I have to talk…alone."

Beth watches Hank closely. Dressed in worn blue jeans, a black shirt and shit kickers he's the opposite of Josef's meticulous attire. He's got a messy shock of blond hair and deep blue eyes. Beth starts to check the rest of him out and she hears a low growl from behind her and decides maybe Mick is trying to tell her something. She smiles to herself. Beth starts to wonder if she can read him. She gives it a try but she can tell he's blocking her out.

Hank snaps around and grins at her when he feels her trying to get into his mind. "Nice try. If Josef and I can talk for a minute, maybe some day you can get learn to get through my shields." He turns back to Josef. "Well?"

Josef nods as he stands up. He turns to Mick and Beth "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Hank follows Josef to his study. Josef closes the door behind him and faces Hank. "I'm sorry and I should have said that a hundred and fifty years ago."

Hank looks at him suspiciously. "Where's Josef? What have you done with that arrogant bastard that I know so well?"

Josef laughs. "Oh, he's still here but on this point I do owe you an apology." Josef walks around the desk and glances at Hank. "You ever run into Tessa again?"

Hank runs his hand through his hair. "Now and then but even after all this time….." He shrugs.

"Yea, sorry about that." Josef glances at Hank. "If it's any consolation she left me a month later."

Hank settles in the chair. "One thing about being a vamp, it's hard to hold a grudge forever. I think a hundred and fifty years is probably long enough."

Josef smiles. "Good. Apparently Vanessa wants you to teach Beth and we all know how much Vanessa likes to get her own way."

Hank rolls his eyes. "That's an understatement. So, tell me about them. I'm not sure what surprised me more, seeing you or seeing three blank walls in front of me."

Josef smiles and gives Hank the short version of life with Beth and Mick.

Hank laughs. "You have changed. I can't imagine any scenario that involves you sharing a woman you wanted and my guess is you must want this one badly."

"Morning, noon and night." Josef says with a smile.

The two men move back to the patio where they left a confused Mick and Beth.

Josef turns to them. "Beth, Mick, this is Hank. He is a protégé of Vanessa's. She sent him to teach you." Josef walks around Hank smirking. "Apparently these days he's playing cowboy of the southwest or something instead of Baron Heinrich the way he was the last time we met."

Hank rolls his eyes. "Give me a break. I'm dating a female stunt coordinator at Warner Brothers. The woman's too hard on the threads to let her see my Armani's."

Josef laughs. "Does she know what you are?"

"Well, lets see, does she know I'm a vampire, or that I'm a telepath?"

Josef laughs. "I take it that's a no."

"You've got that right. Although this woman is crazy enough to want to be one of us and she'd be good at it." Beth hears the note of pride in his voice.

"Are you going to turn her?" Beth asks

Hank shrugs. "Probably not if I have to think about it. At least not the way things are now. I like her but the whole sire thing is a little more responsibility than I'm in the mood for at the moment."

Josef smirks at Hank. "Speaking of which, did I mention that I turned Beth and I take my responsibility in that area seriously so you better be as good as Vanessa always says you are."

"Oh, I am." Hank smiles with confidence "It's the one thing I'm very good at. So are we all set?"

Beth glances at Josef _Are you sure?_

_Yes, baby, he's one of the good guys. Our differences were my fault and we've worked them out._

_Do you trust him?_ Beth asks with some apprehension

_I wouldn't let him near you if I didn't._

Mick listens in and watches Hank closely.

_Mick?_

Josef, are you sure one of us isn't going to have to tear him in half by the time this is over?

_Mick he won't over step his bounds. It will be all right._

Hank looks at the trio in exasperation. "I may not be able to read you three but I can read body language. Didn't anyone teach you three it's impolite to talk about someone when they are standing right in front of you?"

Josef laughs. "When was the last time you were in a room with anyone besides me and Vanessa that you couldn't read?"

"Never. That's what is so frustrating. I'm not use to this at all." Hank says, clearly irritated. "I am curious about a few things though. Josef, can you and Mick hear each other when Beth isn't part of the conversation? Mick do you have some of this ability as well?"

Mick shakes his head. "No, I'm not telepathic and we can only do this when Beth is in on the conversation."

_Josef, do you think I should tell him what I can do?_

_It's up to you. It might help him understand how she can make it so we can communicate like we do._

Mick continues. "I have the ability to see the past and some times the future."

Mick watches as Hank is brought up short. He looks questioningly at Mick. "You know, Vanessa and I both believe that the ability you have is much rarer than what Beth and I can do. It's hard to be absolutely sure because it's passive so people who can do it don't have to tell anyone they can do it. It's much easier to hide. Telepathy among Vampires and the general population of humans is much more prevalent than what you or even what Josef can do."

Josef laughs at that. "Telepaths just like to show off more."

Beth smiles. "I used to be only able to talk to one of them at a time but I figured out how to make it so they could hear each other. There have been times where it's come in very handy."

Hank nods thoughtfully. "It will be interesting to see if you can make the same kinds of connections with vamps that don't have their own abilities. Alright, unless someone has an objection, I'll come and spend two hours with you twice a week."

_Mick_? Josef can see the hesitation in Mick's eyes

Mick shrugs _Just being territorial_

Hank watches them. "You're doing it again. Look if this is going to work I have to know what's going on. The dynamic you three have is unique and it's going to play into how well this goes."

"Meaning?" Mick asks.

Hank turns to Mick "Meaning if you don't trust me she won't. Even I can see it's got to be all three of you or none at all. I may not be able to read your mind but I can still tell that you have reservation. Why?"

Beth smiles and looks over her shoulder at Mick. _I love you and Josef and nobody is going to come between us. _

_I know. It's ok. If Josef trust him it's fine._

Mick looks at Hank and nods. "Ok, but just the same. You get out of line I'll rip you in half."

Hank smiles "No problem."

Josef glances at Beth and then Hank. "How about two hours on Tuesdays and Fridays?"

Beth snorts. "Not so fast buster. Isn't Friday night the night you and Mick are going to go play poker?"

Mick laughs at Josef's attempt to keep Beth busy while they play poker.

"Yes, Friday night is the night we're going to play poker but that doesn't mean…."

He doesn't get any farther before she slowly shakes her head back and forth. "Nope. I have plans that night. Besides, I think Hank and I need to discuss what nights we both have clear."

"I was just trying to help." Josef does his best to try and sound offended.

"Riiiiggghhhttt. Beth replies, her arms crossed over her chest.

Hank stands back watching the three of them silently laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef walks into kitchen to find Robert making a list of food and supplies for the girls. "Have you seen Beth?" Josef asks him.

Robert shakes his head. "No. Actually I think she's already gone. I didn't see her car in the driveway when I was out there a little bit ago."

Josef scowls and punches in her cell number

"Beth?"

"Yes, Josef?"

"Where are you?" Josef realizes he can hear a car.

"Out."

"Beth?"She hears him growl.

Josef looks up as Mick walks into the room. "Beth, listen to me, for safety sake I want to know what you've got in that wicked mind of yours."

"First I'm going shopping. After that who knows?" She tells him crisply.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Beth smiles to herself. "Nope. Josef don't worry. I'm just going to do some people er vamp watching. I'll stay out of trouble. You guys go play poker, have fun. I'll be fine."

Josef looks at the dead line and scowls. He looks up at Mick's smug face. "Why are you looking so pleased with yourself?"

Mick smiles. "I tagged her car. It won't be hard to tell where she's at."

Josef breaks out into a smile and visibly relaxes. "Great idea."

"Lets go into my office. The new equipment can be tracked through a hand held mobile unit or on my desktop computer. It uses google maps to show the trace chip." Josef nods and follows Mick.

In a couple of clicks Mick has the tracker up on the screen. He frowns at Josef. "It shows her car is still here on the property."

They both walk out and sure enough Robert was right, her car is nowhere to be seen. They walk down to the garage. Jack looks up as they walk through the door. "Hey boss."

"Jack….." Beth's car is over the pit and the oil seems to be draining out of it. "If Beth's car is here, what is she driving?"

Jack hears the tone of Josef's voice and hopes like hell he's not in trouble again. "She took the black Porsche. She said her car needed the oil changed. You never said she couldn't drive what she wanted except of course for the Ferrari's."

Josef flips his phone out again. Beth looks down and sees its Josef again. She answers the phone laughing. "Tell Mick, nice try." And she hangs up.

Josef is looking at the dead phone in his hand. He glances up at Mick. "She said to tell you nice try." He smirks at Mick. "You know, Ryder could trace the Porsche."

Mick shrugs. "Look, I don't know about you but I'm going to go play poker tonight like we intended and have a good time. Josef let her win this one. She's smart. If she gets in a jam she knows how to call us. Hell, she connected with both of us from New York and I know she won't leave L.A. You know, it's been five years, you can't control her forever."

Josef scowls at him. "I suppose it's time to let go a little. I love her but damn being her sire is a pain in the ass. Some times I don't know whether to kiss her or turn her over my knee."

Beth walks through the front door at Jenny's. Funny she's never been here alone but the doorman never even twitched when she walked past him. She looks around wondering what she's doing here. It's kind of dumb really. It's not like she's going to hook up with some other vampire.

From across the room Jenny sees her hesitation and moves across to greet her. "Hey Beth, did you come to check on Mick and Josef?"

Beth looks at her surprised. "They're here, their playing poker here?"

"Sure. Josef doesn't figure anyone is crazy enough to make a try for him with the place always full of vamps. The only humans allowed inside are freshies and they wouldn't be here if I didn't trust them. Besides he promised me he would sooner or later when we made the deal for him to take over Henry's contract."

Beth laughs. "That is so funny. I really had no idea this was where they decided to play. I was so mad because they wouldn't let me play that I didn't even ask."

Jenny guides Beth to the bar and they sit down together. She waves at the bartender and they both order something to drink. Jenny watches Beth somewhat warily and decides she just needs to be blunt. "Beth, you know, I don't want to butt in or upset you but I don't need trouble with Josef and Mick. If you came in here to get into trouble…. to get even with them….. well first off, I don't think there is a vamp in this place that is stupid enough to help you, nobody wants to be on Josef or Mick's bad side. If there is anybody that stupid I don't need trouble in my place."

Beth waves at her dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I just didn't know where else to go. I thought I'd sit in the corner and watch everyone. I didn't want to stay home alone so I just thought I'd have a drink and kill some time. Believe me I have a life most any woman would kill for, I'm not going to screw it up."

Jenny pats her hand. "Good girl. Having them in here every week playing cards would be good for business, not that it's bad but having Mick and Josef around always perks things up."

Kurt turns up the corner of his hole card up and tries to decide if he feels lucky enough to try and draw to an inside straight. He thinks about how his luck is running so far and throws his cards in. "I'm out. Mick it's up to you."

Mick watches Josef for a moment trying to decide whether or not he is bluffing. He decided he is. "I'm staying." He throws some money into the pot.

Around the table it continues. Josef turns to Mick. "Seems it's just you and me. What do you have?" Josef flips his cards over to show a pair of queens.

Mick smiles broadly at him and turns over four tens. Mick pulls the money towards him. Josef gets up. "I'm going to get a drink." He moves across to the sideboard. He's lost several hands tonight. His concentration is just a bit off. He knows Mick is right and it's time to stop being so over protective but he'd feel better if he knew where Beth is."

Kurt looks at Mick. "Where is Beth tonight?"

Neither Josef or Mick looks up. "She's around somewhere." Mick replies.

Mick's head snaps up when he hears Guillermo snicker. Mick looks at him ruefully.

Guillermo holds up his hand trying not to laugh. "If I know Beth, she got mad because you wouldn't let her play and neither of you has any idea where she is."

Mick rolls his eyes. "That about covers it."

Josef snorts. "She wouldn't tell us."

Guillermo looks at Mick. "And you thought that woman was a handful when she was human."

"You have no idea. I tried to tag her car but she took one of Josef's Porsches instead." Mick grouses. It's hard to stay mad at her for outsmarting him.

Beth looks at Jenny with a slight smile on her face. "So their upstairs playing poker……" Beth laughs. "I guess it's time to let them off the hook and tell them where I am."

Jenny nods and watches with interest as Beth's eyes close for a moment as she concentrates.

_Mick, Josef?_

_Yes? Where are you? You're not in trouble are you? _They answer almost in concert.

Beth hears their worry in her mind and feels bad about it. _No, I'm fine. Actually I came into have a drink and watch the people. Jenny just told me your upstairs playing poker._

_You're here? _Mick asks her

_Yes. I won't stay long. Don't want to spoil your fun. I just thought I would let you know I was all right_.

You don't have to leave. It's not a big deal. Have a drink and watch the vamps. Just don't go near anyone I'm going to have to kill. Josef adds.

Beth smiles. Maybe for a while, I'll let you know when I leave.

Josef and Mick glance at each other. Guillermo watches them visibly relax and looks at them questioningly.

"Beth is downstairs." Mick answers his silent question.

Guillermo's eyes get big. "Wow. Now that's a connection."

Mick nods silently.

Beth moves to a corner booth with her drink. She looks up as Victoria sits down in the booth across from her. "Beth."

Beth scowls at her. "Victoria. Haven't seen you in a long time."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Victoria asks

Beth turns and looks at her. "Look if you have a problem with me, I'd appreciate it if you'd come to me instead of badmouthing me to Mick."

Victoria shrugs. "Yea, bad move on my part. I should have told you what I thought." She smiles ruefully at Beth. "Boy did I get an earful from Mick and Josef."

Beth smiles. "Look, I owe you a lot for helping Mick free Josef when he wrecked his car in the desert. So, I'm going to let it go. Mick and Josef think a lot of you so let's just start over."

Victoria nods. "I'd like that. What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Killing time. Josef and Mick are upstairs playing cards. Thought I'd watch the crowd for a while and then go home."

"Hey why don't you come over and sit with me and some of my friends. It will be fun. They're nice people, you'll like them."

Beth smiles. "I'd like that."

Beth relay's her intentions to Mick and Josef and goes off with Victoria.

Mick looks at Josef. "That worked out nicely."

Josef smiles and nods "It certainly did. Let's hope they become friends. I'd be a lot less worried about Beth if she was with someone who could kick ass like Victoria."

Mick nods in agreement. "Maybe we could go down later and join them. I wouldn't mind a dance or two with Beth."

"Yea but first I want a chance to get some of my money back." Josef looks at Kurt. "Deal. "

He nods and opens up the hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Kind of a poofy chapter but hopefully with consequences for later…..**

**Comments and Reviews always welcome…….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Two months later.**_

Christophe pops the lid on his freezer as he sits up. All his senses are on high alert trying to figure out what woke him. He reaches out to the area around him and finds no danger, no threat of pain. He reaches out farther across the ocean to his father and brothers and suddenly the feeling of danger is all around him once again. He doesn't know how long he sat there but as suddenly as the feeling of danger came to him it disappears and for the first time since he'd been turned he feels a sense of peace. He knows in his gut what has finally happened. Their father is dead. He has made one to many enemies and either Lance has taken the final step to preserve himself and the rest of the family or someone else has. Christophe sighs _maybe peace is finally upon us_. He decides to give his brothers a couple hours to get organized and then he will call Paris and speak to his brother Jean-Paul and find out what has happened.

He gets up out of the freezer and gets dressed. He won't get any more sleep today. He lightly walks down the stairs. He feels for all the world like a great weight of dread has been lifted from his shoulders. He pours himself a drink and sits down to wait. The sense of fear of what tomorrow will hold, of what new terrible thing their father will do to him or someone he cares for is gone. Two hours pass quickly and he picks up the phone to call Jean-Paul.

"He's dead." Christophe states flatly when he hears his brother answer.

Jean-Paul looks at sky. He also feels the same sense of calm. "It is a testament to father's temperament that you felt the relief of his passing an ocean away."

Christophe snorts. "Yes, isn't it though. What happened?"

Jean-Paul smiles into the phone. "You haven't been home in a long time. The new captain of the guard is a woman."

Christophe laughs lightly. "How forward thinking of father. Really a woman?" The captain of the guard had always been a human male so they could guard the family during the day when they were most vulnerable but never before has there been a woman in charge.

Jean-Paul nods into the phone. "Yes, but don't mistake that for a weakness. This one is smart, tough, very beautiful and hand picked by Lance."

Christophe thinks it through for a moment. "So Lance challenged the old bastard and because the captain of the guard was loyal to Lance and not to father no one stepped in and Lance was able to kill him."

Jean-Paul smiles. "Yes, that is pretty much all of it. Father produced a killer and he finally turned on him. I just wish it hadn't taken all these centuries for it to happen."

Christophe knows that he will be forever indebted to Lance for freeing all of them. "How is Lance? Is he going to be able to hold off the sharks that must be circling?"

"He is well but it will take all of us to consolidate the power base and make sure that no one gets any stupid ideas. Once we show a united front it should settle down nicely. As for killing father it turned out to be relatively easy once Lance didn't have to worry about interference. Father had become lazy and had lost his edge. He depended on others to do his killing….Lance for instance. Even with all that power he was no match for Lance who is like the sharp edge of a sword. Lance may have less power than father, but he knows how to use every ounce of what he has to the fullest."

Christophe sighs into the phone. "What about the woman? Did Lance leave her alive? She sounds dangerous and even though she did Lance's bidding it isn't like him to leave anyone like that close at hand."

Jean-Paul laughs. "I don't think he could kill her if he wanted to. He has found his mate. I have never seen Lance besotted with love before and truth be known it's a little creepy."

Christophe is dumbfounded. "Lance….in love…Does she feel the same? Is he going to turn her?"

Jean-Paul snorts. "Yes, every sense I have is convinced she is of the same mind."

"You didn't answer my question. Will he turn her?" It was a very important distinction in their world. If Lance loves her enough to turn her it makes things much neater.

Quietly Jean-Paul answers. "You don't turn a werewolf. Of course it can be done, but it's not a great idea."

"A werewolf? Lance has fallen in love with a werewolf?" Christophe laughs, "I guess it makes sense. A human would never be tough enough to contend with him. Maybe she will temper some of his more unpleasant tendencies." Christophe thinks of the only other woman unlucky enough to be apart of the family for very long. "I wish Coraline had lived to see this day. It may have made a difference."

Jean-Paul snorts "Somehow I think the damage to Coraline was complete even before she was turned and that just made it worse. It's no wonder her husband killed her. If I know Coraline the poor bastard probably never had any choice. Coraline could drive a saint to madness."

Wishing to get away from the unpleasant memories of what happened to Coraline, Christophe changes the subject. "Do you think I should come home?"

"Unfortunately with all the good news I have some bad news as well and a more important task for you. Since Lance can't leave and you are the only other one of us that has been to America in the last hundred years, he says that this must fall to your shoulders."

"What does he need me to do?" Christophe sighs. "What is the bad news?"

"In all the confusion that followed fathers death no one thought to look in on Remi. I'm afraid he killed his guard and slipped away. Lance wants you to find him. He said for you to contact Quentin for help since the good doctor has been trying to shrink Remi's head for so long. He may have some insight on where Remi would go and what he may be up to."

"Damn it! Do you know if Lance has called Vanessa or Josef?" Christophe growls into the phone.

"I doubt it. He's been occupied as you can imagine. I've never met this clan. Is it really as dire as it sounds? Can they really harm all of us?" Jean-Paul sniffs "After all they live in the colonies."

Christophe lets out a bitter laugh. "Don't be a snobbish fool. Vanessa is by far the oldest vampire I have ever met. She is a powerful telepath. Her paramour is six hundred years old and he worked as a killer and collector for The Order…. Josef, her son is ruthless and older than any of us. So, yes, they are formidable. If Remi hurts Josef's family the six of us will never be enough to contain them and Josef has made it perfectly clear he holds us responsible for Remi's actions." Christophe has a sick feeling as Anna's face flutters through his mind. "There is another problem. Remi may be fixating on Anna and she is also under Josef's protection in addition to several other of the older vamps." _And myself._

Jean-Paul hears the pain in Christophe's voice. "You still have a thing for her don't you?"

"Yes, for all the good it's ever done me." The bitterness in his tone is unmistakable. He controls Anna's contract as often as she allows. He would have made it permanent long ago if he could have, even if she never changed her ways and took him as her lover. To just know that he would be the only one to care for her would be enough. He has always been careful that no one knows of his desire except for Jean-Paul, so Anna would not be in any danger from his father. He can just imagine him using her to make Christophe more agreeable.

"Well, you better pull yourself together. No one from here can come help you. We have our hands full so you will have to find Remi before he can hurt anyone."

"Can you at least put people at the airports and see if you can keep Remi in France?" Christophe knows it's probably futile but if they could get lucky and stop him before he left France it would make things so much easier.

"I've done that but you know Remi, for someone who's half crazy he has an very canny mind when it comes to escaping the family. He's been doing it a very long time." Christophe can hear the envy in Jean-Paul's words.

With fear for Anna in his mind he decides he must get down to business. "Alright, I must make some phone calls to start with and then I will try and find our brother before he does what father could not, and gets us all killed."

Christophe hangs up and immediately calls Anna. He gets her voice mail. "Call me. It's an emergency. You must get a bodyguard or come stay with me, or even Josef. Remi is loose and I'm afraid he will come after you." It kills him to suggest she stay with Josef but if that's what it will take to keep her safe he will swallow his anger and be thankful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi counts the Euros out into the pilot's hand. Once he reaches the agreed upon amount the pilot grins at him and points to the ladder of the small plane. "As always Remi it is a pleasure to be of service to you."

Remi hears the engine of the plane being warmed up. He looks out at the landscape and thinks about his trip to America. He has to see Coraline and make sure she is all right. Lance had told him that she was dead but he knows that can't be right. He saw her in New York. He has to tell her that father is dead. Everything will be all right now that father is dead.

The pilot will fly him under the radar into an unmarked airstrip outside of Amsterdam. After that Remi will arrange passage from Amsterdam to Toronto. From Toronto he will go to New York and look for her and if that fails he will fly to California and find her husband and make him tell Remi where she is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef reaches down and flips open the ringing phone. He sees the Canadian exchange and has a hunch this isn't good news. "Yes?" He growls into the phone.

"It's Christophe. We have a situation and I'm afraid Remi is off the leash. My brothers will try and keep him from crossing the ocean but it's best to be careful until he's taken back into custody. It's in every ones interest to see that Mick and Beth stay safe."

"You're damn right it is. Remember what I said. I'm holding your family responsible since you didn't kill the son of a bitch." Josef hangs up the phone and begins to swear. He punches the intercom. "Rose, I'm on my way out. I'll call you and let you know whether to reschedule my appointments."

Josef tries to stay calm as he takes his private elevator down to the garage. He jumps in the Ferrari and pulls out his phone and punches up Mick's number. "Hey, where are you?"

Mick hears the alarm and edginess in Josef voice and wonders what's happened now. "I'm out chasing down leads on a case. What's wrong?"

"We need to discuss a problem across the ocean. I just received a phone call from Christophe. Remi has slipped away and they don't know where he is."

"Shit. You're just full of good news. All right, I'm on my way. I'm about a half an hour out. Have you talked to Beth?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping she's at home. You don't happen to know what her plans for tonight were?"

"She and Hank have a class. I think it's a make up for the other night when she was working on a story." Mick looks at his watch. "I would think they should be done in another half hour or so."

"I'll call Robert and tell him to put security on alert and leave her to her class until we get there. I'm at the office so barring a major tie-ups, I should be at the house about the same time you get there. She'll be safe with Hank until we get home."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the house in thirty." Mick growls as he hangs up.

Hank looks at Beth. _Concentrate._

_I am. I've been telling you for two months this is not the way I'm used to learning things._ Beth stands facing Hank, her hands on her hips staring him down.

He scowls back at her. _And I've been telling you for two months that it's because Josef isn't near familiar enough with your abilities and even if he were, he babies you._

Josef and Mick enter the room to silence but they both know from the look on Hank and Beth's faces it's the same familiar argument. Now it just takes place in their heads.

"Beth, don't fight him." Josef softly admonishes her.

Hank shakes his head and waves his hand in the air. "It's a diversion she uses whenever she's frustrated. She thinks she can get me to back off if we argue about something else. Besides we are done for the night." He points a finger at Beth. "Practice and it will get easier."

Beth knows he's right. "Yea, yea, yea." She looks at Mick and Josef realizing something is wrong. "Why are you two home so early and at the same time?"

Josef goes over and starts pouring himself a drink. "Anyone else?"

Hank sits down and holds up his hand. "After two hours of Beth, I'll take one."

Beth scowls at him.

Josef pours for everyone and sits down. He looks across at Beth. "I got a call from Christophe. Remi's gotten away from them and they don't know where he is." Josef pauses. "So until they do……"

Beth groans and rolls her eyes. "Body guard time."

Mick nods. "Yes, and I want you armed. I'll pull your gun out of the safe and get your holsters for you."

Beth nods. "That's fine."

Hank listens with interest. He looks at Josef. "Remi Duvall?"

Josef nods. "Yes, he may want to get a bit of revenge on Mick and Beth."

Hank looks over at Mick "For?"

Mick explains his and Beth's history with Coraline and what ultimately happened to her.

Hank snorts. "One less Duvall is not a bad thing, no matter which one it is. Coraline and I never could stand each other. I suppose Remi is still half crazy with delusions."

Josef and Mick exchange a glance and Josef continues "That is the impression we got when we saw him in New York. He met Anna and thought she was Coraline. Although he was coherent enough to send an assassin after me when he thought I was the one who had killed Coraline. I think at best he is in and out of reality."

Hank nods his head. "That's how I remember him as well. Someone should call Anna and give her a heads up. If she's not under contract she's going to need to get herself a body guard."

"My thoughts exactly." Josef picks up his phone and calls Anna. He gets her voice mail. "Anna, call me. Remi Duvall is out roaming around again. If you're not under contract please get a bodyguard or come stay with us. You're more than welcome here. Call me and let me know that you've taken precautions or I'm going to come looking for you." He disconnects the line and scowls. "I very seldom get her voice mail. I don't like it."

Beth pats his hand. "Try again in a few hours. I'm sure everything's fine. If Remi has just now gone missing he can't possibly have gotten to her already."

Hank looks at Josef sheepishly. "You know I tried to teach Remi for awhile."

Josef snorts. "That must have gone well. I'm surprised Vanessa would allow it."

Hank shrugs. "Actually it was more or less Vanessa's idea, but of course nobody knew that. She wanted to find out just how much power Remi and Christophe have. I couldn't teach Remi much. He couldn't concentrate long enough on one thing. The potential is there but it will never go beyond crude. I finally convinced Lance it was pointless and got the hell away from them. I could have taught Christophe but he's convinced that he knows it all, which is probably better anyway because he will never reach whatever potential he has available, which is fine. I would rather none of them as any more power than necessary. Stephan should never have turned Remi in the first place. That's what happens when you turn someone who isn't a stable personality."

Josef snorts. "It was never about what was good for any of them. It was about how Stephan could consolidate his power and use his family to do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hank opens the door to his car he looks down at his ringing phone. He smiles and shakes his head. It's Vanessa and he's sure she wants a progress report on Beth. He's actually surprised that she's waited this long to call him. He sighs and flips open the phone as he gets into his car. "Vanessa?"

"Hank, How's Beth doing? Are you and Josef getting along all right?"

"She's doing fine and Josef was never a problem. If there is ever going to be a problem it would be with Mick but I think after two months I've proven to him I'm not going to do anything out of line. I've just had it explained to me why he has some trust issues. Coraline sure did a number on him."

"Yes but he's far better than he was a few years ago. Now, enough about Mick tell me what I want to know."

Hank smiles into the phone and sighs heavily. "If I must." He laughs softly into the phone. He loves teasing Vanessa. "Let's see, because she has so much natural shielding that makes is so neither you or I or I suspect anyone else can read her, it was easy to teach her to talk to others without letting them into her mind. She's gotten to the point where she can read humans without worrying that she may hurt them. Her control is getting better but most of our people would still be able to tell what she's doing. She's still working on her finesse. Vanessa she gets frustrated but she's doing fine. She's far ahead of anyone else I've taught in the past."

"Very good. I have high hopes for her. Are you doing anything with her empathic abilities?"

"Not yet but we will, soon. I've noticed that she uses some of that without realizing it, it's almost second nature when she's with Josef and Mick. All I'll have to do is teach her to expand it to other people. There's no hurry. I don't want her stretched in to many different directions. I want her to learn to do this right." Hank insists.

"That's fine but they have a tendency to get themselves into trouble and it would be one more weapon against people who want to hurt them."

Hank decides that Josef is going to have to be the one to tell Vanessa about Remi. "I can just imagine. She'll get there. Just don't start calling any of them with the intent of pushing her."

Vanessa waves her hand in the air. "I won't. That's why I'm calling you instead. Besides, I wouldn't have sent you to teach her if I was going to meddle…. too much."

Hank laughs and hangs up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna frowns as she listens to the messages from Christophe and Josef. It's not like either of them to sound so alarmed. She looks over her date book. She has a contract starting in a few days with Victor. His compound in California is very secure. She will be very safe there. Anna decides to call him and apprise him of the trouble so he is ready when she arrives.

"Yes?" Even in that one word Anna can hear his heavy accent, The Czech Republic or maybe Hungry she thinks. Viktor has been away from his homeland a long time but unlike most vamps he hasn't shed his origins.

"Viktor, it's Anna. I have a bit of a problem." She tells him about her chance meeting with Remi and the calls from both Christophe and Josef.

"Anna, I will send a plane for you when ever you like. It would be much safer than having you fly commercial."

She thinks about it for a moment. "I guess. I hate to have you go to the trouble but it's probably a good idea. I won't be ready to leave for a few days. I will call you and let you know what day to have the plane ready, if that's all right?"

"It's no trouble my dear. I trust Josef's warning. Now about a bodyguard for you until you're ready to come to California."

Anna frowns at the idea. "Victor you've done enough…really…I will arrange for someone to watch over me until then."

"Anna….I mean it…Remi is crazy. We all know that. He should have been put down or locked away a long time ago. Please let me get you someone until you are safely on my plane."

"Viktor it's fine. I know an agency here in New York. I will take care of it…."

He snorts. "You better. None of us want anything to happen to you."

Anna laughs. "It will be fine. I will call you back tomorrow and let you know when I'll need the plane. Now I have to call Josef or he's going to be banging on my door." She hangs up listening to Viktor growl.

Anna decides she doesn't need a bodyguard. It's only a few days until she leaves New York. She's sure she can stay out of trouble until then. Now she just has to convince Josef everything is fine. She punches up his number and smiles as she hears his voice mail. Quickly she tells him that Viktor is sending a plane for her and there is nothing to worry about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm going to be away from my computer for at least a week or more so I may not get another update posted for a couple weeks. **

**Comments always welcome and appreciated………**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christophe stands in the shadows of the vestibule. He looks across the street and up to the top floor of the large condominium complex. He watches Anna as she moves from one room to the next. He's thankful his enhanced eyesight allows him to see every detail. From her movements around the condo he can tell she is relaxed and happy. He's glad to see she's still safe. He hasn't sensed Remi anywhere in the neighborhood. Christophe has spent the last week searching New York for his brother. Every night he makes a quick trip by Anna's condo to check and make sure everything is quiet. He never approaches her. Once he's assured of her safety he returns to his task of finding Remi.

Christophe steps out of the darkness and moves on. He looks down at his watch and sees that Quentin should be settled in his hotel room and waiting for him. Quentin has finally been able to get away from his clinic outside of London. He has flown into New York tonight to help Christophe try and figure out the best places to look for Remi. Quentin knows Remi's mind better than most. Remi has been sent to the clinic several times over the years when his schizophrenia has gotten too far out of hand. Christophe walks quickly across the Biltmore's lavish lobby and heads straight for the elevators. He knocks on the hotel room door with some inpatients. From the first moment that he was told of Remi's escape a sense of doom has surrounded him. The stakes on this are high for all of them.

Remi looks around the club one more time. He sits heavily at the bar and orders a drink. He's looked in every nook and cranny that Coraline ever haunted when they lived in New York. He can't find Coraline anywhere. He's asked around and found that Lance's lie about her being dead seems to have gotten around. Vamps and humans alike look at him sadly, thinking he doesn't know his sister is dead. He throws his drink back in one hurried gulp and moves quickly to make arrangements to fly to California. Coraline's husband must know where she is. He will force the information from him if he has to.

A week has passed and Anna sighs in relief. She has her small travel case packed and now all she has to do is wait for Arman to escort her to Viktor's plane and everyone can relax. Everything else she will need for the next three months that she will spend with Viktor is all ready on it's way to his compound in California. It's been a quiet week no sign of Remi. Anna thinks about the calls she found on her voice mail from Christophe and Josef. She smiles at the thought of both men. Josef has been her stalwart friend for many years, never asking anything of her. She knows he's waiting for her to decide to make the jump to his side of the light. They both know someday she will be ready and she's sure that Josef will be there for her when the time is right. Anna sighs. Then there is Christophe. He hides his feelings well but even he can't believe she doesn't feel everything he feels for her when he feeds from her. She knows he loves her very much. If her life was different she might allow him in to it but to do that at this time would do nothing but cause them both pain. She's not ready to leave her 'half life' as Vanessa always calls it. She laughs as she thinks about Vanessa. They have been sparing over this for two hundred years but she can hardly be mad at someone who wants the best for her. It's nice of all of them to worry about her but it appears that it was for nothing. Anna turns as she hears the buzzer from the street below. She pushes the button. "Arman?"

"Yes, ma'am. Are you ready to go?" As he talks into the speaker, Arman's eyes search the surrounding area to make sure that there are no threats.

Anna smiles at his continued formality. She supposes he's had it drummed into him from Viktor. "I'm all ready. I'll be down in a minute. I only have one small case and my purse."

Arman nods to himself. "Yes, ma'am." He only has to wait a few minutes. He sees Anna approach the door. He nods to the chauffer and he opens the back of the limo. Arman opens the building door for her and the two men silently sweep her into the back of the limo.

Anna turns to Arman as he gets into the car beside her. "Thank you for coming to get me. It wasn't really necessary. I could have taken a cab."

Arman snorts. "Not very likely. My elder is not about to take a chance on your safety. We will park as close to the plane as we can and then walk across the tarmac. It's not like the old days when we could drive right up to the plane. The airport personnel are very aware of security these days, even for private planes of the very rich. You have to have your own people in place on a permanent basis to have that kind of access." He shrugs. "I'm armed and there hasn't been any sign of Remi Duvall so I'm not expecting any trouble."

The flight crew hurriedly moves around the plane. The crew chief glances at Remi standing in the shadows impatiently waiting for them to finish so the pilot can take off. The crew chief doesn't care about the passenger but he is not going to be responsible for losing a multi million-dollar plane because Remi has made a snap decision to go to California and is in a hurry. The plane belongs to a fleet of planes that his sire commands in his somewhat shady enterprises. They transport a lot of different things, no questions asked and no matter the reason his sire would not be happy to lose the plane. The crew chief is sure that Remi isn't paying enough for his fare to compensate for the entire plane.

Arman lets out a sigh of relief as he and Anna exit the limo. He scans the tarmac and nothing seems out of the ordinary. He and Anna quietly walk to Viktor's plane.

Remi throws down the cigarette and crushes it under his heel. He sees the crew chief motion to him that they are ready for him to board. Remi turns to the ladder and as he does he sees Coraline and a vampire he doesn't recognize pass on the other side of the plane. He can scarcely believe fate has brought Coraline to him. Remi takes out his gun and without even hesitating he shoots her companion.

Anna stops dead in her tracks, stunned as she watches Arman crumple to his knees. She can see the blood flowing out of his chest.

Arman waves her away "Run!" He grits out in pain.

Anna shakes herself and begins to move but it is to late. She feels a large hand grasp her upper arm. "Come Coraline. I have a plane ready for take off."

Arman has his gun in his hand as he struggles to defend Anna but Remi moves in close and backhands Arman with his gun hand. Arman is slammed to the ground. Remi prepares for the kill shot.

Anna gently puts her hand on his arm. "Please, leave him. He is no longer a problem. We must go." She sees no other way to save Arman's life.

Remi nods quickly. "Yes, someone may have heard the shots. We must board quickly."

Anna follows Remi to the plane without further comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viktor eyes Arman trying to keep from killing the young pup before he finds out exactly what the hell happened and how it is that such precious cargo as Anna is not safe and sound on his plane opening a vein for him at this very moment. Arman drinks the blood down trying to heal so he can tell Viktor what happened, hoping he won't be healing for nothing.

Christophe's plane touches down at L.A.X. He and Quentin move through the terminal and flag down a cab. The cabbie asks him where they want to go and Christophe gives him the address for St. John investigations.

Josef curses Viktor's ancestors and their lack of foresight in not killing him in his crib. Viktor may be older than Josef but he's living in Josef's territory and Josef has every right to be angry. Because Viktor underestimated Remi he has left Anna vulnerable. "Josef, I will kill Arman for his failure and put my best men on this. We will find her."

"Don't kill Arman." Josef growls. "He's not the one who sent too few men to protect Anna." The rebuke is loud and clear as Josef continues. "I will get Mick working on finding her right away. He may have some insight as to where Remi would hold out since Coraline is the link between the two."

"Yes, Josef. If there is anything I can do……."

"Believe me if there is you will hear from me directly." Josef slams down the phone.

Mick is sitting at his desk going through his files and writing reports and invoices to give to clients. He hears the elevator ding and he wonders who is coming to see him, since he has no appointments scheduled for tonight. He hears a quiet knock as someone comes through the door. He looks up and to his surprise he sees Christophe Duvall looking hesitantly around the door. "May we come in?"

It's been ten days since Christophe's original call about Remi and two and a half months since they were all in New York but Mick hasn't forgotten Christophe's actions towards Beth in New York. He's tempted to tell him hell no but his curiosity gets the better of him and he shrugs. "Sure if you're here to tell me you've found Remi and have him back under lock and key."

As Christophe moves into the room he shrugs at Mick "Unfortunately no, but I still need to talk to you."

Mick sees another vampire walk in behind Christophe. "Mick, this is Quentin, he's helping me try and find Remi."

They sit across from Mick. Mick sits back in his chair thinking for a moment. He looks closely at Christophe's appearance and it's a stark contrast from the last time Mick saw him in New York. He's disheveled and agitated. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. His companion looks tired but without the air of agitation.

Mick looks at Christophe suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Christophe sighs. If he's going to get Mick's help he knows he better step softly after the mess he made in New York. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your attitude. I don't generally make a good impression on people."

Mick snorts. "Trying to upset Beth has a way of doing nothing but pissing me off, same with Josef."

Christophe nods. "I know. It was stupid and childish. I owe you three an apology. I just get a bit out of hand some times." He looks back at Mick a little embarrassed. Christophe hates admitting his stupidity and weaknesses but he's got to make amends if he's going to get Mick's help and he knows he needs it badly. "I've always been somewhat envious of Josef and it makes me do stupid things at times. It's probably worse now."

"Why is that?" Mick asks. He needs to know if Christophe is zeroing in on Beth or something else.

Christophe waves his hand in the air. "Not only does he have power, riches, and his own territory, now he has you and Beth as well. All that and people who love you make it a life to be envied. Top it off with a sire like Vanessa…..well, not everyone gets lucky enough to have someone like Vanessa for a sire."

"No kidding." Mick answers sourly.

Christophe looks embarrassed. "Sorry. I forgot what Coraline was like when you knew her." He turns to Quentin. "My sister was Mick's sire."

Quentin doesn't say anything just shakes his head.

"I didn't' come here to excuse what I did. I am sorry. I need help. More importantly I believe you may be able to help me find Remi before he gets to Anna."

Mick decides he needs Josef in on this since he can't trust Christophe and if it really does involve Anna he knows Josef will want to know about it. Mick picks up his cell phone and punches up Josef's number. "Hey, where are you and where is Beth?"

"I'm in my study. She's around here somewhere, either in the stables or her office. I was just getting ready to call you. We have a problem."

Mick pinches the bridge of his nose. He can hear the anger in Josef's voice and hopes that they are both already working on the same problem. "I've got Christophe Duvall and another vamp in my office and Christophe says he needs my help finding Remi before he gets to Anna."

"To late." Josef growls out. "I just got a call from Viktor. The man he sent to escort Anna to the plane was jumped and she's gone. Arman saw his attacker and he says it was Remi."

Mick snorts. "Shit. We might as well do this at the house. Beth should be there as well that way we don't have to repeat it later because you know she's going to want to know what's going on."

Josef sighs. "I'll track her down."

"I'll see you both in thirty." Mick says as he hangs up. He turns to Christophe. "Josef just got a call from Viktor, Remi has Anna. He jumped one of Viktor's men and made off with her.

Christophe swears and slams his hand on Mick's desk. He gets up and moves to the door.

Quentin stands in front of Christophe blocking him from leaving. "I think we should go on with the reason we came to see Mick. I don't believe she's in any immediate danger. He's not going to hurt her and Mick's help could be the difference in finding her."

Christophe glances at Mick and then turns back to Quentin and gives him a curt nod

"How did you get here?" Mick asks the two men.

"Cab from the airport." Christophe growls.

Mick motions for them to follow "Good. I'll drive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef peaks in Beth's office and she's tapping away at her laptop. She looks up when she senses him enter the room. Josef sits across from her. "What's going on?"

Josef smiles at her. "Mick is on his way home with trouble."

"Really? Who is it? Someone we know? Maybe I can secretly dig around in his head?" Josef hears the spark of excitement in her voice.

"Well, I don't know about that. It's someone I know and someone you've met. In fact the last time I saw him I threatened to kill him if he spoke to you again."

"Who on earth are we talking about?" she asks with surprise.

"Christophe Duvall. Remi has Anna."

"That is terrible. Are you sure?" Beth asks

Josef nods. "Yes, I received a call from Viktor. Remi jumped the man that he had guarding her and made off with her. Anna's guard had the presence of mind to investigate the planes that were being readied take off when he was attacked. It seems that Remi and Anna are on a plane for California. The problem is that it's a plane owned by some pretty shady vamps and there is no telling where the plane is going to actually land. Come to Mick's office. They should be here soon. We can have a glass of blood while we wait for them."

When Mick, Christophe and Quinten walk in Beth and Josef are sitting on the couch with Beth curled up next to him. He has his arm loosely wrapped around her. As Mick passes the couch he stops and leans down, Beth sits up and gives Mick a kiss. Mick continues on to the chair behind his desk. He looks back at the two men and motions for them to sit down. "Sit and get to it."

Christophe begins to introduce Quentin and Josef stops him. "We have met."

Beth can hear the cold steel in Josef's voice. _This is not good._

Quentin smiles self-consciously. "I didn't think you would remember it was so brief and you were somewhat busy with your own problems."

Beth and Mick watch the exchange with interest. Josef turns to them. "Quentin is a shrink."

Beth snickers "A vampire shrink?"

Josef rolls his eyes. "Yes, after what happened with Sarah……Vanessa tried to get me to see him." Beth hears the anger in Josef's voice. "I still can't fucking believe she would do that."

Beth turns and faces him on the couch. She sees the anger and hurt in his eyes. She puts her hand on his chest and tries to still him. "I'm sure she was worried about you. I know how much you loved Sarah. Vanessa was probably a little afraid for you."

Josef slashes through the air with his hand. "Anyone else and she'd of gone inside their head and got to the trouble herself but because she can't read me she went to this idiot and tried to get me to talk to him." Josef takes a shaky breath. Even after all these years the anger is still fresh. "Sometimes Vanessa meddles far to much. Some things are just none of her fucking business."

Quentin clears his throat. "You weren't getting on with your life. You were sitting next to Sarah's bed every day waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. What you may not know is Vanessa never expected you to talk to me. She just needed you to be so angry about something other than Sarah's condition that it would push you in another direction. I was never anything but a catalyst to get you moving again."

Josef lays his head back and looks at the ceiling. "Well, she got what she wanted. I had to set my life with Sarah aside and I moved out here to get away from her meddling."

Beth looks at him sadly and lays her head against his chest. "I'm sorry it still hurts."

Josef nods and rubs her back. "Thank you." _God I love you._

_I know. I love you too._

Mick decides a change in subject would be a good idea. "So tell us what is going on with Remi."

Christophe looks at Josef. "Did you ever explain to them about Anna? Obviously this concerns her."

Josef shakes his head. "Yes, we had that discussion." He says somewhat sourly as he thinks back to the argument they had about Anna.

Christophe snorts. "You're just touchy about it because Vanessa hates that way of life so much."

Josef shrugs. "You know why Vanessa has problems with this. Coraline was a prime example."

Mick looks confused. "Why would Coraline be a prime example? What did she do to Anna?"

Christophe looks at Josef. "Do you want to explain or should I?"

Josef shrugs. "I don't know the whole story so you might as well, but remember they only know one side of Coraline. So if you're expecting sympathy for the dead you're more than likely not going to get it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I hope this wasn't to confusing…..didn't jump around to much…..**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated……**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna watches Remi pace the cabin. He keeps glancing her way self-consciously. He stops for a moment and smiles at her softly. "Cori, please don't be mad at me."

Anna looks at him sadly. She can hear the pleading in his voice. She wonders how she can get him to realize she's not Coraline and let her go. She thinks back to New York and has an idea. She gets up and crosses over to Remi. Gently she takes his hand and guides him to the chair. She sits next to him. He watches her closely. "Remi, I'm not Coraline, you know that right?"

He rubs his eyes and shakes his head. "Why are you doing this to me?" he chokes the words out.

For a moment Anna is almost overcome with pity for Remi. Clearly he loved Coraline very much. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself that he is unpredictable and dangerous and holds the key to her freedom. He's a vampire and she's a human with very few skills for defense. "Remi, I need you to do something for me. I need you to close your eyes and picture Coraline. Can you do that for me?"

"But you're right here." The pain in is voice is plain.

Anna takes his hand. "Listen to me. This is important. I want you to close your eyes and think back to when you and Coraline lived in New York. Can you do that for me?"

He reluctantly nods and complies.

"Now think back to everything you can remember about Coraline from that time. Picture her smile. I bet she had a wonderful smile back then."

Remi nods silently.

"Next I want you to remember her scent. Every human, every vampire they all smell different. It's the one thing that doesn't change. Do you remember what Coraline smelled like back then? These are all good memories right?"

Remi nods with a smile.

Anna lifts her hand, palm up and places it close to Remi's face. "Now please, take my hand and smell me and compare it to what you remember."

Remi opens his eyes slowly. He takes Anna's hand and inhales her scent. She can tell from his face he doesn't expect anything to be any different. She watches as his eyes narrow with concentration as he continues to scent the air around her, following along her arm. He stops and looks at her, really looks at her shocked. Anna can tell he's finally seeing her and not what he wants to see. "You're not Coraline."

Anna lets out a sigh. "Remi, that's right. Look at me closely, remember Coraline's smile. I'm not her. My name is Anna. Remember Christophe introduced us? We've met before. Your brother and I are friends."

Remi stands up quickly. He tries to keep from swaying as he turns to Anna. "But you….you're a human…an old human…you're like…..."

Anna nods as she looks up at him. "That's right Remi. I'm what the French call a Vampire's Chalice. I will live a long time and I will feed many vampires."

Remi shakes his head frantically. "No. It must not be. You must be turned. This can't happen again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christophe sighs as he looks for the words to tell Coraline's story. "It's not what Coraline did to Anna, it's what was done to Coraline when she was like Anna." The shock on Mick's face would almost be comical if not for the pain that accompanies it. Christophe continues. "There is one thing you have to remember through out all of this. In those days you cannot comprehend how bad it was for a woman born into the wrong household whether it was a rich one or a poor one. Legally they were no more than chattel. If the head of house, the oldest male desired to turn her out to be nothing but a whore that was the way it was. In the royal court they may flower it up a bit and call it a courtesan but father forced her to become nothing but a high class whore."

Beth hears the bitterness in Christophe's voice and tries to feel sorry for Coraline.

"At the time, our father was as nobles go in the middle of the hierarchy. We did well enough but that was never enough for him so when Coraline became of age, and in those days that was about fifteen, he started pimping her out to any male in court who could help him gain some more leverage or power. Father never had any use for Coraline until she was old enough that men started looking at her." He glances at Mick. "She was beautiful.""

Beth sees Mick flexing his hands in anger.

Mick's tries to reign in his anger but the idea of a fifteen year old Coraline, hell any fifteen year old being forced……..

"Eventually father met a vampire who would be come our grandsire." Christophe spits the words out in anger. "He, gained the ultimate power and he was turned. So, then he started pimping Coraline out to vampires. One of them, to this day I don't know who or I'd kill him, told father how Coraline could live a very long time and he could control her and her rare blood type and use her to his advantage for many years to come. If she'd only been any other blood type but AB negative she'd at least have been spared that."

Quietly Beth mutters, "I had AB negative blood." She wonders if this wasn't yet another motive for her kidnapping. She sighs heavily as she watches the effect this story is having on Mick. She turns back to Christophe. "I know you said that women had no rights and obviously your father is cruel but couldn't your mother do anything to help her? Couldn't she sway your father in any way?"

Christophe shakes his head. "She died in childbirth when Coraline was born." He forges ahead with his story. "She was pretty much raised by the household help until she was about six, and then for some odd reason Remi started watching out for her. He was the oldest of us at fourteen. She followed him everywhere she was allowed to go and he took care of her the best he could. They were very close."

Quentin clears his throat. "It was about this time, maybe a year or so later, that I believe his schizophrenia started. It's never been so bad that he couldn't function on some level especially since there was family money so when things were really bad he didn't have to try and function through it like most working people. Christophe tells me that caring for Coraline seemed to give him enough focus that he kept from sliding completely down the rabbit hole. So she cared for him and he cared for her."

Christophe thinks back for a moment. "Remi must have been about twenty-three when father started making Coraline go to men in court. If Remi could have done anything to stop it he would have, but father was far to powerful. They were both victimized by our father."

Mick slumps in his chair. He glances at Josef. "You knew this?"

Josef nods slowly. "Yes, some of it. I knew what Stephen had made her do when she was younger and I knew she was like Anna at one point and before you ask, I never fed from her and I never knew about the stuff with Remi." Josef sees the look of hurt and anger in Mick's eyes. "I didn't see much use in telling you any of it." He looks at Mick sheepishly. "In the beginning I figured you were just going to be her latest human toy and by the time I knew better it was to late. By then everything was in motion, and it was too late to go back."

Quentin watches Mick. He glances at Josef and Beth and sees their concern. He can see they are worried about Mick's reactions.

Mick stands up and starts to pace the room as Christophe continues.

Josef watches Mick warily. He considers giving him a scotch but figures it would just end up all over the wall so he decides to wait. He pours one for Christophe instead.

Christophe is so deep into the memories he doesn't notice Josef standing in front of him with a scotch in his hand until Josef waves it under his nose. He takes the scotch and grunts out a thank you as he continues. "Once Coraline was made to drink vampire blood she would be at father's mercy forever. If she refused to do what he said she would be refused the blood she needed to stay alive."

Beth winces as Mick punches the wall.

Josef sighs. If he had known how bad this was going to be he would have told Christophe to keep the story to himself. This story was always going to be to late to do Mick any good. Josef smiles grimly. "Vanessa saw a lot of this in those days. The woman would be used and abused and could do nothing about it. Even if they chose death, by rebelling and thereby being refused the blood they needed to live, it was not any easy death by anyone's measure. It's a withdrawal that makes the worse junkie look like a walk in the park and drives most of them into complete madness, if they manage to live through it at all. Vanessa hates this practice to this day, even though it's come a long way."

Mick looks at Christopher "Then how did Coraline end up a vampire?"

Quentin watches as Beth gets up and crosses the room. She takes Mick's hand and leads him to the other end of the couch. He allows her to push him down so he's sitting in the corner of the couch. Beth sits next to him and Quentin watches her try to calm him. Quentin glances at Josef expecting some show of irritation, jealousy…..something to show this is not acceptable. Quentin is good at reading people, even the old ones; he has to be for what he does to be effective. He sees that Josef is completely fine with Beth's actions and it surprises him. He knows of their living arrangements but some how he never thought it would actually be as seamless as it appears. He'd never met any vampires anywhere that could pull this off, if they really cared and it didn't take a shrink to tell how much these three cared.

Christophe continues. "After a few years when I was twenty-two and Remi was thirty our father turned all of us, except of course Coraline. Once Remi wasn't a fledgling anymore he stole her away to America and turned her. It was her only way out. From what I was told later he ran with her. Then when they found sanctuary here he didn't tell her what he was going to do he just did it."

Mick thinks he's going to be sick. "No wonder…..she didn't know any better." Mick moves away from Beth and stands, weaving slightly. She moves to stand and he shakes his head. She sighs. He's got to hear it all before she can help him.

Christophe lets out a ragged breath. "Even that wouldn't have been so bad. At least this was her big brother who had protected her as much as he could and cared for her but our father was not a good sire." Christophe shakes his head at the memory. "Remi only did what had been done to him and I'm afraid he made just as a poor a sire. The problem was that she had been used and abused so badly that the turning only made Coraline worse and she was as you met her."

Quietly Beth asks. "What happened to Remi, for turning Coraline? What did your father do to him?"

"This was over three hundred years ago and it wasn't so easy to show up on someone's doorstep and kill them when there was an ocean was involved. It took years to get to America and in those days we had so many territorial squabbles with other vamps that father couldn't spare anyone to go after them. Father disowned Remi and Coraline and that was that. By the time getting here was feasible, he'd all but forgotten about Coraline since he was sure he knew why Remi had taken her and she could no longer be controlled. But he never forgot about his oldest, about Remi. Since father had amassed so much power and riches he decided he never really needed Coraline and forgave Remi. When things cooled down at home and getting here wasn't such a pain in the ass, father made Lance track Remi down and drag him back to France, at least for a while. Remi always escaped and came back here to see Coraline."

Beth looks up as Mick walks out the door. Josef watches her react to Mick's pain. Beth turns to Josef. "You'll have to go on without us for awhile."

Josef nods. "Of course. Go."

The three men watch as she leaves the room.

Josef turns to Christophe "This is just going to have to wait. I had hoped after all these years that he would take this better or I wouldn't have let you tell the story." Josef looks at him and shakes his head. "I also didn't know how bad it was."

Quentin turns to Josef. "Christophe said Coraline was Mick's sire. He still misses her?"

Josef laughs bitterly. "Quentin, Mick killed Coraline, not me. Mick's problem is he finally understands her a little better. Coraline did to Mick exactly what Remi did to her. I spent fifty years trying to get him to accept what he is and only because of Beth did he finally do it."

Quentin shakes his head. "You would think as a people who live as long as we do, we would find a better way to treat our progeny. We do the same things humans do. We pass all our bullshit down to the next generation. It's no wonder I have such a thriving practice."

Josef hears the bitterness in Quentin's voice and likes him a little better for it.

Quentin continues, "If you think it will help, I can give him something to help him relax."

Josef looks at him curiously.

Quentin shrugs. "Technology has come a long way. Not many know it because the community doesn't need to add drug abuse to our list of problems but there are drugs out there that even work on vampires. You just have to have access to them and know how they have to me administered."

Josef shakes his head. "No, the best drug he can have followed him out of the room. If Beth can get him to talk to her, she will help him take the pain away. Beth is…..good that way." Josef doesn't really want to tell two men that she is a telepath and she has empathic abilities as well. "I would tell you to come back tomorrow but if Anna is in danger, I hate to wait any longer than we have to."

"I don't think Anna is in any immediate danger. Unfortunately what I'm afraid what Remi has in mind will probably take awhile to come to fruition." Quentin tells Josef.

Josef stares at him for a moment. "You think he's going to let her go without blood until she's on the edge and turn her?"

Quentin nods. "That's one possibility."

Josef is shocked at the cruelty. "Why not just turn her? Why make her go through all that pain? It makes no sense."

Quentin snorts. "First off this is Remi, logic is out the window. The only reason he was able to turn Coraline at all was because he was so desperate to release her from Stephan's power. I don't think he could do it again especially now Stephan is dead. It really depends on what bits he's managed to retain in his mind. If he remembers that Stephan is dead then there is no rush. I think if she were dying it would force his hand and depriving her of blood would do eventually do that. It would give his mind the excuse it's going to need to turn her."

"Will he listen to reason? Anna has been dealing with vamps a long time. Maybe she can make him realize she's not Coraline."

Quentin shakes his head thoughtfully "That may be worse in the long run. It would force him to admit that Coraline is dead. It's hard to track motive with Remi but he may be forced to seek revenge. In Remi's mind no man was ever kind to Coraline except of course himself."

Josef wants to defend Mick but Quentin holds up his hand and turns to Christophe. "I need to talk to Josef about a couple of things and I need you to go sit at Josef's pool and watch his lovely girls."

Christophe looks at Quentin curiously and shrugs. "Fine, but you know this waiting is making me crazy."

Josef and Quentin watch Christophe stalk out of the room. "He's in love with her. He can't help himself. He want to go charging after Remi to make sure he won't hurt Anna."

Josef nods. "She told me."

Quentin smiles softly. "Really? I didn't know she was aware of his feelings. I guess you can't hide much from a woman your taking blood from."

Josef nods. "She trusts me, always has but there's never been anything for us. Not sure why, no chemistry, no fire." Josef smiles. "She's very different from Beth and as Mick can tell you Beth is very different from Coraline."

"I'm sure Mick did his best with Coraline but I'm guessing that he was not a warm and loving husband. She was not capable of that kind of relationship. Even if Mick had wanted to treat her well, she wouldn't have allowed it. My guess is every relationship Coraline ever had with a man was poisoned by what had been done to her." He glances at Josef. "Were they abusive to each other? I don't know his background but I doubt he would fit the profile of an abusive spouse, unless provoked."

Josef snorts as he remembers. "As a couple they were completely toxic. He was obsessed and Coraline did everything in her power to keep it that way. She had all the control and kept him so off balance he never knew whether he was coming or going."

Quentin nods. "That sounds about right. She was finally getting the control she had never had before. I'm curious what was the final straw that broke him out of her grasp?"

Josef smiles. "It's complicated. Beth was four years old the first time Mick met her. With some nudging from Damian, Coraline had kidnapped Beth, suggesting to her that she could get Mick back if she presented Beth as their child." Josef shakes his head. "The thought of a child being hurt because of his and Coraline's mess…..It was enough for him to try and kill Coraline and spend the next twenty some years watching over Beth, making up for the trauma of what Coraline did to her." Josef smiles. "Somehow Beth knew someone was out there keeping her safe. She thought of him as her guardian angle."

Quentin cocks his head at Josef. "Interesting. You know that relationship isn't going to last."

Josef stops him before Quentin can continue. "Don't even speculate. They are fine. They have forever to find out where they want to end up. I won't have you are anyone else poisoning their happiness because you want to analyze them."

Quentin hears the threat in Josef's voice and he smiles. "I wonder though, where do you fit in to all this?"

Josef shrugs and looks off into the distance. "He's my brother and I love her. It's that simple."

Quentin smiles to himself. "Is it really? Let me tell you what I think."

He hears a low growl of warning from Josef but he can't help himself. He has to know if he's right. He would love to get these three into sessions but that's about as likely as any of them becoming human again. "Josef, vampires don't share. We don't share our territory, our food and we defiantly don't share our mates."

"Which goes to show you don't know shit, since that's pretty much what we do around here every day." Josef smirks at Quentin trying to find a way to sidetrack the shrink. He really hates this shit.

Quentin returns Josef's smirk. "What vampires do occasionally manage is to do is bide their time. I've noticed that the older ones like you talk a good game about not having any patients and wanting their own way but when crunch time comes, if there is something they want bad enough they can show more patience then most people can even imagine. It is in part how they get to be that old to begin with. I think you know, consciously or unconsciously, as well as I do that someday Beth will get over her hero worship and Mick will move past his guilt and while they will always love each other deeply they won't be in love anymore."

Josef snorts. "You don't know them well. The bond they have will never be broken. It's almost as strong as… " Josef stops.

Quentin continues to smirk at him. "Go on say it. You were going to say, almost as strong as the bond you have with her." Quentin smiles at Josef and shakes his head. "Josef, I think you've put yourself in this position, you've constructed this family you have for one reason, on some level you know I'm right and your just waiting them out so when Beth is ready, you'll be there."

Josef shakes his head wondering if the shrink is right. The idea irritates him. "Let's get back to Anna and Remi." He growls back at Quentin. "Will Remi hurt Anna?"

"Not right away, but honestly I can't promise you anything. In fact Anna's nature probably works against her. If he comes to realize that she's not Coraline, and she manages to charm him he may want to help her the way he helped Coraline. He will not understand that what Anna does is not how it once was with Coraline. He will want to free her from what he perceives as something binding her to others, something that puts her at the mercy of others but I believe for now she's as safe as she can be."

Josef gets up and moves to the window. "Then come back tomorrow. Let Mick have some time to find himself again. I'll have one of my men drive you into town."

Before Quentin turns Josef narrows his eyes at him. "Quentin, I meant what I said. I won't have anyone hurting them, not you or anyone else so any speculation you have about our lives better not go any farther. I would be most unhappy to have anyone upset my family."

Quentin smiles. The warning is clear. "Josef the thought never crossed my mind. Christophe and I have a couple of rooms for us at the Biltmore. If we don't hear from you we will return tomorrow night about nine?"

Josef nods. "That's fine."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated……**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**This chapter is M for a reason.....  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Christophe throws his room's key card on the table and begins to pace. He turns as he hears a knock on the door and sees Quentin enter the room. "Your door was open."

Christophe shrugs, not really caring.

Quentin watches him a moment and makes a decision. "I'll be right back. I have to get something from my room. For god's sake stop pacing and try and calm down."

Christophe snorts. He moves to the window and looks out into night wondering where Anna could be and if she's scared or hungry or even alive. The thought of her at the mercy of his very erratic and destructive brother makes his gut clench. Christophe doesn't want to hurt Remi but he swears to himself if Remi has done anything to hurt Anna he will kill him.

Quentin opens his suitcase and pulls out the small black satchel. He opens it, taking out a syringe and a small bottle. He fills the syringe with the clear liquid tranquilizer and hides it in his pocket. He moves back to Christophe's room and sees him looking out the window.

Christophe is so deep in thought he doesn't even notice Quentin's return.

Quentin moves to stand behind Christophe. He pushes the syringe into Christophe's neck, emptying the contents into his blood stream. Quickly he moves back out of Christophe's range.

Christophe snarls menacingly at Quentin. He tries to lunge at the shrink but his muscles feel like lead weights. "Damn you." He swears out in frustration.

Quentin leads him to the bed and pushes him down. "You're not going to do her a damn bit of good in your present condition. I know you haven't slept in days. You need to be clear headed to help find her. Get some sleep and we'll start again tomorrow night after we go back to Josef's."

Christophe takes a deep breath. He hates it but he knows Quentin is right. "Get out." He snarls.

Quentin nods and locks the door as he leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth finds Mick in his room sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling. She slowly moves in to the room. She needs to comfort him, to help him. She can feel the pain and guilt radiating off of him. She can't stand the idea of him being in pain.

Tentatively she moves to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of him. "Mick?"

She hears him mumble something.

Beth puts her hand on the back of his calves. She rubs her hands up and down his legs, slowly trying to get him to relax and let her in. She scoots up and moves between his legs laying her cheek on the inside of his thigh.

He knows that Beth won't leave him when he's this upset. That is, unless of course he makes her, and he can't do that. He needs her more now than ever. When he feels this lost Beth is his lifeline, his only way of keeping his head above water. It's been that way since she was four years old and it is no different now.

The revelations about Coraline broke his heart. It gives him a new load of guilt to carry around. Coulda, shoulda woulda….his whole life was one long regret except for Beth. _She is my only saving grace._

"Mick, that's not true, you know it." Beth looks up at him from her seat on the floor.

He looks into her beautiful eyes a little surprised. She's never been able to read him before, no one has. He can see she's feeling his pain and trying not to cry. Mick smiles at her softly and reaches down to gently brush her cheek with the back of his hand. "You're not supposed to do be able to do that."

She hesitantly nods. "I couldn't if you didn't let me. I know I'm not supposed to read you but I'm worried about you."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to worry you." He reaches out and pulls her up and into his arms. Beth lays her head on his chest. Absently she reaches behind him and rubs the back of his neck.

Beth looks at him. "Mick?"

He stares off into the past. The feel of Beth in his arms brings him back to the present. He begins to relax. "Yes."

"If you had known what was done to Coraline, how she came to be who she was, what would you have done differently?"

Mick doesn't look at Beth he continues to look at the ceiling his hands gently gliding over her body. "I've been sitting here wondering that same thing. I've gone over everything I can remember from that time and I can't think of anything that I could have been done to change the course we were on. We called it great passion but you don't treat people you love the way we treated each other. We brought out the absolute worst in each other. I keep wondering how it could have been different but I would still have tried my best to break her hold on me, she still would have used you to try and keep me and I still would have tried to kill her to protect you."

Beth nods. "I think it's ok to be sad at what was done to her, you loved her even if it wasn't the healthiest relationship in the world. I know you still love her."

Mick hugs Beth tight. "I love you but you're right. It's probably something that will stay with me forever. In her twisted way she was so much more than my wife…"

Beth smiles softly. "I know and it's ok. It's not a bad thing to be angry about the evil done to people, especially people we care for. As long as you realize that it changes nothing and that in the end you did what you had to do and there is no reason for you to feel bad about your part in all of it."

Mick silently nods. "What really bothers me the most is I never tried to see if there was an underlying reason for the things she did to me. I never tried to understand her. My anger was always about my pain and what she had done to me. I never considered that there might be a reason for the way she acted, what had been done to her."

Beth feels the knots in Mick's neck start to loosen up and her hand drifts to his chest. "Mick she was almost three hundred years old when you met her. Think about how much more Josef knows than you do and how much more you know than I do. How could you do anything but react exactly the way she wanted you to?"

Mick lets out a soft growl of frustration "You make it sound like I had no choice. I had plenty of choices. I just chose all the wrong ones until you came a long."

He feels Beth shake her head against his chest "Mick, if Josef treated me the way that Coraline treated you what would you think?" Beth smiles to herself grimly. She knows the answer to this one.

Mick closes his eyes with pain at the thought of anyone treating Beth like that. "It's not the same." He chokes out.

Beth growls softy. "You know damn well it is. It's exactly the same. If someone says they love you and are in a position of power, like your sire, they have even more obligation to treat you well. There is no excuse for treating a loved one any other way and you know it."

Josef leans against the doorframe listening to the discussion. He gives a mental shrug and decides it's time to add his two cents. "She's right you know."

Beth and Mick both look up as Josef enters the room. Josef moves to pour Mick a drink. This one is more blood than alcohol. "You would kill me if I treated Beth that way no matter what I called it, even if you didn't love her." Josef hands him the drink. "Drink up. You need this." He glances at Beth and decides she could use one as well. Josef continues as he pours a second drink for Beth. "I'm with Beth. You can feel badly about what was done to Coraline, you can hate the people who did those things to her but it's hard to be sorry she's dead. Finding out what made her that way changes nothing. You still would have had to kill her to protect Beth. Maybe I'm bias but I'm damn glad you did."

Beth smiles at him as he hands her the drink. "I Love you too."

Josef leans down and kisses the top of her head. "Always." He moves back towards the door to leave. "That's all I wanted to say."

Beth hears something off in Josef's voice that bothers her. She cocks her head at him. _What's wrong?_

He shakes his head at her slowly_. Nothing…. We'll talk later._

Mick and Beth watch Josef leave. Mick stands up. He turns to Beth and takes her hand, helping her up. He brings her into the circle of his arms and nuzzles her neck, breathing in her scent. He leans back and looks at her. "As bad as parts of my life have been, except for your kidnapping I wouldn't change one moment of it, if it meant I wouldn't end up here with you."

He leans down and gently brushes his lips across her mouth. Beth feels the tips of his fangs brush past and lets out a moan. She runs her hands up his chest and wraps them around his neck. She sees her desire mirrored in his eyes.

Mick can smell her desire. The delight in having her want him so completely inflames his passion for her. He can feel the tightness of his jeans and decides both of them are wearing to damn many clothes. He reaches for the hem of her shirt and Beth, having come to the same conclusion reaches for his t-shirt. They both stop as it quickly becomes apparent that they can't both strip the other at the same time. Mick smiles. "Allow me." He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. Beth lets out a growl and begins to run her hands across his hard chest.

Mick returns to his original intent. He takes the hem of her shirt pulling it up over her head, striping her out of it. He bra quickly follows. Mick cups her face and kisses her urgently. His hands and mouth begin to move over her body. Beth feels a hot trail of kisses down her neck. His hands cup her bottom, tracing their way up her waist and gently brushing across her breasts as his mouth continues it's assault on her body. His tongue flicks over her nipple and she moan's in response. Beth snaked her hand down and caresses the bulge in Mick's pants. He moans and his hips bucked against her. She quickly unbuckles his belt, working quickly to get his jeans and his boxers around his ankles. Beth's hand returns to grasp him. Mick moves back out of her reach and kicks off his shoes and jeans.

Beth smiles and eyes him hungrily. Before she can act on her desire, Mick sweeps her up into his arms and moves to the bed. He lays her down and grabs for her feet, pulling off her shoes and tossing them over his shoulder. Beth looks back at him smiling. Mick grabs for the hem of her pants but she scoots up the bed laughing. Mick grins back at her. "Come here woman. I want you naked"

"Come and get me." She tells him in return.

Mick moves up the bed stalking her like the big predator he is. He's quick she's got to give him that. Before she knows it she's laying across from him, and her pants are gone, just one more pile on the floor. "Much better." Mick sighs as his mouth descends on her breast. Beth arches her back to meet him. "Oh yea, much better." She can feel his hard body pressing against her and she wants him in the worst way, right this minute. She wants to feel him filling her with his hard, long length.

Beth moans and tries to wiggle her hand down between them but Mick stops her. His mouth moves from one nipple to the next, teasing with his tongue and fangs. He moves his hip and she feels his fingers slide through the curls between her legs. He teases her with his fingers and she bucks against his hand. Mick looks into her face and sees a beautiful vampire, completely vamped out with desire as he brings her to the edge.

Beth feels like she's on fire. Everywhere is mouth is, everywhere his hands touch her they ignite her passion for him. "Mick, now please…" she moans as she wedges her foot against the bed and rolls them both over. She hears him growl with pleasure deep in his chest.

Mick gripped her hips tightly as she moves over him. He watches her face through the veil of her hair sliding over her shoulders. His hands readily leave her hips and move to her breasts. Once again sending them both into ecstasy. In one quick movement she grasps him and moves her body down to sheath his length inside her. The feel of her warmth tightly gliding down his length sends his hips into action, bucking against her. Beth moans and matches his movements. She hears him growl and once again finds herself on her back. Mick pumps into her harder and faster. They find their rhythm, each matching the others blissful movements. Mick braces both his hands on the bed above her head pumping wildly. She looks up into his eyes and the love and desire she sees there send her careening over the edge, her orgasms hit her one right after the other. Mick buries his fangs in her neck, craving the taste of her blood in his mouth. She knows this will send him over the edge to join her and she seals his fate with her own fangs in his shoulder. She feels his hot blood flood into her mouth and with it they revel in all the emotions flowing between them.

Beth takes a deep breath as they both finally come down from the blissful high. "I feel like my bones melted."

Mick can hear the smile of pleasure in her voice. He looks down at her laying against him with her head on his shoulder. He smiles at the pleasure of the pliant feel of his own body. "Then it's a good thing you don't have to move." He gently kisses the top of her head as they both drift off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi sits at the bar. He stares into the mirror behind the bartender, watching the woman on the stage singing fifties torch songs. He shakes his head at the waste of talent. He turns and leans against the bar waiting for her to see him.

She gives a small nod when she does. _Oh shit. I do not need him in here._

Remi smiles and moves to a booth waiting for her set to be over so she can join him.

He orders another drink and watches as she crosses the room to him. She's as beautiful as ever.

She sits across from him. "Remi." She says warily.

"Della, your beautiful as always. Although I can't believe you're wasting your talent singing drivel like that."

"Sable, my name is Sable these days. Please Remi, call me Sable."

He nods in acceptance. "Sable it is."

She shrugs. "You have no idea how much some of these people like this stuff." She scrunches her nose. "It keeps them in their seats drinking and that's all I care about." She looks at him sadly for a moment. "I was sorry to hear about Coraline. I know we never got a long but I also know how much you cared for her."

Remi leans forward. "That's what I need to talk to you about. I can't get the truth from anyone, not even my own family. You always know what's going on in this town. Tell me what happened to my sister."

Sable shakes her head. She hears the edge in Remi's voice but she does not want to get in the middle of this. "Remi, I don't need any trouble. I have to live here. Josef runs this town and I could lose my liquor license or he could put pressure on my suppliers. Please don't ask me to do this. I could lose my business."

Remi growls. "So Kostan killed her?"

Sable shakes her head. "Remi……please." She begs.

Remi slams his fist on the table. "You owe me this."

Sable sighs. "No, Josef didn't kill her. Her husband did. Mick St. John. Do you remember him?"

Suddenly the memories of Mick facing off with Remi in New York and declaring he killed Coraline come rushing back to him. He nods slowly. "I still do not understand that. She was his sire, his wife. She gave him a precious gift. How could he kill her?"

Sable is appalled. "Remi, my god, she treated him terribly. I wouldn't treat a human that way let alone my own fledgling."

"So he killed her because she was mean to him?" he asks her incredulously

Sable shakes her head. There is just no way to get around this. "No, she kidnapped a child, a human child. That was the first time he tried to kill her, to save the child. Mick isn't like most vampires. He feels for the humans. He doesn't mind helping them. In his business he works for vamps and humans alike. The idea of Coraline hurting a child drove him crazy."

Remi waves his hand. "Yes, she told me about the misstep with the child. She was confident that if she gave him a few decades he would get over it and come back to her. No, this happened two years ago. How did he kill her and what does it have to do with Kostan?"

Sable sees no way to get rid of him but to tell him all of it. "Remi that child grew up and she is now a vampire. She lives with Mick and Josef. They both love her very much. Coraline was holding her against her will and she was going to kill her. Mick didn't have any choice and if he hadn't been successful in killing Coraline to save Beth, Josef would have done it. She crossed the line with both of them and sealed her fate. She knew what Beth meant to them and went after the girl anyway. I've seen the three of them together. I've spoken to them in this very bar, they would do anything to protect each other."

Remi narrows his eyes at Sable. "A blond woman…..named Beth….I saw her…..he killed my sister for that woman."

Sable hears the dead flat tone in his voice and a shiver goes up her spine. She doesn't say anything else she just nods. "Remi, I've told you what you want to know, now please just go."

Remi nods and stands up, he weaves a little as the memories come rushing back at him. He takes a deep breath. He is determined to concentrate and stay focused until he decides what to do about his ex brother in law.

Sable watches him leave the bar. She gets up and moves to the bartender. "I have something to take care of. It won't take long but I'm not going to sing anymore tonight. Have Amy set up the Karaoke machine. They love that shit. He nods and watches her shut herself into the office. Sable picks up the phone. She knows the only way to get a head of this is to warn Josef and hope he doesn't hold her responsible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna slowly opens her eyes and tries to remember where she is. She feels soft cushions under her body. _A bed?_ No she decides not a bed. She's on cushions but they are on the floor. She sits up and in the dark sees a small lamp on the table next to her. She reaches up and turns it on. She wonders how she got here, who would do this to her. She's always enjoyed the protection of so many of the old vamps she wonders who would be stupid enough or crazy enough…..it all comes flooding back…Remi. Stupidly she feels her neck. He'd taken blood from her. It's been so long since anyone took blood from her without her permission that she feels like she's been assaulted. He'd grabbed her up and held her tight. He sunk his fangs into her and drank from her and that's the last thing she remembers. From the way she feels she thinks he took just enough to weaken her to the point where she passed out and now she has no idea where she is. She looks down and notes she still has her clothes on. She's clean and dry and nothing much on that front seems to have changed. She's just very weak.

Anna is tired, hungry but most of all she needs water, lots of it. She needs to re-hydrate herself. Wobbly she stands up and notices a small refrigerator next to the table. She tries to look closely at them. She tries to wiggle them but they feel as though they are bolted to the wall. She slowly opens the refrigerator. Anna sighs with relief as she sees the bottles of water and Orange juice. Unfortunately it's not her water. She hates to break her life long rules on food and drink but at this moment staying a live seems more important. She opens the bottle and takes several big gulps of the cold water. She gags at the taste of it. She shakes her head and wonders how people drink this stuff. It's certainly not the 'spring water' she drinks.

Anna tentatively walks away from the table. She looks down and realizes she's still walking on cushions of some sort. She holds the small light up so she can try and see the overall room better. She lets out a gasp and her hand flies to her mouth in horror. She's in a large room but it's like a jail cell. The only window is a small one in the door. The floor, the walls everywhere she looks there is padding. She's never seen a padded cell before but it looks just as shown in any number of TV shows. She supposes she should be glad to not be in a straight jacket. She can't even begin to imagine where he's taken her. How is anyone ever going to find her?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always, comments very welcome and appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick looks up as Josef enters his office. He crosses to the bar and pours himself breakfast. He turns back to Mick. "Where's Beth?"

"She got up early so she could go down to the stables. She needed some time with the horses before Christophe and Quentin return."

Josef glowers at Mick. "I know the horses relax her but….I don't like her wondering around and not knowing….."

Mick holds up his hand cutting Josef off. "She's got one of Dave's guys trailing behind her, which she hates, and she's still packing her gun. Believe me I made sure she didn't leave without any extra protection. She may not like it but at least she doesn't fight it anymore when we insists."

Josef relaxes. "Good….that's good." He nods more to himself than anything. "You should know Sable called last night. Remi went to see her demanding answers as to what really happened to Coraline."

Mick narrows his eyes. "He didn't hurt her did he?"

"No but she had to tell him the truth to get rid of him. She called me as soon as he left. I'm not sure if she was more frightened of having to tell Remi what happened or my reaction to her telling him."

Mick snorts. "You didn't give her a bad time, did you?"

Josef shakes his head. "No I assured her that this wasn't an unexpected development and she was in the clear. I made sure she knew I wasn't mad."

"Good. She shouldn't be worried about being stuck in the middle of you and Remi."

Josef growls in frustration. "I started making calls last night to anyone I could think of that might know Remi on sight, but no one has seen him. Sable has alerted her people that if he shows up again to try and call one of us while he's still in the bar. Wherever he's hiding he's laying very low. So, what are you working on?"

Mick looks down at the tablet in front of him. "I have a hunch I know what Christophe wants. I think he probably wants me to make a list of every place I can where Coraline lived and played when she lived here. I don't think he ever saw her when she was in California. I'm probably going to have the best guesses where we can start to look for Remi, assuming he sticks to places he and Coraline spent time together. I'm also trying to find out if he has any property here, but with vamps and name changes, who knows."

Josef smiles. "Which is exactly why I'm going to leave you to it for awhile. I need to talk to Beth."

Beth pats Smoky as she moves around him combing his coat and cleaning his hooves. She senses Josef is awake. _Josef?_

_Yes?_

_I want to talk to you. I'll be up in a few minutes._

_No. Stay put. I would rather come down there._

_All right._

Mick smiles as Josef turns on his heel. "Say hi to Beth for me."

Josef nods and walks down the stables. He knows that Beth wants to know what is bothering him. Now he just has to make up his mind as to whether to tell her or not. He motions for her guard to go back to the house. Josef stands in the doorway watching her.

She knows he's there. She smiles to herself. "You know I could do this naked if you like. If you're just going to stand in the doorway watching me, there should at least be something to watch." She glances at him remembering him watching her do yoga naked last week. She could see it in his eyes as he also remembers.

Josef had gotten lucky for once and decided to spend some time in the gym only to find Beth already there, naked, butt in the air stretching. At first she tried to boot him out but changed her mind and told him fine he could stay if he went over to the other side of the room and did his routine with the free weights. At first he scowled at the notion but then as he looked up into the wall of mirrors he smiled. It wasn't difficult to angle his position with the weights to watch her. The tough part was trying to keep from dropping the weights on his foot. Just the memory of her body twisting this way and that, instantly makes him hard for her.

Josef smirks at her. "Would you? You know I love to watch you do anything naked. Maybe I could get a chair and a drink first…a footstool would be nice…. hell even a cigar might be in order."

Beth laughs and shakes her head. "You're such a bad boy."

He grins at her "And that's why you love me."

Beth smirks at him. "Must be it."

Josef moves around the room while Beth continues to work on Smoky. "Mick seems better today."

Beth knows Josef is working his way into telling her something so she tries to let him get to it at his own pace. She turns and nods. "Yes, he seems to be fine. He would like to take Coraline's father a part one limb at a time with a dull knife but as for the rest I think he'll be just fine. All he ever really needs is to talk things out. He could have saved himself a lot of grief over the years if he'd just wouldn't keep things bottled up inside."

Josef smiles softly at her. "The only problem with that is, he had to wait until you were old enough to be there to listen."

Beth tilts her head and smiles "Maybe. I just know he's going to all right and that's all that matters."

Josef moves to her side and Beth turns to him. He pulls her into a deep kiss. "I would never treat you like Coraline treated Mick. You know that."

Beth nods her head. "Of course. What's going on with you?"

Josef shrugs "How about you, how are doing?"

Beth sighs. "I'm a little melancholy."

Josef takes her into his arms. "That my dear is the downside of the empath part of you. You need to talk to Hank about teaching you how to deal with it so it doesn't crush you or make you bitter."

She lets out a ragged breath "I will. When are Christophe and Quentin coming back?"

Josef looks at his watch "They should be here at nine."

Beth nods. "Good than you can tell me what you talked about last night after Mick and I left the room." It occurred to Beth that whatever was bothering Josef had to have been something that happened in that time frame.

Josef begins to wander the stable again.

Beth watches him for a moment and decides he needs a push. She puts Smoky back in his stall, making sure he's got a treat or two. She sits on the step going into the office and pulls off her boots. Josef watches her warily. He knows how her mind works. She stands in the doorway to the office and wiggles her finger, beckoning him to her. Reluctantly he follows her into the office. She leads him to the couch and motions for him to sit. She sits next to him, facing him. "Talk to me."

Josef sighs and tells her about his conversation with Quentin. He watches her to see her reaction.

Beth narrows her eyes at him. "Remind me why you give a shit about anything that comes out of Quentin's mouth?"

Josef smiles sadly at her. "What if he's right? I'd like to think that at least with you and Mick I don't have any ulterior motives. It seems duplicitous."

Beth shakes her head. "Josef, I can't believe you of all people let that jerk get inside your head. Listen to me. You have never acted in any way to undermine my relationship with Mick. You've always gone out of your way to make sure that we are both happy. That's the important thing."

"It wouldn't bother you to think that I'm waiting for your relationship with Mick to flounder, even on it's own?"

Beth smiles at him softly. "Can I be selfish enough to say I hope so?" Beth smiles at him ruefully. "Josef, I don't know where Mick and I will end up. It's more important how we get there. The idea of losing either of you breaks my heart but losing both of you would be devastating. I'm not above hoping with all my heart that in the end you're still with me."

Josef brings her close and holds her tight. His hands start to sketch slowly over her body. She feels him pull her tight to him. It's clear that he wants her.

Beth looks up at him and smiles. "Don't start something you can't finish. Christophe and Quentin will be here soon. We need to hear the rest of this and see what we can do for Anna. Besides, I smell like horses. I need a shower." She stands up and pulls him up beside her.

Josef wiggles his nose. "You are kind of ripe." Some how it doesn't stop his mouth from finding her collarbone and nipping at it.

Beth snacks him in mock anger. "You're not supposed to agree with me. I was going to ask you to come scrub my back but never mind now." Beth moves to step away from him but before she can move, he pulls her back into his arms smothering her with kisses. He sweeps her up and moves to the small bathroom just off the office. Beth smiles. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind but it will do nicely.

Josef sets her down. He turns on the water and turns back to her. She feels his hands sliding over her body. Beth looks over his shoulder at the shower stall. "Ah, Josef, this might not really be a good idea. This bathroom wasn't really meant for comfort."

He glances around him. He'd forgotten how small and utilitarian this bathroom was. He shrugs. "Just pretend you're in a bathroom on a commercial airliner."

Beth snickers. "Well….I never…I mean."

Josef laughs. "Well you should." He returns to kissing her neck and she relaxes and hears herself moan. It's all the encouragement he needs. Clothes disappear quickly. Josef pops the door open on the shower and moves aside for her. She gets in and Josef follows her. This is one very small shower stall. She smiles and looks over her shoulder as he gets in. She doesn't need to turn around to know how much he wants her. He smiles at her and snakes his arms around her waist. He nuzzles her neck and pulls her back a half step under the water. Beth leans back into him letting the water cascade down her body. It feels so good. Josef runs his fangs across her neck. He teases her with his tongue and fangs.

Beth feels his hands making their way down her body and lets out a gasp and bucks her hips against him as she feels his fingers slide down into the curls between her legs. Josef works her with his hands and mouth. He turns her around and moves her back a step so she against the wall. He braces each hand on either side of her head and begins kissing her breasts, teasing one nipple and then the other until they ache with desire.

Beth pushes her hips against his hard body. He lets out a growl and helps her wrap one leg around him, opening her body up to him. She takes him and guides him to her hot wet entrance. In one quick move he's deep inside her. She bucks against him. He quickens his movements pinning her against the wall. She moans and matches her movements to his. Beth is so close, she only wants one more thing and that's to feel Josef's fangs pierce her neck. She opens up her neck to him. He wants to taste her so badly. He sinks his fangs into her and they both shake as they fall over the edge as wave after wave of ecstasy washes over them.

Josef leans the top of his head against the wall above Beth's head. Beth leans back and turns her head up looking into his eyes. He gently kisses her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She softly hips checks him. "As wonderful as this is, we need to get moving. I don't want Quentin up there alone with Mick."

Josef nods. "Good point."

They wash up and Beth finds both of them some extra sweats they keep down here for just such situations. They walk up to the house arm in arm. Josef watches her with a deep appreciation. He thinks about what Mick said about places Remi might go and decides as soon as he changes clothes he has a list of his own to make. He knew Coraline before Mick did so he may have some memories of places Remi could be as well.

Beth finishes changing clothes. She looks at the clock and sees that it's very close to nine. She hopes Josef and Mick are both busy as she moves down the stairs and goes out the front door. She moves out of the shadows as Christophe parks the car. The two men get out of the car and Beth turns to Christophe "Go on in, I want a moment with your friend here."

Christophe sees the anger in her eyes and shakes his head. He looks at Quentin and wonders what he did to get Beth so angry with him. "Ah….ok…." He glances at Quentin again.

Quentin nods at him. "Go on. She won't do any permanent damage."

"You hope." Beth growls out at him.

They watch Christophe walk away.

Beth swings around and stares Quentin down. "You son of a bitch. If I ever find out you have been giving your ass backwards analysis of my family to anyone again there will be hell to pay. I may be young but I have some very powerful family." Beth narrows her eyes at Quentin. "Vanessa takes a very dim view of anyone making us unhappy."

Quentin watches her calmly. "Josef told you what I said."

Beth nods.

Quentin sighs. "You're right. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

Beth is taken aback at his admission.

Quentin sees the surprise in her eyes. "Beth, I'm sorry. I should never have said the things I did to Josef. It's so rare that I see a…..family…like yours that the temptation to analyze why it works and the personalities involved is overwhelming. You do realize that what you have here is pretty damn unique?"

Beth smiles and nods "Of course I do."

"Vampires have been known to live in groups, I won't call most of them families, it's more like a gang in the worst sense of the word than any kind of family. There isn't much love in those situations. All it takes is about five minutes with you three to see the difference. I promise no more of that. Can you forgive me?"

Beth looks at him warily. "Can I trust you to keep your word?"

Quentin nods solemnly

Beth nods. "Alright. You've got one chance and then I skewer you."

Josef and Mick look up as Christophe walks into the room. "Where's Quentin?"

Christophe hesitates and instantly Josef knows what happened. "Beth's got him cornered, doesn't she?"

"Ah, yea. I don't know what he did but I think she's out there making sure it doesn't happen again."

Josef smiles faintly. "She would."

Mick looks curiously at Josef who waves his hand dismissively in the air. "I'll tell you later. I should have known she wouldn't let it go."

Beth and Quentin enter Mick's office.

Josef smiles. "Everything all right?"

Beth nods. "Yep. All taken care of."

Mick nods. "Good then lets see about getting back on track and helping Anna."

Beth makes a disgusted face at Christophe. "What I don't understand is why, when you clearly hate your father, why do you put up with him? Why not go it on your own or band together and kill him?"

Josef watches Beth. The time down at the stables did her a lot of good but he can see that she's still upset about last night. He can hear the agitation in her voice as she wonders why no one has killed Stephan. Mick and Josef have always been so good to her that it's hard for her to imagine living under the thumb of a tyrant like Stephan.

"Actually that's why I'm here instead of Lance. We've had a bit of coup at home. Lance finally decided he had enough of a power base and with a little maneuvering he took the bastard out. Mick isn't the only one capable of killing his sire."

Mick swears at the lost chance to get even for Coraline. "I hope the bastard suffered."

Christophe slowly nods his head. "Believe me, if I know Lance he got some vengeance for all of us. I'm sure it was pretty damn slow and painful. Lance does some things exceedingly well."

Josef doesn't hesitate he picks up his phone and punches up Vanessa's number and waits for her to answer. "Vanessa apparently there has been a coup in Europe. Just thought you should know that Lance is head of that clan now."

"Josef, you've got good information. It only happened a few days ago. As head of council here I did finally receive a call from Lance as soon as he had things consolidated. Our European cousins do things much differently than we do here but they are smart enough to keep us apprised of any developments to keep misunderstandings to a minimum. Lance can be treacherous but of the two I would rather deal with him than Stephan any day."

"I've got Christophe sitting across from me. I just thought you should know. Did Lance tell you that they let Remi slip away?"

Josef listens to Vanessa vent her frustration. She knows they can all hear her but it doesn't matter. She's mad as hell. Josef glances at Christophe who shrugs.

"I take it that's a no." Josef replies as she winds down. "Vanessa I have to go, Remi has Anna."

Josef rolls his eyes as she goes off again. He knows this is a sore point for her. "Yes, Vanessa, I know. I'll call you when we figure out what we are going to do." He hangs up and goes back to the group.

Mick looks thoughtful "The more I think back to the time the more I remember Remi here in the states when Coraline and I were still together."

Josef nods at the memory. "At the time I didn't know he was her brother. I just knew he was her sire." Josef glances at Mick. "And I didn't know all of what had been done to him and Coraline by Stephan."

Mick smiles sadly at Josef "It's ok. I understand why you didn't tell me what you knew about Coraline. It wouldn't have changed anything."

Quentin shakes his head. "Christophe told me how Remi was in New York with Anna." They all watch him closely. "As I told you last night. I believe he means to turn her against her will."

Josef starts to pace the room. "When Remi escaped I called her and warned her. I told her she could come here or she needed to get a bodyguard."

Christophe nods. "I did the same. Did you actually talk to her or did you just play machine tag with her like I did?"

Josef gives him a sour look. "She left a message on my voice mail telling me she was going to stay with Victor in a few days and she would be fine until then. I should have called her repeatedly until I actually spoke to her and made her get additional guards. Apparently Viktor's arrogance that his men could take Remi made her vulnerable."

Sadly Christophe adds "I searched New York for a week and couldn't find anything." Christophe nods at Quentin. "Quentin thinks that in Remi's present state of mind he would take her to where ever it was that he and Coraline where the happiest and safest from Stephan. I came to Mick because I hoped he could help me list the places to look since this seems to be where she spent the most of her time once she left France. Lance told me once that it became easier and easier to find Remi because all he had to do was go to California and find Coraline. They were always together here."

Mick stands up and cross the room. He takes a sheet of paper off the desk and hands it to Christophe. "Josef and I both came up with places we know of that Coraline lived or liked to spend time. Hopefully one of them might be a place Remi might be holding Anna. I grouped them by geography to keep the search time down. I've got half the list and you've got the other half. When we're done if we don't find anything we switch lists and look again. You and I both know different things about Remi and Coraline and might see different things."

Christophe glances at Josef and Mick in surprise. Josef smiles. "Besides the fact that he's my friend this is exactly why I employee Mick to solve problems like this. He's good at it."

Christophe nods. "Thank you for this and for the help. There are a lot of places to look. This will cut down the time."

Mick sighs. "Don't thank me yet. There are a couple of things you need to know. I think you should take Quentin or someone else with you at all times. Don't do this on your own. I'm sure you're more powerful than I am but you have a tie to Remi that may make it hard for you to defend yourself and he may not want to give Anna up. Your life and hers could depend on someone else being in the room that can take him out. Secondly, Josef received a call from someone locally that got boxed into telling Remi what happened to Coraline so he is quite sure now that I killed her. If I find him I will kill him. I have to. I'm too much younger than he is to let him get the upper hand. As far as I'm concerned he's gone rogue and he needs to be put down."

Josef growls as he turns to Christophe. "As long as he's in my territory his status is now that of a rogue. It's way past time Remi was put down for good. The only reason no one in the community has done it before this is because of the family connections but even that can't save him this time. He's too crazy to be left out there. He's to unpredictable. I won't have him endangering the community or anyone else and I won't have him out there being a threat to Beth and Mick."

Christophe nods sadly. "I know you're right……I just don't have to like it."

Mick nods. "Then lets get this thing moving. It's early. I'm going to start now."

Christophe and Quentin both stand. "Finally." Christophe blurts out.

"Beth and I will continue to here, while you two go through the list. I'll make more calls and Beth can continue Mick's research on any property either of them may have owned that we don't know about."

Beth narrows her eyes. "I'm going with Mick."

"No" Beth hears in unison.

Beth stands up and braces herself for a fight. She turns to Mick "I'll do what you say, you can keep me safe, like when we rescued Elaina and Julia."

Mick shakes his head. "That was different. That was one lone place and there was time to research the area. This has to be done fast and there is no prep time, especially since there are so many places to look. If I find Anna, I'm going to have enough trouble getting her out. I don't want to have to worry about you as well. Beth, we've got no idea what condition she's going to be in and if you get hurt I can't carry both of you out. Remi is absolutely crazy and he knows protecting you was the reason I killed Coraline, both times. I won't let you make yourself a target for Remi to strike at."

Beth puts her hands on her hips and stares at both men. "Damn it." She swears in frustration. She knows the look on both their faces and they have both dug in. She's not going to get them to move one inch on this. "Damn over protective vampires."

Mick crosses to Beth. "You're not mad at me are you?"

She glowers at him and then sighs. "I guess not but it sucks."

He hugs her tight and looks down at her. "I don't want that haunted look Christophe has in his eye's in mine and Josef's as well. It's bad enough Remi has Anna……"

Beth snorts at him. "All right. I get the idea. Go. Find her and deal with Remi so at least things can return to normal around here."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated.,,,,,,**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna feels the wave of tears coming for her again. She hates the despair that is threatening to swamp her but she just doesn't know what to do about it. She eats, she sleeps, she cries. She doesn't even know how long she's been here other than it's to long. She is terrified of so many things. What if Remi goes off the deep end and forgets where he has her locked up? What if he goes off the deep end and hurts her? She should never have convinced him she wasn't Coraline. There was probably some measure of safety in him thinking she was his dead sister. She may have been able to get him to let her go free but not now. She hasn't seen him in what seems like days. There is no measure of time in here.

Not long after he brought her here he had returned with a large bag of sandwiches. He also unlocked the steel door at the end of the room that thankfully led to a small bathroom. At least she wasn't condemned to using a bucket. _Wow something to be thankful for._ She wishes she could figure out what he has in mind but she can't question him if he doesn't come back into the room. She suspects that he's watching her. She sees the camera up next to the ceiling with it's blinking light on the front. But she still can't talk him into letting her leave if she can't see him face to face. What ever his plans are she has a feeling her life is about to take a turn she wasn't anticipating. Of course that is only if she gets out of this with her life. She is sure that Christophe and Josef are doing everything they can to find her but who can know what's in the mind of a mad man?

Remi watches the first monitor and sees Mick walk across the room looking for a lead that might tell him where Remi has taken Anna. Remi snorts. _If he only knew. _Remi had brought Anna to the rooms under Coraline's party house four and half days ago. He was sure no one knew about this place, not even her ex. He looks around at the hideaway Coraline provided for him. It opened from a hidden door in the downstairs closet. Once through the door it opens up into a small sitting room. The room is sparse in furniture and bare of anything personal. On one wall there is a second door this one steel that leads to the room Coraline would lock him in when things got away from him. The one Anna is locked now.

First Remi had seen his brother walk through the room, now three days later his ex-brother-in-law is making the same trek through the room. When he'd first seen Christophe he'd been alarmed. He was afraid Christophe would smell Remi or be able to hear Anna's heartbeat but then he remembered the room was sealed tight and sound proof. It had to be. It was where Coraline had kept him when the voices in his head got so loud he couldn't ignore them. She would put him in his room, his padded cell, and lock the door, waiting for the voices to subside. Some times she would have to stake him to keep him from hurting himself. Remi turns his back to the monitor when he sees Mick go back up the stairs to search somewhere else.

Remi watches Anna on the other monitor. He rubs his eyes as Anna begins to morph into Coraline. She's eating one of the sandwiches he brought her. At least she's not crying anymore. He doesn't know anything at all about modern food but he found a deli and stumbled his way through it enough to get her something to eat. Even he remembers that humans have to eat.

He knows that everyone is looking for them and this time it's not just his paranoia. He either needs to let her go or turn her. He can't stay in control much longer and he doesn't want to have an attack and forget she's locked up. He may want her turned but he doesn't want any harm to come to her. He just can't decide what to do. The idea of another woman being used the same way Coraline was seems to paralyze him. As for turning her….he leans his head against the wall…..he's can't do it. He vowed after he turned Coraline he would never do that again. He did the best he could but he knows it wasn't enough….it is never going to be enough. He knows he's crazy but….Coraline had loved him and that had to count for something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick throws his keys on the desk. He's tired, angry and frustrated. He can't believe after a week of looking in every place imaginable they haven't found any lead to give them some idea of where Remi is holding Anna. After three days he and Christophe had swapped lists and gone over everything again, hoping one of them would see something the other had missed. He didn't envy Quentin. Christophe was about to rip somebody's face off. Mick looks at his watch. They're having a quick meeting tonight to try and figure out something else to try or somewhere else to look.

Beth walks into the room. She easily sense how upset Mick is that they haven't found any trace of Anna. Josef walks in and stands beside her. He glances at her and then looks back at Mick. Josef clears his throat. "Mick?"

Mick turns and looks at them, the disgust clearly written across his face. Beth shakes her head. "You can't blame yourself. You'll find her. It's just taking more time than we thought it would."

"I just can't imagine where the hell he's taken her." Mick growls out. "I've tried to think of any place I could have forgotten but I'm out of ideas as to where else to look." He glances at Josef. "I take you and Beth haven't found anything either."

Josef shakes his head. "No. We haven't been able to find any record of any property that either of them owned, other than her place in the hills. I've called Victoria and everyone else I can think of to keep their eyes open from Remi and I had Ryder post his picture on line to get the word out. Yet, nobody's scene hide nor hair of him."

"Did anyone think to make sure Guillermo knows to alert one of us right away if he gets any hints that Remi might be out of control and killing his food?" Beth asks

Mick nods. "One of my first calls. Hopefully Remi has enough control to keep from killing anyone. I'm hoping like hell he's not feeding from Anna."

Robert walks in with Christophe and Quentin behind him. Christophe paces the room. He's wired so tight he's unable to stop moving. He's charge with to much anger.

Mick looks at him not feeling much better, bitter with failure.

Quentin looks and Mick. "I have an idea. You may not like it but it might be worth a try." Mick scowls at him but motions for him to continue. "If you will allow me to hypnotize you, you may be able to bring some memories back and you might know something that you don't remember."

Mick shrugs, "You can try but it's been tried before and it didn't take."

Quentin smiles. "It might be. There is a certain percentage of the human population that just can't be put under and even more with our people but I would like to give it a try."

Beth smiles. "Can I stay and watch? I want to see him cluck like a chicken."

Quentin laughs. "You are a trouble maker but I suppose you can stay unless Mick says no."

Mick tries to scowl at her but she can see the smile behind it. "You can stay because it won't work."

Mick looks at Josef who shrugs. "How can I pass up a chance to see you cluck like a chicken? I'm staying."

They all get comfortable and Quentin begins quietly talking to Mick. He holds up his finger and asks Mick to concentrate, to block everything out but the sound his voice and his finger. Quentin continues for five minutes but he can tell this is never going to happen and he stops. He shakes his head. "You're correct. It doesn't work on you. You have trust issues."

Mick smiles. "You think?" He becomes serious again and turns to Christophe. "Call Lance. He's tracked Remi several times and managed to find him. Maybe he'll have some ideas."

Christophe nods. "Good idea. He looks at his watch. I'm going to have to wait a few hours."

Mick nods. "I'll spend tomorrow night back tracking just in case we missed something…. some how I doubt it but it's worth a try."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi strides through the door. He's finally made a decision. He looks around the small sitting room and finds the items he's looking for. He puts on the baseball hat. He snorts when he looks in the mirror. He thinks it's ridiculous looking but it puts his face in a shadow and makes him look so…..native. He wants to blend in. Next he opens the drawer to the desk and finds a nice sharp stake and puts it in his pocket. As bad as being staked was, it was it was better than a straight jacket. He also picks up a handgun. He holds it in his hand feeling the heft of it. He shrugs and puts it in his pocket as well. He finds some duct tape in the house and satisfied he leaves.

He quickly walks the two miles to where he stashed the car when he brought Anna here. He gets in and drives across town to find another fast food place or a deli. He needs to get some more food for Anna. He enters the small corner deli and buys several sandwiches and more water. He may not get a chance to come back here after what he has planned there won't be a vamp in the city who isn't on the look out for him. He takes the food out to the car and leaves in a hurry. He doesn't smell any vamps but you never know. He suspects Kostan has this town pretty tightly controlled. He stops at a payphone and quickly snatches up the phone book. He returns to the car. He looks up the address for Mick's office. He drives over to where Coraline showed him it was all those years ago and sure enough it's the same address as the phone book page. He parks down the street where he can see if Mick goes to his office and settles in hoping Mick will make an appearance.

Mick drives around the city not knowing what to do. He told Christophe he would double back and keep looking but he knows between them both they've seen everything there is to see. He decides to go back to his office and check his mail and messages. This thing has kept him on the road for several days and he hasn't had a chance to see if there is anything there. _Hell maybe Remi left me a message._ It wouldn't be the first time he's gotten mail from someone he's tracking. Knowing that Sable has told Remi that Mick did indeed kill Coraline he wishes the son of a bitch would just come after him. Maybe that way he could make him tell Mick where Anna is. Mick decides to just park on the street instead of going into the parking garage. He wants to be able to get on the road in a hurry if someone calls with news. He goes inside and takes the elevator up from the lobby grabbing his mail on the way by.

Remi watches Mick enter the building. He waits for a few minutes and staying to the shadows he enters the building. He decides a better track is to take the stairs. With his speed it won't take that long to get to the top. Once at the top he quietly snaps the lock on the fire door and moves down the hall.

Mick swivels around and realizes there is a vamp in the hallway.

_**Beth?**_

_Mick, what's wrong? _Shecan hear his yelling in her head

_I've only got a minute or less. I'm at the office and Remi is here. If I can get him to take me to Anna I'm going to do it._

_**NO. **__You don't have any back up…._

Yea, but I've got you and he doesn't know that. Cross your fingers and go tell Josef. I'll make contact as soon as I can.

Beth is sitting across from Josef in his study. She turns to him. He can see the grief stricken look on her face. "Tell me."

Beth relates her conversation with Mick as Josef checks the loads in his gun. The two of them run for the car. Josef stops. "Are you armed?" Beth nods "Of course." He doesn't even bother to tell her to stay home. Josef tosses her his phone as they get in the car. "Call Christophe while I drive and tell him what's going on."

Beth nods and calls Christophe and once again relates her conversation with Mick. They all agree to meet at Mick's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick sits in the chair behind his desk and waits for Remi. He has to hope that Remi will either want him alive or want to kill him somewhere else. Mick needs to find a way to make Remi tell him where Anna is. Remi shoves the door open and sees Mick sitting there waiting for him. Remi points his gun at Mick and the two stare each other down. "You want to see Anna, you come with me."

Mick nods. "That's great but what's to keep you from just killing me?"

Remi shrugs. "Not much. I'd like to kill you for what you did to Coraline but at the moment I need you to see Anna. Besides if I were going to kill you, I'd just do it here. What do I care if you're found dead in your office?"

Mick sits up. "Is she all right?"

Remi nods. "I haven't done anything to hurt her……"

Mick hears him trail off and the implication is clear. Yet "What if I agree to go with you? Can I follow you in my car?"

Remi snorts. "Not hardly. Look, you'll never find her any other way, so either you trust me or no one ever sees her again."

Mick stands up. "Well, if we're going to do this lets get with it."

Remi gives him a sour look. "Not so fast. Turn around I want to make sure you don't have a gun."

Mick takes a deep breath. The idea of turning his back on Remi is lousy but he can't see any other way to do this. Mick turns around and Remi plunges the stake in his back.

Josef is driving at an alarming rate. Beth knows the odds of her and Josef surviving a crash are pretty good but she will feel pretty awful if he kills a family of humans. On the other hand if Mick gets killed with this stupid stunt before they can get there and stop him she won't know what to do. Mick? No answer. "Damn him."

Josef glances at her.

"He's not answering me. I can't believe he's doing this. I can feel that he's fine, he's not hurt or anything, he just won't answer me."

Josef hears the fear in her voice and swears softly. "You know Mick, he's going to do whatever he has to save Anna. It's who he is, you know that better than anyone."

Beth nods. "I know but Remi is just to unpredictable. I wish we had some clear idea of what he has planned." Beth concentrates and tries to force Mick to answer her.

Josef watches the road intently, weaving in and out of traffic. He hears Beth gasp and she bends at the waist. Josef starts to slow down intending on pulling over to the side of the road. She grabs his arm. "No, keep going. We have to get to Mick. I'm getting pain from him. I think Remi staked him. I'll be all right. Please just hurry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remi throws Mick over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and heads for the stairway he came up. He knows if he's going to run into problems being seen it will be in the elevator. When he gets to the bottom he lays Mick on the floor in the stairwell and quickly goes back outside and moves his car in front of the building. He opens the trunk and takes out the duct tape. He goes back to Mick and tapes his hands to his sides then he cuts one more piece and puts it across his eyes. Remi looks back out on the sidewalk and when he's sure no one is in sight he carries Mick out and quickly puts him the trunk of his car and slams the lid. He gets in takes off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef pulls up out front and sees that Christophe and Quentin are all ready there waiting for them. "Any sign of Mick?"

Christophe shakes his head. "We haven't been upstairs yet. We just got here ourselves."

Josef turns to Beth. "You go up the elevator with Christophe and Quentin. I'm going to double check the stairs. I'll meet you at the top." The three ride the elevator up to Mick's office. Josef is standing at the elevator door when it opens. Beth bolts for the door as soon as the doors open and Josef grabs her before she can get far. He's sure Mick's gone but if he's dead on the floor he sure as hell doesn't want Beth walking in and finding him like that first.

Beth fights him and Josef nods for Christophe to go first. Christophe nods at him while Josef holds Beth back. Cautiously Christophe enters the office, gun drawn, he works his way through the rooms and finds nothing. He comes back to the door and shakes his head at Josef. "It's all clear. No Remi but no Mick either."

Josef lets Beth go and she takes a swing at him. "Damn it Beth calm down."

"Don't you understand? He's been staked and he's helpless and Remi has him." She starts crying and Josef pulls her into his arms. He gently moves her into the office.

Quentin wonders how she knows what's happened to Mick. "Mick could be trailing after Remi. There is no reason to think Remi has him and he's been staked."

Beth shakes her head. "You don't understand."

Josef holds her close. "We'll get them both back. After all isn't that what Mick's plan is? Isn't that what he told you? When Remi gets him to where he's hiding Anna, Mick will make contact and we'll know where they both are. You just have to hold on. Mick's good. You have to trust that he knows what he's doing."

Quentin shakes his head. "I don't' understand how he is going to make contact. How can he tell you where he is and that he's been staked? His phone is on the desk."

Josef holds Beth and rubs her back trying to calm her. He looks at Quentin over Beth's shoulder. "Beth is a telepath. She can easily talk to me or Mick."

Christophe looks at her surprised at this revelation. "Are you sure? No offense to Beth but she's hasn't been a vamp that long, her ability might not reach very far."

Josef snorts. "Is New York to California far enough for you? Remember who her grandsire is. In this case it really does run in the family."

Christophe stops cold. "She's also a blood relation to Vanessa?"

Josef nods. "Obviously way down the line but blood none the less. Once Remi takes that stake out of Mick, he shouldn't have any trouble telling Beth where he is."

Josef leads Beth to the couch and sits her down. He begins to move away from her but she won't let go of him. "I'll be right back. You need some nourishment."

Quentin gets up quickly. "Josef, sit. I'll get her a glass. Where's Mick's blood?" Josef nods to the panel in the wall.

Quentin nods. "Anyone else?"

Christophe snorts. "I'll take a bourbon." Josef nods his agreement.

Quentin hands out the drinks and thinks the last few days over. He turns to Josef. "She's an empath as well."

Josef nods.

Quentin smiles. "It explains why you said the best thing for Mick was Beth. It was more than just the fact that they love each other. She's able to get him to open up when no one else can. It also explains why she's sure he's been staked. So, now we just wait?"

"That's all we can do now that Mick has put this hair brained scheme of his in to place. We have to wait for him to get in touch with Beth." Josef doesn't want to voice his fears that for once Mick is the one who's bitten off more than he can chew.

Beth buries her face in Josef's shoulder as they settle in to wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated…… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Anna looks up when the door opens. She sees Remi come in carrying someone.

"Stand back over there, away from the door or I'll have to hurt him." Remi growls at her.

She can't yet see who it is but she doesn't want him hurt. She moves away and watches Remi lay the man down on the floor. "When I shut the door you can come back over here and pull the stake out of his back and take the tape off."

The man looks familiar but she can't see his face to be sure it is someone she knows. She can tell from his hair color and build it's not Christophe or Josef. She glances up at Remi and remembers if she's going to try and change his mind she better do it now while he's here. "Remi, can I please talk to you about letting me out of here? Please? I don't understand why you've taken me. You don't drink from me; you haven't harmed me, what is the point in all this? Please let me…. let us go."

Remi watches her. He starts to feel dizzy and begins to sway. "Coraline?"

Anna thinks maybe she'll let him think she's Coraline if that's what it's going to take to get out of here but before she can answer him he shakes his head and his eyes clear.

"I'll let you go…..maybe in about a week. I just can't let you go yet. I'm sorry." Remi quickly leaves the room before she once again morphs into Coraline.

Anna watches his back as he leaves the room. She runs over to the vampire laying on the floor. She grasps the stake with both hands and pulls hard. She hears the vamp gasp in pain. She pushes on his side, rolling his heavy body over. "Oh my god. Mick." She unwraps the tape from his arms. "This is going to hurt." She winces as she pulls the duct tape from his eyes. "Sorry about that."

His eyes flutter open. He gives her a weak smile. "I've been looking for you."

Anna helps him sit up. "Well, here I am. Are you all right?"

He nods. "Give me a minute." He smiles at her. "I don't suppose you have some bourbon around here?"

She shakes her head and bites her lip. "No. I'm sorry. What are you doing here? How did Remi trap you?"

Mick starts to answer her but stops. "Give a minute. I have to talk to Beth and Josef."

Anna looks at him worriedly and runs her hand over his forehead.

He laughs. "I'm not crazy. Beth is a telepath. We're connected in more ways than one."

Anna sits back on her heels in surprise. She watches him close his eyes, a slight smile on his face.

_Beth?_

Josef feels Beth's body stiffen as she quickly sits up. She gives him a teary eyed smile.

_Oh Mick. Are you all right?_

He can hear the fear in her voice and feels terrible for causing it. _Yea, I'm fine. You put Josef in the link?_

_I'm here. _Josef confirms

Christophe and Quentin watch, waiting for confirmation that Mick has made contact and hoping he's with Anna.

_Mick, where are you. We'll come get you. Are you sure you're all right? Is Anna with you? How is she?_

Mick smiles as he hears Beth's rapid-fire questions. Mick glances at Ann. _Anna is here and she appears fine. I haven't had a chance to talk to her much beyond hello. She just pulled the stake out of my back. As for where I am, I don't have the foggiest._ Mick relates to them how he got to the room with Anna. _Give me a minute to talk to Anna and I'll see if she has any ideas_.

Beth sighs and smiles at Josef. "He's ok."

Josef smiles back at her and wipes a tear from her cheek. "Yes he is."

Josef turns to Christophe and Quentin. "As you've guessed that was Mick. He says Anna appears fine. He linked up with us as soon as she pulled the stake out of his back. He's checking on her now. Unfortunately he doesn't have any idea where he is. Remi was careful. Mick is hoping Anna has a clue."

Quentin watches them closely. "You can both hear him?"

Josef nods. "Beth has figured out how to bring all three of us together in the same link."

"I wish I could talk to Anna." Christophe chokes out.

Beth smiles softly at him. "If I could make it work I would. I'm sorry."

Christophe smiles sadly. "I know you would."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you or anything?" Mick asks Anna rather gently.

Anna shakes her head. Tears start to stream down her face. "I'm fine, really. Just scared to death that no one would ever find me."

Mick nods. "Here's the thing, I let Remi take me to you because I had hoped that I could tell Beth where we are but Remi was pretty careful and I don't have a clue. Do you have any idea where this place is?"

Anna shakes her head slowly. "No. He brought me here when I was unconscious. He never comes in here to talk to me. He just brings food and leaves. Oh, Mick now you're stuck here with me as well. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Josef and Christophe will figure it out somehow. They'll find us." He doesn't want to think about the alternative.

Anna sniffs and tries to stop from crying. She wipes her eyes with the edge of her shirt. "Sorry."

Mick smiles at her softly "It's ok. Really. I know you've been through a lot."

"Christophe has been looking for me?" She asks shyly.

Mick grins at her. "Yes, he's been awfully worried. At least now he knows you're not hurt."

Anna nod. "Mick there is one thing I don't understand, why would Remi bring you here?"

Mick tries not to scare her. "I don't know for sure but I have a bad feeling about that. I need to talk to Beth for a bit."

Before he can make contact with Beth they both look up as the door opens. Remi enters the room. He's got a gun in his hand. Mick watches him closely looking for any kind of opening to jump him and take the gun. Remi points the gun at Anna. "St. John, you make one move and I won't even bother shooting you. I'll just shoot her."

Mick relaxes. There is no way he risks Anna being shot.

Remi nods. "That's good. That's real good. You just do what I say and everybody gets what they want."

"Which is?" Mick asks

Remi smiles. "Which is you turn her and I'll call Josef and tell him where you are so he can come let you out. I'll even leave the keys on the desk for him."

Mick knew this was coming but didn't want to admit it. "Why me? I'm probably the last vamp that should be turning anyone. Coraline wasn't exactly the best example of a sire."

Remi looks sad for a moment. "Sorry about that. I did the best I could for Coraline, which wasn't much. So this time you do the honors and hopefully Anna comes out better for it than you, Coraline or me did. You do this and you and I are even for what happened with Coraline. I'll disappear and you won't have to worry about me coming after your little blond, Beth, isn't that her name?"

Mick narrows his eyes at the implied threat to Beth.

Anna tries to stand up but Mick grabs her hand and shakes his head. He can see the anger in her eyes. She turns back to Remi. "Remi, please. You have to understand, my life isn't like Coraline's was. I like my life. I like what I do. Vamps like Josef and Viktor and your brother make sure no one dare hurt me."

Remi shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. This has to stop." Mick watches Remi's eyes glass over. "I couldn't save Coraline…..this has to stop." Remi's head snaps up and he points the gun at Anna again. Mick gets the point and once again relaxes.

Mick narrows his eyes at Remi. "What's to keep you from killing me once I turn her?"

Remi shakes his head in slowly. "If I were going to do that I'd just shoot you both now. You know what would happen to her if you died once she is turned. She would die as well and that is not what I want. You will be her sire and that will protect you. Now do as your told. The sooner you do what I say, the sooner you can leave." Remi turns and leaves the room.

Mick glances at Anna who begins to cry. He puts his arm out and she moves into his arms and cries on his shoulder. Mick tries to comfort her as best he can.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks at Quentin. "Why would Remi take Mick to Anna? It doesn't sound like he's hurt him or tried to get even with Mick for what happened to Coraline."

Quentin looks at them grimly. "He needs someone to turn Anna. I think he probably thinks he can force Mick into it."

Christophe lets out a strangled cry. "No."

Beth looks at Josef. "I can't tell Mick that. You know what he will do."

Josef nods. He looks at Quentin. "He won't do it."

Quentin shakes his head. "He won't have a choice. All Remi has to do is leave them in there long enough and Mick will either turn her or kill her."

Josef snorts. "If it were only that easy."

Quentin looks at him oddly. "Of course it's that easy. He's a vampire and she's a human with nice fresh blood. The blood lust will force the issue. If he doesn't turn her before he gets to that point he will kill her even unintentionally."

Beth shakes her head. "You don't know Mick." She glances at Josef. "You have no idea what it took for me to get Mick to take blood from me when he was dying once before. If I hadn't practically forced him he would have died instead of taking blood from me." She glances at Josef. "Mick won't do this."

Josef knows how painful this is for Beth but she's got to hear it. "Quentin is right. He may not get the choice. That inner vamp is pretty strong and Mick doesn't have the same resolve he did back then." He glances at Beth. "And Anna isn't you. Mick's protected you for so long that I almost think he could have overridden the survival instincts to keep you safe. Plus there is the damage from the staking, making his need stronger. We also don't know when he fed last. Knowing Mick it has been too long already."

"But Josef, I can help him. Like I did when he drank from Elaina. I can help him keep the bloodlust in check." Beth is practically begging him to agree with her.

Josef shakes his head. He wishes he could tell her what she wants to hear. "In the long it would probably make things worse. At some point even you won't be able to hold him back. The best you can do is try and keep him calm." Josef takes Beth's hand and holds it tight as he looks at Christophe. "I'm also not sure that he can turn her without someone standing beside him giving him support. Beth and I can help him through our link but even that might not be enough. Under these circumstances he might get flashbacks to what happened with Coraline and not be able to follow through. The whole thing could come crashing down. There is a reason Mick didn't turn Beth besides his other hang-ups at the time. If he does wait too long he will most likely kill her and as bad as being forced to turn her would be for Mick, killing her would send him into a place that not even Beth could reach him. We could easily lose them both."

Christophe sits up "I know Anna and she will find a way to make him drink from her. She won't allow Mick to be in terrible agony or die because he tried to come to her rescue."

Josef nods in agreement. "Bottom line is we have about three days, four at the outside to find them. At that point Mick has to try and turn her so he doesn't hold out to long and kill her."

Mick leans back against the wall with his eyes closed. _Beth, Remi was just here. He says he'll let us go as soon as I turn Anna. _

Beth sighs._ Yea, we kind of figured that. We were just discussing your options._

_Josef this is not good….not good at all. _Beth glances at Josef. They can both hear the edge of panic and desperation in Mick's voice.

_Mick, let's not even worry about it yet. We've got three maybe four days to find you before we hit the point of no return. Now do your P.I. thing and tell me everything you can. Starting with whether Remi drove on the freeway or stayed on surface streets. _

Mick nods. _Ok, you're right. No freeway. I never heard the engine accelerate to that degree. _

Josef goes to his desk and pulls out a map of the area, a pen and a pad. Beth watches as he does some figuring and looks at the map. _Mick assuming that he drove around a bit to make sure he wasn't followed and never got on the freeway, you've got to be somewhere inside of 30 miles from your office. _

Mick nods. _Josef let me sit here for a while and do some remembering. I need to go through the whole thing again and see what else I can bring back. While I'm doing that you might look for abandoned mental institutions inside that area. The room he has us in is padded with old claw marks. I'm guessing this was where Remi has stayed in the past when he was out of control. You might also see if you can find Cynthia and ask her if she knows where Coraline kept Remi when he was off the tracks._

Josef lets out a breath. _We'll do. If you get anything more for us to go on, you know who to call._

Josef pulls himself out of Beth's link to Mick and relates the information to Christophe and Quentin. "Quentin you wouldn't have any idea where they might be? Do you know of any mental institutions in the area?"

"No idea Josef. This is just to far away from where I usually treat my patients. I go to New York for a few patients but mostly I treat our people in Europe. I have no idea and no clue about who even to ask. When I treated Remi, he never alluded to any treatment that he was getting out here. As averse as he was to getting any help at all though I would guess Coraline just locked him up until the problem passed."

Xxxxxxxxx

Mick feels Anna crying subsiding. She backs away from him and he hands her his handkerchief. "Thanks." She wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "I'm sorry." She smiles at him weakly. "I seem to be saying that to you a lot."

He shakes his head. "Not your fault. Listen, I don't want to turn you, hell, the truth is I'm not sure I can but….."

Anna holds up her hand. "But you're a vamp and you don't know what's going to happen with the blood lust hits."

"Yes, and I'm also afraid if I hold out to long and they don't find us that when that blood lust hits I'll be to far gone and I'll kill you. Anna I've never turned anyone, not even Beth. Did Josef tell you about my relationship with Coraline?"

"I think Christophe did."

"Then you can imagine how I feel about being forced to turn anyone against their will. I just can't imagine doing this."

"Mick how long do you think we can hold out if you take a little bit from me every day."

He shakes his head. "I don't know how long you can do that and not be so depleted that you get hurt."

"I've been feeding vamps a long time. I know when enough is enough. I've got a fridge full of orange juice and water. Remi brought me a couple of bags full of deli sandwiches but the liquids are the most important things for me to keep from crashing. I have to stay hydrated.

Mick nods. "Well, I'm good right now, even with the staking." He sees the disbelief in her eyes. "Really. I'm fine. I'll tell you when I need to feed."

Anna puts her hand on his arm. "Mick, listen to me, this is important. If we get to the point where there are no more options and you have to turn me, it's ok. I've always known that some day I would want to be a vamp." She smiles at him wanly. "Somehow I thought I'd get to stay at Vanessa's big old mansion since she's always offering but still, it's not a foreign idea to me. I'm sure you'll do just fine. You know that must be why Remi said he would let me go in about a week. That must be how long he figures it will take before you don't have any choice."

Mick leans back against the wall. "Josef's right about one thing. I need to go over the entire night and see if there is anything that will help them find us." Instead of going over what happened with Remi he runs over what Anna said about turning her. He snorts to himself. It's great that she doesn't mind being turned but damn it he minds. What he told her about not being sure he could turn her was pretty close to the truth. He'd like to think he could but without Josef or someone standing next to him he wasn't sure and if he wasn't sure it could be a disaster that could get her killed. They have to find a way out of this. He switches gears and starts going over every little detail in hopes that something will come to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef turns to Beth. "You know what you have to do?"

She nods. "Concentrate on keeping Mick calm and relay information."

He nods. "Exactly. He's not to bad right now but the more time that passes the more upset he's bound to get. I know you want to go with us to search for him but I think it's better if you stay here and relax."

Beth nods sadly. "Josef I'm so frightened for him."

He hugs her and holds her tight. Josef kisses the top of her head. "I know but you need to get past the fear. Mick needs you to be confident and relaxed. If we don't find them in time he's going to need both of us to help get both of them through this in one piece." He looks down at her. "Let's not go there yet. I'm going to try and track Cynthia down. He's right about that. She may have an idea of where they are. She and Coraline were always thick as thieves. I'm also going to call Dr. Stanton. He may have some idea about mental institutions in the area or anyone who has a place for vamps to go quietly crazy."

Beth curls up on the couch and closes her eyes listening for Mick.

Josef watches her. He sighs and motions for Christophe and Quentin to follow him.

Josef calls Robert on the way to his study. "I'm going to be wrapped up trying to track leads to where Remi has Mick and Anna. I need you and Emily to make sure Beth feeds. I know her when she's like this she won't move off that couch. It's bad enough that she's probably going to be afraid to fall asleep. She has to keep taking blood."

Robert nods. "I remember when she sat with you after you crashed the Ferrari……"

Josef shakes his head. "This is worse. At least she could see and touch me. It probably wouldn't hurt if Emily sat with her, kept her company."

"I'll go find her right now." Robert turns and leaves to find Emily.

Josef sits down at his desk. "Now to try and track Cynthia."

Christophe snorts and flips open his phone. He punches up a number and hands Josef his phone. "Be my guest."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

**A/N: Storyline breaks necessitate that this one is cut short or it would be one very huge next chapter.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Cynthia, damn it if I find out you're lying to me I'll take your head myself."

"Josef, calm down. I told you four days ago and I am telling you now, I am not lying to you. I don't give a damn about Mick. He never was good enough for Coraline and after what he did to her I wouldn't lift a finger to help him." She hears Josef starts to growl. "Josef shut the hell up and listen to me. I know Anna, she tastes amazing, one of a kind, and for a human she's not bad. I hate to admit it but even I like her. I would not want to contribute to us losing her and her blood to Remi's delusions. I don't know where Coraline hid Remi. She vowed to him she wouldn't tell anyone, and you can be sure if she didn't tell me she didn't tell anyone."

Josef growls and slams down the phone.

Quentin hasn't had much to do the last few days while Josef and Christophe have tried to chase down any leads from the new information. Unfortunately the leads have been few and both Christophe and Josef are feeling the impending deadline weighing heavily on them. Quentin moves back into Mick's office and sees Beth laying on the couch, eyes closed. Emily is sitting on the floor next to Beth quietly talking to her trying to get her to drink the blood she has in the glass.

Emily looks up when she sees Quentin. She gets up and crosses the room to him. "She's barely slept and at this rate she's going to starve herself. At least the last time she was like this, Mick was here to watch over her and make her drink. Maybe I should go get Josef. She'll listen to him."

Quentin takes the glass from her. "Let me try. I'll do my best Josef impression." He crosses the room and sets the glass on the table. He moves over and without asking pulls Beth up into a sitting position. He smiles as she snarls at him. "You don't want to be treated like, that then feed. Making yourself sick isn't going to do Mick any good. He needs you in control. The last thing he needs is to feel your bloodlust because you haven't been feeding." He picks up the glass and thrusts at her and to his satisfaction she snarls at him and takes the glass.

She empties the glass and stares back up at him. "I hate this."

He nods. "I agree. Feeling helpless sucks. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Beth sadly shakes her head. "Unless you can pull some information from somewhere no one else has thought to look there isn't much you can do."

Quentin nods and looks at her thoughtfully. "You know, I never did hypnotize Christophe. He's over three hundred years old. There might be something he knows that he's forgotten. It's a long shot but it might be worth a try."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick licks Anna's neck and gently closes off the puncture wounds in her neck. This is the last time he's going to be able to feed from her. So far, with Anna's help, Mick has held off the desire to turn her. He's held out longer than any of them thought he could but it can't last much longer. He can see how much it's finally catching up to her. Humans just can't give blood every day, especially under these conditions. "Thank you." He tells her softly.

She nods closes her eyes.

He can see she's close to tears. She's worn out and it's hitting her hard. _Damn_

Mick puts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. He's trying to think of anything that might tell them where they are. He's been going over the same ground since he got here and nothing significant comes to him. He knows at this point he's just banging his head against a brick wall.

As much as he loathes the idea he has resigned himself to turning Anna if it comes to that. He has gone over the physical mechanics of it in his mind and he's pretty sure he can do it if push comes to shove. He can go through the motions if he has to but the emotional part of it scares him. He doesn't want to have that kind of tie to anyone. He realizes that's another reason he didn't turn Beth. As much as he loves her he never wants to be that connected to another person again…. that dependant…..that responsible….not after Coraline. That was enough for several life times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef listens to Quentin's idea and shrugs. "You two go ahead. I'm going to go take a walk and see if I can't clear my head. Maybe if I step back I can see something I missed."

Quentin and Christophe move back to Mick's office and sit across from each other. Quentin turns to Emily. "Sorry, but I need you to leave. It's not always safe for humans when one of us is being hypnotized.

She nods. "If you need anything from me just tell Robert." She turns to Beth. "I know somehow Mick will be all right. Don't worry yourself so much. He's going to come through this all right."

Beth nods. "Thanks Em."

"Beth, would you like another chance to see a vampire cluck like a chicken?" Quentin jokes, trying to get her to lighten up a bit. He can see she's worn to a frazzle. She needs a small distraction.

Beth smiles. "You didn't have much luck last time. I suspect you're a lousy hypnotist." She looks at Christophe. "Can you be hypnotized?"

Christophe shrugs. "No idea. No one has ever tried."

Quentin looks across at Christophe. "I want you to concentrate on my voice and focus on my finger. Block everything else out."

Christophe nods. He doesn't think he has any more information than anyone else does but he'll try anything at this point.

Quentin sense Christophe is in a light trance. "Now, I want you to think back and remember Coraline when you were a child. Remember everything you can about Coraline." Quentin wants to start back when they were young and bring Christophe forward to when Coraline was in the states with Remi.

Quentin waits letting the time flow over Christophe. He starts to ask Christophe a question when Beth lets out a blood-curdling scream. She's crying hysterically, rocking back and forth. In a child's voice she repeats "mamma mamma mamma…."

Josef is almost to the stables when he hears Beth scream. He turns and runs for the house.

Quentin glances at Christophe who has snapped out of his trance. He's just staring at Beth in stunned silence.

Quickly and quietly Quentin turns to Beth. He moves to sit in front of her. "Beth, I want you to hear my voice."

She shakes head and becomes deathly still.

Quentin lays his hand on her arm and gently squeezes. "Beth?"

She smiles at him. "Beth is sleeping." The voice is of a small child.

Quentin turns to Christophe. "Go get Josef."

"Nonononono. He'll kill me. Please don't. Noooooo." she begins to cry again.

Christophe freezes.

Josef and Robert both reach the door just in time to hear Beth tell Quentin that Josef will kill her.

Josef tries to bring their minds together._ Beth? _No answer. All he's feeling is panic and cold fear coming from her in the next room.

He doesn't know what's going on but he's afraid if he moves into the room he'll make it worse. He stands against the wall waiting, the urge to run to her is overwhelming.

Quentin turns back to Beth. "I won't tell Josef. No one has to know." He turns to Christophe. "Isn't that right?"

Christophe nods. "Of course." He assures her.

Quentin continues. "You said Beth is sleeping?"

"Yes, she's scared. I take care of her when she's scared. She hasn't been scared for a long time. She remembers the scary lady."

"I'm sorry she's scared. That's very nice of you to help Beth." Quentin tells her. "Do you think you could tell me your name?"

She nods "My name is Sissy. Do you know where Mick is? He's nice and he takes really good care of Beth."

"Mick's not here right now and no one can find him."

He can see her start to panic again. "Maybe Mick's in the scary ladies magic closet." She whispers to him.

Josef stands up straight. He moves to enter the room but Robert puts his hand on Josef's arm. Josef looks at him and Robert silently shakes his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beth?_

Mick tries to connect with her but there is no answer. They've been chatting back and forth over the last four days, trying to keep things as normal as possible. He sits up and tries again. _**Beth?**_

Anna watches him and can see panic in his eyes. "Mick, what's the matter?"

"Beth….I can't reach her. I can always reach her. Something has happened to her. Something's wrong."

Anna watches him stand and he hits the door with his shoulder as hard as he can. The door was made to keep vampires inside. He's not even making a dent. She lets him hit it again. Anna stands up and moves to stop him. "You're going to hurt yourself. Please stop. You can't help Beth if you're hurt. Maybe she just fell asleep."

He slams his fist into the wall. "No. You don't understand. She's not asleep. Even when she's asleep I can sense her. There is just….nothing. Something's happened to her, something bad. I have to get out of here." He shoves his shoulder against the door again.

Anna watches him for a moment and makes a decision. "Turn me. Do it now. This has gone on long enough. They aren't going to find us and it's the only way Remi will let us out. Let's just get it over with and then you can find out what's happened to Beth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quentin looks at Beth carefully. "Coraline had a magic closet?"

Sissy whimpers. "I saw her. Beth didn't but I did. She thought we were asleep and she went into the closet and disappeared. She didn't come back out for a long time."

Christophe softly clears his throat. Sissy looks at him. "Do you know where this was?"

She shakes her head. "The room with the pretty furniture."

This time Josef bolts into the room before Robert can caution him to stop.

Beth looks up as he enters the room. He realizes she may not be in touch with her mental powers but her physical abilities are still present. She moves up and out of the chair so fast none of them can stop her. She knocks over the chair, and upends a table in her rush to get away from him. The next thing he knows she's rolled into a ball in the corner crying. Her face is buried in her knees and she's holding out one hand as a shield begging him not to hurt her. It's a sight that breaks his heart. He turns to Quentin intent on answers, he stops when he sees Quentin placing himself between Josef and Beth. "Josef, get the hell out of here. You're going to make this far worse if you persist. Let me try and help her."

Josef glances at Beth again and sees her hand still held up, trying to hold him off. Josef nods curtly. He turns to Christophe. "Let's go get Mick and Anna. I know where the pretty furniture is." He turns back to Quentin. "When we get back I want answers." They move out of the room. He glances at Robert. "Get her gun from her. Until we know what we're dealing with and she's calm I don't want her armed. Stay with her until we get back. I don't know what's going on but I want all the information you and Quentin can give me when we get back, hopefully with Mick and Anna."

Robert nods. "I'm on it. Go find Mick and Anna."

Christophe and Josef jump in the Porsche. Josef slams the car into gear and speeds out the front gate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick is desperate to get to Beth. He can't imagine why she's not answering. He knows Josef will protect her with his life but something is defiantly wrong. He wonders if Remi's hurt her. He turns to Anna. "It's not a good enough reason….I can't do this because I need to get out of here. Josef will take care of Beth. I have to believe that."

She sees him trying to convince himself and doing it poorly. "Let's just do it. Come on. I want to go home too. It's time one of you vamps fed me for a change."

Mick snorts at her answer and nods slowly. "Lay down on the floor."

Mick gets on his knees next to her and watches her. Anna's eyes are closed and she's relaxed. He tells himself this isn't like what happened to him. She knows what is going to happen. She knew some day she would want to be a vamp. She's prepared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef explains to Christophe. "You know the story of Coraline kidnapping Beth when she was a child?"

Christophe nods.

Josef swerves to miss a dog and continues. "Well, at one point she kept her in the basement of the house she had up in the hills, the one where she had all her parities. From what Mick told me, she redecorated the downstairs like a little girls bedroom. Very nice new furniture and toys for a child." Josef glances at Christophe. "Sometimes, I think she was as crazy as Remi. Her and Mick's obsession just made her do the weirdest damn things." He shakes his head at the memories. "Anyway, I'm betting that's where the closet is. It makes sense that she would want Remi close, where she could keep an eye on him. When we get there, if the room exists, I'm going in first and I'll take care of Remi. He's done. I don't want him walking away from this. You find Mick and Anna and get them out of there."

Grimly Christophe agrees. "You're right about Remi. He's come to his end."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome and appreciated…...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Moonlight doesn't belong to me…..it's just a place I go to play**

**This continues shortly after The Romavos. This is a continuing series that starts with Rescued. I think they are better if read in order. **

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language if nothing else.**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Mick listens to Anna's heartbeat, and her breathing. He's amazed at how calm she is. He keeps watching her trying to convince himself this is the only way. He sees her open one eye and peak at him.

"Mick, the anticipation is killing me. Stop stalling." She smiles. "Please do this. Now that it's decided, I'm very ready. I know it will be all right. It's meant to be. I'll make a great vampire and I promise not to cause trouble with you and Beth."

He smiles down at her. Her words help a lot. "Close your eyes and relax."

He moves over her and places one hand behind her neck. He pulls her forward, watching her hair fall away. He sinks his fangs into her neck and begins to drink.

Josef pulls up at the house and the two men run for the door. Josef enters first he senses nothing, no vamps or humans. They descend the stairs and look around the room.

"Son of a bitch." Christophe exclaims when he sees the child's room. "You weren't kidding."

Josef nods. "Yes, I've never been here but this was what Mick described to me. Pretty weird." Josef moves to the door at the end of the room. He opens it to a normal empty closet. He taps on the back panel and can readily hear that it isn't solid. He doesn't bother looking for a latch. He just punches his way through the door making an opening large enough to walk through.

Remi is sitting at a desk watching them. "It doesn't matter you're too late. He's turning her right now."

Josef holds the gun on Remi.

Christophe goes to the door. It's locked. "Give me the damn keys Remi."

Remi stands and tosses the keys to Christophe. He makes a move towards Josef at the same time.

Christophe enters the room hearing the shots behind him. He finds Mick drinking from Anna. He kneels next to Mick. "Mick, stop."

Mick growls at him and continues to drain Anna.

Josef enters the room. He kneels next to Mick on the other side. "Mick, you need to stop. You need to let Christophe finish this. He should be Anna's sire."

Mick growls and continues. It took a lot to get him to this point and instinct has kicked in. _Mine _is the only word that reverberates inside him.

Josef gently lays his hand on Mick's shoulder. "Mick, Beth needs us, she needs us both. Let Christophe be Anna's sire."

Mick slows the blood flowing into his mouth. _Beth?_

Sensing he's getting through and the change over has to happen right now, Josef tries again. "Beth asked for you, she asked for Mick. She needs you. Let Christophe do this."

Mick pulls back and quickly moves out of the way. Christophe moves in and quickly sinks his fangs into Anna taking over where Mick left off. He knows she's not far from being ready for his blood. He moves back when he hears her heart start to flutter. He tears open his wrist with his fangs and drips blood into her mouth. He smiles and watches as her tongue snakes out of her mouth as she gets her first taste of his blood. He moves his arm closer and she pulls it into her mouth, drinking deeply.

Josef helps Mick stand. He lets go and Mick begins to weave. Josef grabs him to keep him from falling. The emotional swings and adrenalin are too much for him to deal with at the moment. "Let's get you to the car and then I'll come back and help Christophe."

Mick nods. "Josef, tell me about Beth. What's happened? Is she all right?"

Josef shakes his head. "Truthfully I don't know. Robert and Quentin are with her, keeping her safe. All I know is she's terrified I'll kill her and she's asking for you."

Mick blanches at Josef's statement. "How could she think that?"

Josef shakes his head slowly. "I don't know yet what's happened. She's actually the one who told Quentin and Christophe where you and Anna might be."

The two vampires step over Remi's body. Mick looks down as they pass. "You need to take his head."

Josef nods. "I'll take care of it. I don't want him walking away anymore than you do but it seemed wise to get to you first."

Josef gets Mick into the car and hands him his phone. "Call Victoria for a clean up. I'll be back in a few minutes I need to finish this thing with Remi. Christophe and Anna should be about ready to go by then."

Josef pops the trunk and takes out the cutlass. He's been prepared for this since the minute he knew Mick was in trouble. A few silver bullets were never going to be enough to take Remi out. He walks back inside and finds Remi starting to get up. He's on his hands and his knees trying to shake off the effects of the silver bullets. He looks up as Josef stands above him. "Time to go Remi."

Remi nods. "Did St. John turn her?"

Josef shakes his head. "No." He moves the blade down over Remi's neck and in one smooth movement he separates Remi from his head. He wipes the blade and moves into to the room where Mick and Anna were kept. Christophe is standing. Anna is sleeping contentedly in his arms. He points the blade at Christophe. "You stay with us until I'm sure that she's not going to end up as screwed up as the rest of your family. I want to know you know what the hell you're doing and you're treating her right."

Christophe smiles. "Why of course Josef. Anna and I would love to partake of your hospitality."

The two men move to the door. Christophe sees the remains of his brother. "Good night Remi." He says quietly. He steps over the body and stops. "Josef, I need one favor. Could you please ask Victoria to ship his body home…..He was still family. I would like him buried as such."

Josef nods. "It can be arranged. Come on let's get her in a freezer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robert looks down at his phone and answers quickly when he sees its Josef. "We've got them. Beth was right. They were in Coraline's magic closet."

Robert watches Beth sleeping in the chair. "Are they all right?"

"Yes, but we are going to have a couple of guests for awhile. Christophe turned Anna and they are going to stay with us for a while. Can you get a double wide up and running in the east wing? He's going to need to get her in a freezer as soon as we get back. Also tell the girls they need to stay in their end of the house for a while. Put security on the doors to their wing."

"I'll see to it right away."

Josef braces himself. "How is she, how's Beth?"

Robert sighs. "She's sleeping peacefully. Quentin will fill you in when you get back and everyone is settled. I don't know all the intricacies of it."

Josef snaps the phone closed. He glances at Mick. "Robert says Beth is sleeping peacefully."

Mick nods "Good. That sounds good." Mick puts his head against the window and follows Beth into sleep.

Robert meets Josef at the door when they pull up. "I've got everything ready for Christophe and Anna. If you'll follow me, I'm sure you'd like to get her settled."

Christophe nods. "Sounds good." Before he turns to follow Robert, Christophe looks at Josef. "I hope she's going to be all right. I don't know what happened but she scared the hell out of me. The change was shattering. I've never seen anything like it."

Josef snorts. "Scares the hell out of me too. Robert, are they still in Mick's office?"

Robert nods. "Yes, she's asleep on the couch. Quentin is waiting for you."

Josef notices as they move down the hall that Mick is still pretty shaky.

Quentin looks at them as they enter the room. "You two look like shit."

Josef is covered with Remi's blood and Quentin can see that Mick is emotionally spent. "I think the best thing for Beth right now is for her to sleep for a few hours. I gave her a shot to keep her down for about six hours. You two could use the time to rest as well. She's as emotionally and physically spent as you two are. It would be good for all of you to get back in your natural rhythms."

Josef nods. "She should be in her freezer." He glances at Mick. "I'm sure you'd like yours as well."

Mick nods.

"I agree. But I don't want her waking up alone and quite frankly at this point Josef you aren't an option." Quentin quietly tells him.

Josef nods. "I know. Mick and I will put her in his freezer. She remembers him, asked for him. If she wakes up she'll be all right with him."

"Josef, she's going to be fine but for now……." Quentin trails off. He can see what this is costing Josef. The three of them are a wreck.

"It's fine. Whatever is best for her is all that matters." Josef takes off his bloody shirt and tosses it on the floor. He picks Beth up and follows Mick up the stairs. The two men gently strip her out of her clothing and Josef places her in Mick's freezer. Mick gets undressed and climbs in beside her. Josef watches as Mick curls around her and instantly falls asleep. He stands and watches the two. His heart wrenches at the thought of her being terrified of him. He turns and goes to his room to clean up and get some sleep as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth wakes up and stretches. She smiles up at Mick. "Hey, hey, you didn't wake me. You're safe, you're home." She hugs him tight. He hugs her back and smiles down at her. "You….we were all a mess last night. Josef carried you up here and we put you in here with me."

"Tell me, what happened. Tell me everything. How did Josef find you? How is Anna? You didn't turn her did you?"

Mick laughs. "Later. First lets get cleaned up, feed and go down stairs. Josef should tell you what happened. I don't know all of it. I will tell you Anna was turned but Christophe is her sire. They are going to stay in the guest wing for a while. Josef wants to make sure Christophe gets help as her sire if he needs it. He doesn't want Anna messed up like the rest of them."

Beth nods. "That's great. It will nice to have them here." She pops the lid on the freezer and gets up. "I'm going to my room to get some fresh clothes." She turns back to him again. "I'm so glad you're home and ok. I missed you so much."

He kisses her. "I missed you too."

Beth disappears down the hall to her room. She decides to take a shower. She still feels a little worn out and wants to clear the rest of the cobwebs out of her head.

Josef's been up for a couple of hours. He instantly knows when Beth comes awake. His awareness of her has returned this morning when he woke up. He taps on her door and opens it a crack. He hears the shower and shuts the door, moving down to Mick's room. Mick looks up when Josef taps on the door. "Hey, I don't know what happened last night but she is just like she was when I left. No different."

Josef shakes his head. "I don't know either but whatever it is, it needs to be addressed. It can't stay lurking in her head. You didn't hear her scream. I've never heard anything like it and I hope I never do again, especially from her. After that it was like she was completely gone. I couldn't even sense her."

Mick remembers his panic. "Yea, I freaked out pretty badly when I realized something had to have happened to her when I couldn't connect with her either. It was awful. She was just gone. I was terrified she was dead."

Josef nods. "Quentin is downstairs already. He wanted to be ready when she woke up. Come down stairs when you're ready, go see the girls and then we'll get started."

Mick nods. "I'll be down soon but I don't think I'm going to need to feed for a day or so."

Josef smiles. "That's right, you got to gorge yourself on the last of the best vintage's alive. Going to be a lot of vamps in mourning at losing that taste."

Mick looks a little embarrassed. "I ah….wasn't really paying any attention."

Josef snorts. "Figures. Wasted on the pedestrian."

Mick sees the smile on his face. "I never thought you would find us…..I thought it was the only way out. When I couldn't connect with Beth….."

Josef shakes his head. "Yes, well that's part of the story we both need to hear. I'll see you down stairs."

Mick and Beth walk into Josef's study at the same time. Josef glances up at Beth. "Have you fed?"

She nods and walks over and kisses him. "I love you."

He searches her eyes. "I know baby."

Quentin turns to Beth. "Come over here and sit on the couch. I need to talk to you for a minute."

Beth glances at Josef who nods. She sits down and turns to Quentin. "Ok, what do you need to tell me?"

Quentin smiles softly at her. "Just this. Abracadabra."

Beth hears the word and instantly falls asleep. Quentin turns to Josef and Mick who both look a little alarmed. "I gave her the suggestion yesterday once I got her calmed down again. There are things that need to be taken care of but I need to speak to both of you first. I've spoken to Robert. He's going to stay in here with her while the three of us go into another room and discuss what needs to be done."

Josef leads them into Mick's office and the three of them sit down. Quentin continues. "What happened to Beth yesterday was in part my fault." He looks a little embarrassed. "It never occurred to me that she would get caught up in the hypnosis the way she did." He glances at Mick. "I was trying to hypnotize Christophe like I tried with you to see if he had something buried in his head that would help. Beth was in the room like she was before with you and she got caught. She was four years old again and Coraline had her."

Mick stands up and paces for a moment. The intense anger he feels and Beth's fear is almost overwhelming.

Quentin waits a moment. "I know you want to kick my ass and I'd have it coming if you did. I'm sorry."

Mick takes a deep breath and pours himself a drink and sits down across from Quentin. "Continue."

"Usually when you want some one to try and remember something specific about someone else, you take them back to when they first knew the person and then bring them forward. I told Quentin to remember Coraline when he first saw her when he was a child. I didn't realize Beth was under and she went back to when Coraline had her when she was a child. She was hysterical and terrified. I immediately tried to bring her out of it. I said her name and she stopped cold and told me Beth was asleep. It was still a child's voice but this child was calm and controlled. I asked the her who she was if Beth was asleep and she said her name was…."

"Sissy." Mick interrupts.

Quentin nods. "Yes, that's right. You knew about her?"

"No…not really. When her mother came to me to try and find her she told me every single thing she could think of about Beth. She wanted me to really know her in hopes that it would help me find her. Her mother told me she had an imaginary friend named Sissy. Beth was an only child raised by a working mother. At that time she was a somewhat solitary child and besides lots of children have imaginary friends."

"Particularly bright imaginative children with no siblings." Quentin cuts in. "Not unusual at all."

"Right. So, the night I found her and finally got her to the car she was actually very calm. I thought it was odd but what do I know about kids. I figured Coraline could traumatize anyone, never mind a small child. I tried to talk to her. I used her name and she promptly told me her name was Sissy and Beth was asleep. I figured it was her way of coping. She asked me if I was going to keep Beth safe from the scary lady. Since I thought at the time that Coraline was dead I promised her that the scary lady would never hurt her again. She asked me if I would protect Beth. I told her I would always be there to look out for Beth but she might not know I was there. She smiled, nodded. The next thing I knew she was curled up on the seat next to me with her thumb in her mouth sound asleep. I took her right home to her mother."

Quentin nods. "Sounds about right. I doubt Sissy has been out since that day and then I brought the whole experience with Coraline and her back under hypnosis."

"But why didn't it happen when you tried to hypnotize me. Why the second time and not the first." Mick asks.

"Because, the first time she never took her eyes off you." He smiles. "She was waiting for you to cluck like a chicken. The second time she was tired and hungry. Her resistance was low because she was so worried about you. The second time she watched me not the subject." Quentin explains.

Josef stands up and pours himself a drink. "Now on to why she's so afraid of me. What the hell is that about?"

Quentin sighs. "That was about you saying repeatedly that Remi should have been killed or locked up long ago for being crazy. She's terrified that you will think she is crazy and kill her. She shares Beth's awareness of the world around them but not the other way around. Beth has no idea that Sissy exists. Look, I think this was probably a fluke. If you keep her away from hypnotists Sissy probably will never show up again. She's a defense mechanism for a four-year-old child not really a true break in the personality. I don't even think adult Beth needs her. She's an echo from the kidnapping. Beth's not going to suddenly turn into Sybil. However because of Sissy's problem with Josef it should really be taken care of to make sure Sissy feels Beth is safe." He turns to Josef. "You need to convince that child that you aren't going to hurt Beth."

Josef nods slowly. "I think I can do that."

Mick eyes Josef warily.

Josef sees the look on Mick's face. "What? I can relate to a child. Besides, Beth is in there somewhere and she knows I would never hurt her."

Quentin watches them both. "Mick, you and I will go back in. Josef, you can wait in the hall. I want Mick to talk to Sissy. I want to make sure he still has her trust. Once we've established that then he'll bring you into it."

Both men nod and they move back to Josef' study. Mick sits across from Beth and waits for Quentin to wake her. "Sissy, I need to talk to you again."

Beth opened her eyes and looks at Quentin. Then she turns and looks At Mick. "Mick!"

Mick smiles at her. "Hi Sissy."

She lookes at him shyly. "You remember me."

"Yes, of course. How could I forget you? You asked me to look after Beth and I did."

Sissy smiles. "Yes you did…well except when you went away." She scowls at him. "I was worried when you left but Josef is so nice and he loves Beth so much. He is good at taking care of her too." Beth leans towards Mick and whispers to him. "He's scary fierce."

Mick nods. "I know he is but he won't hurt you. Sissy I need to talk to you about Josef. You need to know that he won't hurt Beth."

She shakes her head vigorously. "You can't tell him about me. Mick, please don't tell him."

Mick lays his hand on her hand. He can feel her starting to panic. "Sissy I've looked out for Beth for a long time."

Sissy nods slowly.

Quietly Mick tells her "I'm not about to let anything happen to her now. You need to talk to Josef. He needs a chance to talk to you."

She scowls at him. "All right but you stay with us."

Mick nods. "I will. I'm not going anywhere."

Josef enters the room and sits across from her. His eyes never leave Sissy's. She watches him intently. He sees her shaking.

Mick turns to Sissy. "Sissy, I want you to meet Josef." He glances at Josef. "Josef this is Sissy."

Josef reaches out to her and she flinches. He leaves his hand out to her. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Beth. Please take my hand. Feel the truth of it."

Hesitantly Sissy reaches out to him. She can't take her eyes off of him.

Josef channels all his feelings for Beth into the force of his personality. He tries to will Sissy to feel his love for Beth.

She takes his hand and when she doesn't pull away Josef moves closer. He sits next to her and looks into her eyes. He tries to push this without being aggressive.

She watches him with eyes as large as saucers. He can see that she feels the depth of his love. "You love her so much."

"Yes. You have nothing to fear from me."

"But…but…you don't think Beth is crazy?"

Josef slowly shakes his head. "I think that scared four year old child didn't have anyone to protect her and you took care of her until Mick could come rescue her. I'm grateful for that. Just know that Mick and I will do everything we can to make sure she's always safe."

Sissy nods at him. "I'm glad Beth has you and Mick." She turns to Quentin. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?"

Quentin nods. "Yes, I think that's a good idea. Abracadabra."

Josef and Mick watch as she drops off to sleep once again. Quentin motions for Robert to once again stay with Beth while they leave the room.

Quentin turns to Josef and Mick. "That went well. I think things will return to normal without a hitch. Just don't let anyone hypnotize her."

"I don't understand something. She's been afraid since that time but it's never brought Sissy out before, why not?"

Quentin holds up his hand. "Two reasons. First there is no terror like a child's. They are so helpless and they have such an imagination that it intensifies the unknown. Rational, adult Beth is never going to be afraid like that again. Secondly no matter what, Sissy always knew that one or both of you would come through for Beth. She has faith that you two will always find a way to take care of Beth. One more thing, I see no reason for Beth to ever know about Sissy."

Mick turns to Josef. "We'll tell her you got an anonymous tip on where Remi had us stashed."

Josef nods. "That's fine. With all my resources it's believable." He turns to Quentin "You're sure she won't remember any of this?"

"Yes, I'll make sure of it. Now let's go wake her up and return everyone's lives to normal."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, that's it. Everyone lives happily ever after.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading this and commenting. I really appreciate the encouragement **


End file.
